ANGELES Y DEMONIOS
by lenore4love
Summary: Dios decide mandar ángeles a la tierra para guiar humanos por el camino de la salvación, Satanás decide mandar demonios a la tierra para guiar humanos por el camino del pecado... así de facil y sencillo
1. Misión

ANGELES Y DEMONIOS

Misión

Erase un día en la infinita y _cool_ gloria celestial en el paraíso, dos ángeles iban camino a encontrarse con el jefazo, si, ese que todo lo ve y que actúa de maneras misteriosas.

-muy bien Feliciano intenta comportarte como el ángel milenario que se supone eres y tal vez, solo tal vez Dios decida convertirnos en arcángeles… oh ya casi puedo ver la cara de envidia de Gabriel y Miguel cuando me vean lucir una de esas armaduras geniales ¿Quién va a ser el querubín ahora? Ja ja ja ja- se burlaba un ángel rubio de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas

-pero la envidia, la soberbia y la vanidad son pecados capitales, no creo que a papá Dios le agrade eso…- dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona un ángel de cabello castaño y ojos almendrados con un extraño ricito sobresaliendo de su cabeza

-ah… tienes razón, tengo que ser humilde… al menos hasta que me suban de puesto- rió con malicia deteniéndose ante un par de enormes puertas que brillaban místicamente

-señor, somos Feliciano y Arthur, nos mandó a llamar- dijo el castaño soltando uno que otro "ve~"; las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver una increíble oficina inmaculadamente blanca con un gigantesco escritorio de roble, detrás un enorme ventanal con una hermosa vista al planeta tierra y una silla de cuero negro sin embargo la silla estaba girada al lado contrario así que Feliciano y Arthur solo podían ver el respaldo del mueble

-¿en qué podemos ayudarle señor?- preguntó Arthur mientras que Feliciano se balanceaba sobre sus talones con las manos enlazadas detrás de la espalda, el ojiverde le dio un ligero golpecito en las costillas con el codo para que se mantuviera en paz hasta que Dios habló con su con su fuerte y extraterrenal voz que hizo que el castaño se detuviera de su jugueteo

-necesito que vayan a la tierra, hay un par de humanos que necesitan protección- les explicó sentado en la silla de cuero aun dándoles la espalda

-¿a la tierra? pero no somos ángeles de la guarda, nosotros estamos en la sección de "tú eres bueno, tú eres malo" estamos con San Pedro todo mundo quiere entrar por esa puerta…- dijo entonces ya que no le agradaba para nada esa idea de ir al mundo terrenal

-ya lo sé pero estamos cortos de personal en la tierra así que sean buenos chicos y vayan a guiar a los humanos por el camino de la salvación, ahora su me permiten tengo un juego de poker con Krishna y Buda- dijo a modo de despedida, el par de seres celestiales pudieron notar como Dios jugaba con una baraja inglesa entre sus manos y murmuraba algo de no perder contra el tipo azul o algo así. Arthur solo rodó los ojos con cansancio pero no dijo nada pues nadie contradice a Dios y menos cuando esta tan emocionado por ir a jugar cartas.

-vamos Arthur, será divertido- intentó animarle Feliciano sacándolo de la oficina tomándolo por la muñeca mientras que el rubio se mordía la lengua para no maldecir.

El par de ángeles anduvieron por los pasillos de paraíso saludando a alguno que otro santo, virgen o solo alamas que estaban por ahí descansando en paz.

-no puedo creer que nos mande a cuidar humanos ¡nunca nos hacen caso! Les susurramos al oído, nos convertimos en su conciencia y aun así se la pasan pecando a diestra y siniestra- decía malhumorado mientras a su lado Feliciano caminaba columpiando sus brazos con su semblante alegre de siempre

-tal vez deberíamos ser más directos ve~- Arthur tan solo lo miró con algo de sospecha pero no le dio mucha importancia así que siguió con su camino

Por fin llegaron a otro cuarto, uno en donde había una gran reja de metal dorado con un candado, aquella era la verja que daba directo al mundo humano

Mientras tanto en un lugar completamente opuesto en donde el sufrimiento eterno estaba a la orden del día cierto demonio rubio de ojos verdes y que gustaba de vestir faldas picaba almas condenadas con un trinche que estaba decorado con un lindo moño rosa mientras que con la otra mano actualizaba su demoniaco Twitter desde su demoniaco BalckBerry

-hey Feliks ¿trabajando?- le preguntó otra voz, el demonio rubio solo sonrió

-ósea obvio que si, estás almas no van a sufrir solas- dijo enterrando las puntas del trinche en las costillas de algún pecado -¿y tú? ¿No deberías estar violando a los lujuriosos?- preguntó sin despegar los ojos de su celular

-aunque no lo creas _mona mi_ ese es un trabajo agotador, pero hoy no lo estoy haciendo porque el jefe me mandó a buscarte- terminó de decir Francis, otro demonio rubio pero de ojos azules y con poca barba en el mentón

-¿a mí? Ósea, de entre sus cuatrocientos hijos ¿a mi precisamente?- preguntó algo incrédulo Feliks

-sí, bueno, en realidad no quiere verte… al menos no desde que pintaste su oficina de rosa chicle, pero total me dijo que te buscara porque al parecer iremos a la tierra hay humanos a los que llevar a la perdición- dijo guiñando un ojo

-ah… pero la tierra es así como que súper aburrida, digo, solo es así como que un montón de gentecita intentando ser feliz ósea pésimo- se quejó el ojiverde ahora picándole insensiblemente un ojo a una de las tantas almas con su tenedor gigante

-no seas así, hay que ir a esparcir _amour_ infernal- te prometo que te divertirás ya han mandado a otros- le intentó convencer, Feliks solo se cruzó de brazos frunciendo levemente el entrecejo

-está bien, pero si me aburro como que me regreso así súper rápido- aceptó por fin volteando a ver a los condenados –sigan sufriendo sin mí, saldré un rato- y se fue junto con Francis.

Ambos caminaron por la orilla de los ríos de fuego intentando evitar a las bestias demoniacas y torturando a alguno que otro pecador que se encontraban en el camino; al fin llegaron a un elevado que solo tenía un botón que apuntaba hacia arriba.

-vamos _mona mi_, los humanos nos esperan-

Y mientras todo esto sucedía, en la tierra cierto jovencito de ojos azules, cabello color trigo, lentes y con una hamburguesa en la mano caminaba a la escuela es cuchando música desde su iPod a todo volumen

-_ Im in love with Judas oh-oh-oh_- cantaba alegre con la comida en la boca el nuevo sencillo de Lady Gaga

-_Judas, Judaaaaaaaas- _casi gritaba en vez de cantar en medio de la calle con una mano frente a su boca como si estuviera agarrando un micrófono invisible.

Aunque gracias a que estaba prácticamente sordo por la música no pudo escuchar un grito a los lejos que cada vez se escuchaba mas fuerte ya que literalmente desde el cuelo alguien estaba cayendo…

-¡!- gritaba cierto ángel rubio de ojos verde mientras caía a toda velocidad pero al parecer lo único que le importaba era que no se vieran sus angelicales calzones bombachos ya que iba con las piernas fuertemente cerradas pegando su túnica a ella para que no se alzara

Arthur gritó unos diez minutos más antes de caer aparatosamente sobre un chico también rubio que estaba haciendo la coreografía de la canción que escuchaba

-ouch…- se quejó lastimosamente Arthur notando sobre que o quien había caído, bajó la vista y vio que estaba sentado en la espalda de un muchacho que estaba inconsciente, en una mano tenía una hamburguesa a medio comer y en otra su iPod que empezaba a reproducir la siguiente pista pero lo más chocante era el enorme charco rojo que se estaba formando bajo su cabeza

Arthur se levantó al instante asustado

-o… oye… ¿estás bien?- preguntó nervioso poniéndose de cuclillas a un lado del chico que no contestó

-Hay Dios mío creo que lo maté, pero no es mi culpa ¿a quién se le ocurre ponerse a bailar a media calle cuando un ángel está cayendo? Bien, tengo que esconder el cadáver- se decía a si mismo caminando de un lado a otro -¡no! Dios lo ve y lo sabe todo, entonces sabe que fue un accidente… si, no fue mi culpa todo fue un desafortunado accidente je je je- reía nervioso alejándose con pasos lentos y sigilosos del cuerpo que de pronto se levantó

-ah… eso dolió… dijo el supuesto muerto, Arthur volteó y no pudo evitar gritar como una niña cuando vio como el muchacho tenía la mitad de la cara manchada de sangre

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó viendo al tembloroso ángel…

En otros lugares algo similar sucedía

Feliciano al igual que Arthur caía a toda velocidad desde los cielos

-¡Veeeeeeeeee~!- gritaba mientras sus lagrimas ni siquiera alcanzaban a rozar sus mejillas de tan rápido que iba cayendo.

A diferencia de Arthur, Feliciano no cayó en la espalda de alguien sino que terminó golpeado y rasguñado entre las ramas de un árbol que al parecer eran parte del jardín de alguna casa

-ve~ me dolió- dijo sollozando mientras intentaba zafarse de las ramas para poder bajar

-¿Quién anda ahí?- escuchó que una voz varonil y profunda preguntaba con cierto tono de amenaza, Feliciano se petrificó al escuchar la voz pero no pudo evitar soltar un leve quejido al sentir un dolor punzante en una de sus alas

-ah… soy un gatito… nya…- dijo fingiendo la voz

-los gatos no hablan- respondió la voz cada vez más cerca, al parecer ya estaba debajo del árbol

-ve~ ¿ahora qué hago?- susurró para sí mismo moviéndose para poder liberarse pero sus movimientos fueron algo bruscos por lo que terminó rompiendo algunas ramas así que inevitablemente cayó

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto, pero a cambio solo sintió un par de brazos atrapándolo, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con unas orbes celestes que le pertenecían a un muchacho rubio el cual lo estaba cargando como si se tratara de una princesa.

-¿e… estas bien?- le preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

No muy lejos de ahí un chico albino dormía plácidamente en compañía de su pollito Gilbird que comenzó a piar desesperado, el muchacho frunció el seño aun con los ojos cerrados molesto por el fuerte piar de su awesome mascota, porque si era de su propiedad era seguro que era awesome como su pijama y su cama, pero volviendo al punto…

Dio un gruñido entre sueños al percibir un penetrante olor a azufre junto con un peso extra en su cama, estando medio dormido palpó sus sabanas buscando la razón de ese peso extra hasta que sus increíbles manos chocaron con algo que se sentía como ¿cuero?. Muy contra su voluntad abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron un par de botas negras de tacón alto, alguien estaba parado en su cama con los pies a cada lado de su fabuloso cuerpo, aun adormilado fue alzando la vista viendo unas piernas largas que eran escasamente cubiertas por un cortísimo pantalón rojo sangre, más arriba una ajustada playera negra y por último el rostro de un joven rubio de ojos verdes que sonreía con sorna, entre su cabellera dorada lucían dos cuernos rojos, tenía una mano en la cintura y con la otra hacia girar una cola con punta en forma de flecha

-buenos días- le saludó inclinándose un poco hacia adelante… Gilbert creyó que aun estaba dormido

Por último pero no menos importante un chico rubio de ojos azules que usaba lentes y tenía cierta e indeseada habilidad para volverse invisible salía del baño después de su ducha matutina, ahora olía a shampoo y jabón con aroma a maple, su favorito. Era hora de vestirse y arreglarse para ir a la escuela así que se dirigió a su habitación en donde para su mala suerte había un enorme hoyo en el suelo

-¡aaaahhhhh! ¿Qué le pasó a mi piso?- preguntó asustado corriendo hasta el agujero examinándolo ya que por alguna extraña razón del hoyo salía humo con un fuerte olor a azufre además de que pudo jurar que había escuchado algunos cuantos gritos de agonía y risas macabras

-perdón _mon petit_ luego arregló eso- se disculpó un intruso, el chico volteó lentamente: recargado en la pared estaba un hombre rubio con un par de extraños cuernos en su cabeza, ojos azules que vestía un elegante traje completamente negro y una corbata roja además de una curiosa cola que se balanceaba como un péndulo

-¿q… q… quien eres tú?- tartamudeo asustado el chico intentando cubrir su piel casi desnuda con sus manos al sentir la mirada nada tranquilizadora de su inesperado invitado. El extraño hombre solo sonrió de lado lamiendo sus labios lentamente

-yo _mon amour_… soy el pecado- siseó cerrando la puerta de la habitación con su cola.

/

**Waaaaa en serio se ve que no tengo nada que hacer… bueno en realidad si pero no lo estoy haciendo porque estoy aquí escribiendo je je je.**

**Bueno espero les haya agradado este primer capitulo y que haya logrado sacarles alguna sonrisa _ ya en siguientes capítulos aparecerán mas personajes, ¡gracias por leer!**


	2. Mundo terrenal seres no tan terrenales

ANGELES Y DEMONIOS

Mundo terrenal seres no tan terrenales

-¿q… q… que quieres decir con eso? Y ¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó el pequeño y tembloroso Mathew que acaba de toparse con un tipo con cuernos y cola que le acababa de decir que era el "pecado" ¿Cómo diablos interpretas eso?

-pues que soy un demonio muchachito, de esos que algún día te encontraras si vas al infierno, que por tu cara de mojigato lo dudo pero para eso estoy aquí, y con respecto a cómo entré pues por el hoyo que vez ahí- señaló el agujero del que aun salía humo y gritos de agonía

-si… claro… creo que a alguien se le pasaron las copas je je je- rió nervioso Mathew mientras retrocedía hasta quedar pegado a la pared y caminaba hasta la puerta con pasos lentos

-¿no me crees? Estos humanos ya no son como antes, en otros tiempos veían cuernos y colas y ya te estaban atacando con crucifijos- dijo para sí mismo el supuesto demonio tomando del brazo a Matt que ya se disponía a salir de su habitación

-si no me crees ¿quieres que te lo demuestre? La lujuria es mi pecado favorito- le dijo ahora poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico que ya estaba contra la pared y que cabe destacar que como acababa de salir de la ducha tan solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura

-no gracias tengo novia- le dijo el tembloroso rubio intentando zafarse provocando solo una risita en el más alto que se acercó a su oído

-mentiroso- le susurró con tono de burla paseando su lengua por el lóbulo del menor que lo empujó con más fuerza pero sin lograr moverlo ni un centímetro

-suéltame por favor- le pidió empezando a asustarse

-no quiero- respondió el demonio disfrutando de ese tono de voz temeroso

-quítate de encima o voy a empezar a gritar y la gente vendrá, les diré que eres un loco psicópata que hizo un hoyo en mi piso y que aparte me quiere violar así que suéltame ahora mismo- dijo no muy seguro de si mismo ya que el temblor en su cuerpo contradecía completamente la confianza en sus palabras

-¿en serio gritaras? Bien, déjame escuchar como lo haces eso solo me excita más- le pidió el extraño individuo

Matt se disponía a hacerlo pero algo bajo su ombligo lo detuvo, dio un saltito al sentir algo frío acariciándole el vientre, algo que se sentía casi como escamas de serpiente, bajó la vista encontrándose con la rara cola del intruso, la misma que momentos antes se balanceaba como un péndulo ahora acariciaba el estomago de Mathew y subía como una culebra por su pecho hasta llegar a su barbilla obligándolo a alzar la cara encontrándose con el par de zafiros

-¿y? estoy esperando- le dijo el inexplicable ser con una media sonrisa

-de… de… de… ¡demonio!- gritó Mathew ahora si usando toda su fuerza para empujar al rubio que se hizo a un lado, Matt corrió hasta su cama y se metió bajo las cobijas temblando como una gelatina

-¡hay Dios, hay dios, hay Dios, hay Dios! ¡Me iré al infierno! ¡y ni siquiera he perdido mi virginidad! Pero no he hecho nada malo, soy un buen estudiante, no le respondo mal a mis padres, no digo malas palabras… bueno solo esa vez que le dije a Alfred que era algo imbécil… ¡oh Dios mío! ¿Y si fue por eso? Tal vez no era para tanto… pero me hizo enojar tanto, incluso me cambie de departamento… vivir con él es un verdadero infierno… ah, pero que cosas digo si ahora de verdad me iré al infierno ¡no quiero! Tal vez es porque soy cristiano y no católico… ah es que esos tipos son tan raros, tienen un santo para cada día de la semana y celebraciones para todo… ahhhh ¡cállate tonto puede que hagas enojar a Dios más de lo que ya está! incluso mandó a un demonio para llevarme al infierno. Oh Dios te prometo que si al menos me dejas en el purgatorio haré buenas acciones lo juro, ya no gastaré en osos de peluche ni comeré mas miel de maple, daré todo lo que tengo a la caridad y seré virgen para toda la vida si así lo quieres ¡no me dejes ir al infierno!- y Matty comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente bajo sus cobertores, fue entonces que el demonio los alzó de un jalón

-¿ya terminaste?- le preguntó con un semblante aburrido en el rostro, el chico retrocedió aun en la cama tanto que se cayó de espaldas al piso. El demonio de cabello rubio se subió a la cama y se acostó boca abajo mirando a Mathew que aun en el piso lloraba e imploraba piedad

-no iras al infierno… al menos hoy no- dijo Francis aunque la última frase la murmuró, el chico alzó su llorosa cara

-¿e… en serio?- preguntó limpiando las lagrimas que caían sin control por sus mejillas

-en serio y no vengo de parte de… "ese tipo" así que deja de mencionarlo tantas veces- le pidió ahora sentándose en el colchón cruzando sus piernas de manera elegante

Mathew respiró profundo intentando tranquilizarse, se levantó y se sentó en la cama también, mejor dicho hasta el otro extremo de la cama

-entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-pues no sé, solo vine a pervertirte un rato hacer que peques unas cuantas veces, lo normal en mi trabajo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-pero eso es malo- opinó Mathew, Francis se acercó un poco al muchacho recargando una de sus manos a un lado de él

-vamos, algo de vicio y perdición no le hacen mal a nadie, además yo se que estás aburrido de ser tan bueno todo el tiempo… alocarte un poco no te matará- le decía mirándolo a los ojos. Matt parecía haber quedado hipnotizado por aquellas orbes azules, profundas y casi adictivas, sus palabras casi parecían dulces susurros que lo incitaban a obedecerlo así que sin darse cuenta, como si su boca se moviera por si misma aceptó

-está bien… supongo que no será tan malo…- dijo arrastrando la voz sin romper el contacto visual con Francis que sonrió

_-esto fue fácil, antes teníamos que convertirnos en serpientes y regalarles frutas- _pensó Francis ensanchando su sonrisa –muy bien entonces ¿qué te parece si comenzamos teniendo sexo sucio, vulgar y descontrolado?- le preguntó dando una palmadita y sonriendo como si fuera una madre que acaba de anunciar que la cena está lista.

Mathew estaba a punto de decir que si cuando salió del hechizo de Francis

-¡no!- dijo Mathew –ahora sal que tengo que vestirme- le ordenó señalando la puerta a lo que Francis puso cara de cachorrito en medio de la lluvia

-puedes vestirte frente a mí, no tienes nada que no haya visto y/o tocado antes- le dijo jugando con sus dedos fingiendo estar apenado

-¡eso no importa! ¡Sal de aquí!- le dijo el humano dándole de empujones en la espalda obligándolo a abandonar el cuarto

-ya voy, ya voy- dijo el demonio pero entonces Mathew dio un grito al sentir de nuevo la cola del ser infernal colándose entre sus piernas y arrebatándole la toalla

-¡pervertido!- le espetó sacándolo por fin del cuarto y cerrando la puerta con llave

-ah… esto será divertido- dijo Francis pasándose la toalla recién robada por la nariz, aun olía a jabón.

Mientras tanto en otras partes…

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Alfred con la vista de su ojo derecho nublada por un extraño liquido rojo

-ah… yo…- comenzó a balbucear Arthur aun algo asustado por la hemorragia en la cabeza del muchacho hasta que después captó algo, una cosa que no cuadraba en esa situación aparte del hecho de que ese tipo le hablaba como la fresca mañana a pesar de seguro tener una contusión

-espera, ¿puedes verme?- le preguntó el ángel señalándose a sí mismo

-eh… pues sí, eso y que traes puesto un disfraz de ángel, de hecho me recuerda mucho a un personaje de un manga que un amigo me enseñó una vez… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ángel Britania… si, algo así…- dijo poniéndose la mano bajo la barbilla con la sangre comenzando a escurrirle hasta el mentón bajándole por la mano

-ese… débil mental de Feliciano… así que con esto te referías a "ser más directos" si el odio no fuera visto mal por nuestro jefe te odiaría tanto que soñarías conmigo odiándote- decía dándole la espalda a Alfred

-pero no me has dicho quien eres ni porque estas vestido de esa manera o porque al parecer estoy sangrando… diablos, mi iPod se llenó de sangre- volvió a preguntar el muchacho de lentes limpiando su reproductor de mp3 con su chaqueta de cuero café

Arthur volvió a encarar al muchacho, puso su espalda recta mientras se cruzaba de brazos para después mirar fijamente al ojiazul que esperaba una respuesta

-yo voy a ser tú ángel de la guarda o al menos lo seré hasta que aceptes a Dios en tú corazón y decidas seguir el camino del bien y… ¿seguro estás bien? Ya perdiste mucha sangre- se interrumpió al ver que el chico estaba pálido

-claro que estoy bien, soy un héroe así que unos cuantos litros de sangre no son nada para… mi…- dijo comenzando a perder el conocimiento, pronto sus rodillas perdieron fuerza así que con sus agiles reflejos Arthur lo atrapó aunque la figura del chico era algo engañosa, a pesar de verse delgado pesaba toneladas así que nuestro ángel terminó en el concreto con un tipo sobre él y aparte inconsciente

-hey despierta, no me puedes hacer esto en mi primer día, no puedo llegar con Dios y decirle "hey jefe, maté a un tipo mientras caía del cielo ¿podrías asignarme a alguien más? intentaré no asesinarlo"… por favor despierta- decía al borde del llanto intentando mover al joven que comenzó a reír aun estando sobre Arthur

-ja ja ja ja ¿en serio crees que eres un ángel?- le preguntó alzando su cara pero sin quitársele de encima

-¡estabas bien! tú… pequeño… brabucón…- dijo intentando no utilizar palabras altisonantes

-ja ja ja ja claro que si, soy un héroe-

-¡pues no vuelvas a hacer eso! Soy tu ángel de la guarda se supone tengo que cuidarte- le regañó alzando un poco su cara haciendo que su nariz rozara con la del otro chico que tan solo sonrió divertido

-no te creo nadita eso de que eres un ángel- se burló

-claro que lo soy y te lo demostrare, quítate- le retó empujando al muchacho que tan solo se hizo a un lado y se sentó en el concreto, Arthur se puso frente a él y con una sonrisa vanidosa expandió sus hermosas alas blancas

-¿lo ves? Estas alas me costaron un montón de juramentos de pobreza, unos cuantos rosarios y ser prácticamente el esclavo de San Pedro- presumió regocijándose por la cara sorprendida de Alfred que paseaba sus ojos examinando cada centímetro de las alas hasta que se levantó acercándose a Arthur para después acariciar con su dedo índice una de las esquinas de las celestiales extremidades.

El ojiverde sintió un agradable escalofrió recorrerle al sentir el tacto del otro pero aun así retrocedió

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó sonrojado

-es que aquí, entre las plumas tienes un tatuaje… creo que dice "I Love Punk" o algo así- dijo entrecerrando los ojos intentando leer mejor pero entonces Arthur volvió a esconderlas

-¡tú no viste nada! Si Dios descubre eso me espera un buen sermón, nunca le gustó el punk incluso cuando Sid Vicius murió y quería entrar al cielo no lo dejó, aun me siento mal por no haber intervenido- dijo lamentándose

-entonces te creo- le interrumpió Alfred, el otro parpadeó un par de veces –de verdad te creo, además me había estado preguntando que era esa cosa flotando sobre tú cabeza- dijo señalando la aureola dorada de Arthur

-creo que vas a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza- le dijo comenzando a enfadarse

-pero si soy un héroe, ya verás que nos llevaremos bien- dijo riendo estrepitosamente pasando su brazo por el hombro del ángel

Al mismo tiempo en otro lado Ludwig aun tenía en sus brazos a cierto castaño que lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y algunos cuantos rasguños

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ligeramente sonrojado

-sí, eso creo ve~ - contestó limpiando con sus puños las lagrimas que salían contra su voluntad, Ludwig logró despegar sus ojos de la tierna carita del chico para después desviar sus ojos celestes a… ¿una aureola? Si, definitivamente esa cosa dorada y que tenía un brillo extraterrenal era una aureola y no parecía estar sostenida por nada

-este… ya puedes bajarme…- la voz del chico en sus brazos lo sacó de su ensimismamiento así que lo bajó con cuidado tan solo para ver el extraño atuendo que llevaba: una toga, sandalias y esa aureola que flotaba desafiando cualquier ley de la física… ah… era desesperante, le desesperaba que las cosas no tuvieran una explicación lógica y esa cosa flotante era una de esas cosas ilógicas

-disculpa por haber caído en tú árbol- escuchó que el castaño se disculpaba con una sonrisa bobalicona y endemoniadamente tierna, cosa irónica ya que Feliciano era un ángel

-querrás decir "perdón por subir a tu árbol"- le corrigió el rubio aun sin quitar la vista de la cosa rara y dorada

-no, yo no me subí caí sobre él cuando estaba cayendo del cielo, soy un ángel, mejor dicho soy tu ángel de la guarda- le explicó animadamente, Ludwig alzó una ceja y lo miró de manera rara, después tomó la cabeza del chico para comenzar a examinarla

-no parece que te hayas golpeado- aunque el hecho de que no hubiera golpes en su castaño cráneo no explicaba aun el porqué de una aureola flotando… a menos que lo que el muchacho decía fuese verdad… el rubio sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarse ese estúpido pensamiento de la mente

-ve~ ¿Por qué no me crees?- dijo Feliciano con la voz entrecortada amenazando con volver a ponerse a llorar

-porque eso es imposible, los ángeles no existen- declaró con toda frialdad poniéndose ambas manos en la cintura. Feliciano cayó sobre sus rodillas y sacó de quien sabe donde un pañuelo para morderlo por las esquina reprimiendo las lagrimas, de pronto todo el lugar se volvió obscuro (aunque apenas fueran las nueve de la mañana) y una extraña luz de un reflector daba directamente sobre el ángel que miró con expresión dolorida a Ludwig que se preguntaba por qué diablos aquello parecía un intento de escena cómica sacado de cualquier anime cliché.

-no digas cosas tan crueles, ¡si fuera un hada ya estaría muerto!- le espetó

-pero no eres un hada ni tampoco un ángel así que hazme el favor de retirarte si estás bien- le pidió haciendo que todo regresara a la normalidad mientras volvía a caminar hacia su casa

-¡pero si lo soy!- gritó Feliciano cerrando los puños y dando una patada al piso, inflando los cachetes como si se tratara de un niño pequeño mientras veía la espalda de Ludwig alejarse.

El ángel de ojos almendrados pensó en una buena forma de convencer al rubio así que aun sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en sus labios cuando una idea se le vino a la mente, así que desplegó sus alas y voló hasta donde estaba Ludwig, se detuvo una vez que quedó detrás de él y se elevó un poco más

El rubio de pronto vio frente a él el rostro de Feliciano pero…

-¡waaaaa!- gritó cayendo de espaldas al ver que el chico estaba en el aire de cabeza sonriéndole divertido, enfocó mejor la vista y pudo ver un par de alas que se movían permitiéndole al chico poder volar en tan incómoda posición

-te dije que soy un ángel- le dijo sonriéndole pícaramente

Ludwig intentó articular alguna palabra pero era imposible así que cuando recobró el habla lo único que pudo decir fue…

-puedo ver tu ropa interior- dijo señalando los calzones bombachos de Feliciano que gracias a que estaba de cabeza su túnica se alzaba dejando ver sus interiores de un inmaculado blanco. El castaño se cubrió totalmente sonrojado al mismo tiempo que sus alas desaparecían y una vez más cayó al piso

-ve~ que pena- dijo llorando con la cara roja por la vergüenza

-pero supongo que ahora te creo…- le dijo Ludwig ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara

Feliciano lo miró por unos momentos intentando asimilar sus palabras, su expresión triste despareció para dar lugar a una gran sonrisa así que en vez de tomar la mano del rubio se le fue en un abrazo enganchando sus brazos en el cuello del más alto que se puso algo nervioso por tanto contacto físico

-que bien, que bien prometo cuidarte bien- le dijo aun sin soltarlo

-s… si… está bien, pero bájate…- le pidió el rubio sintiendo como el castaño enredaba sus piernas en sus cintura, el otro hizo caso al instante y solo siguió sonriendo.

Ludwig dio un suspiro mirando al ángel frente a él que decía cosas como "hera hera" o algo así; sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número de uno de sus pocos amigos, esperó a que contestarán

-Kiku, buenos días, soy yo Ludwig- dijo ahora viendo como el castaño perseguía una mariposa muy feliz de la vida

-Ludwig-san ahora mismo iba a la escuela ¿sucede algo?- contestó otra voz desde el otro lado de la línea

-si… tuve un pequeño… eh… percance así que me preguntaba si podías decirle a los maestros que llegaré un poco tarde por favor- le pidió realmente apenado por pedir favores

-claro que si, espero solucione su "percance"- le deseó Kiku

-muchas gracias te veo después- pero antes de que el otro contestara un extraño estruendo se escuchó venir de la casa de Kiku

-creo que los vecinos están haciendo mucho alboroto, nos vemos después- y colgó rápida y sospechosamente Ludwig escuchó como la llamada se cortaba y tal vez se hubiera preocupado por su amigo si no tuviera que ir a rescatar a Feliciano de una ardilla rabiosa que lo perseguía.

En otras partes cierto albino miraba fijamente a los ojos verdes de un desconocido que acababa de allanar su casa y que aparte se había atrevido a ensuciar sus awesome sabanas con esas botas de tacón alto que parecía las había sacado del guardarropa de una prostituta.

-buenos días- le saludó el tipo que aparte traía unos cuernos de diablito y una cola a juego

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Gilbert sin moverse de su posición frunciendo el seño molesto no solo porque acababa de despertar dos horas más temprano de lo planeado sino porque un extraño olor a azufre estaba inundando su habitación

-hay ósea ¿Qué son esas maneras de saludar? Como sea soy un demonio- dijo sencillamente saltando de la cama sentándose en ella cruzando sus piernas casi desnudas

Gilbert no dijo nada por unos segundos

-más bien pareces uno de esos strippers que se desnudan a domicilio y yo no he contratado a ninguno así que lárgate de mi casa- dijo enfadado incorporándose en la cama y revolviendo su cabello plateado

-mmmmmmm ¿Qué te parece si te digo que no?- le dijo el rubio que acababa de sacar un teléfono celular y tecleaba en él con un gesto desinteresado en el rostro

-entonces tendrás que prepararte para quedar irreconocible gracias a la golpiza que te voy a dar si no te largas a la cuenta de tres- le amenazó viendo como el otro no se movía de su posición

-si, como quieras, solo déjame terminar de escribir esto ósea como que Francis no ha actualizado nadita su Twitter, le dije: "Francis cariño ósea como que escribes un super twitt cuando llegues con tú humano, me lo cuentas todo" y mira que el muy tontito no ha puesto nada- chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla del celular

-eso suena muy interesante ahora largo- dijo levantándose de la cama abriendo la puerta de su habitación y señalando el pasillo

-ósea como que ¿Qué parte de no me voy a ir no entendiste? tu capacidad de razonamiento es pésima, deberías preocuparte por eso- le dijo ahora acostándose en la propia cama del albino cruzando sus tobillos y aun escribiendo en su teléfono

-oye no sé quién eres ni como carajos entraste pero es hora de que te vayas antes de que agotes mi awesome paciencia que por cierto no es mucha- le dijo tomándolo por el cuello de la playera con violencia, el ojiverde solo volteó a verlo

-en serio el mundo humano apesta- escuchó que el chico de los cuernos decía dándole un manotazo soltándose de su agarre –ya te dije que soy un demonio y entré por ese súper fabuloso hoyo que hice en tu piso y por tercera vez voy a gastar saliva diciéndote que no me voy a ir ósea ya supéralo ¿no?-

-¿quién te crees para contestarme así?- dijo Gilbert alzando su puño y a punto de darle un puñetazo justo en la nariz al tipo ese que con habilidad detuvo su mano impidiéndole moverla

-no me creo, SOY el demonio más _ fashion_ que vas a encontrar en todo el infierno y si fuera tú no volvería a siquiera pensar en golpearme- le dijo apretando el puño de Gilbert que aun tenía en su mano haciendo que el albino soltara un leve quejido que intentó disimular con una maldición.

Feliks al fin lo liberó retomando su atención a su celular

-ahora que ha quedado claro como que vamos a cometer pecados y hacer maldades como matar gente o divulgar mensajes de odio- decía aun concentrado en su teléfono móvil

-el único pecado que se ha cometido aquí es en primera que estés acostado en mi cama y que aun insistas en ser un demonio, tal vez no eres un stripper pero… ¡mierda! ¡Hay un hoyo en mi piso!- dijo señalando el extraño agujero que al igual que el que estaba en casa de Mathew este sacaba humo mezclado con gritos agónicos

-si, por ahí entré, no te preocupes se cerrará en unas horas solo procura no asomarte mucho como que a las almas en pena les gusta arrastrar gente para compartir su inmundicia o algo así, tipo como que están súper desesperados por la salvación je je je ilusos- se burló Feliks que al fin había dejado su celular en paz sentándose de cuclillas a un lado del hoyo y con un chistoso "puff" su trinche apareció en una de sus manos y comenzó a picar las manos que intentaban salir del hoyo pidiendo piedad y redención

-¿quieres intentarlo? es como que bien chistoso cuando atraviesas la piel- decía entre risitas tontas picando a cuanto pedazo de carne pudiera ver a través del humo.

Gilbert le arrebató el trinche asustado, bueno obvio no asustado porque alguien tan increíble como Gilbert no conocía el significado de la palabra "miedo"

-¡hey deja de torturar almas en mi habitación!- le regañó

-entonces ya me crees que soy un demonio- dijo el rubio levantándose

-pues si haces un extraño portal "infierno-tierra" creo que es obvio que te crea, lo que ahora no me explico es porque alguien como tú vino a ver a alguien tan fabulosamente awesome como yo, ya sé que soy tan increíble que hasta en el infierno quieren conocerme, pero no es para tanto, te puedo dar mi autógrafo y unos cuantos más si quieres pero que sea rápido que tengo que ir a la escuela- dijo sacando un montón de fotos suyas y un plumón

-ósea como que ¿Qué diablos te fumas para pensar que vine aquí por tu firma? Obvio estoy aquí por trabajo, digo como que ya sabes tengo que incitarte a hacer el mal y esas cosas- le explicó jugando con un mechón de su cabello

-¿y eso para qué?- preguntó Gilbert viendo como el trinche en su mano desaparecía con otro "puff"

-pues no sé, pregúntale a Satanás, ya no quiere hablar conmigo desde que pinté su oficina de rosa y le dije que el rojo, los cuernitos y la cola estaban como que totalmente _out_ y que lo nuevo era algo como tipo Sebastián de Kuroshtitsuji pero se enojó así como que al extremo y pues ya no me habla- le contó ligeramente apenado de contar algo así

-¿pero que no hacer el mal me llevará al infierno? Y pues… esas almas no se veían muy felices- dijo mirando de reojo el hoyo en el piso.

Feliks se acercó a él contoneando sus caderas y su cola, enganchó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del albino sonriéndole con malicia

-falta muchísimo tiempo para que llegue el día de tú muerte, además las reglas se hicieron para romperse- pegó su boca al oído del ojirrojo –el ser bueno solo te hará aburrido y nada increíble y se siente taaaaaaan bien desafiar a Dios, tan solo mírame a mí, puedo hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera como yo quiera no como esas patéticas almas que van al cielo y se la pasan bajo el yugo de un tipo al que ni siquiera le han visto la cara, vamos Gilbert déjate caer en la tentación- le susurró como si de un hechizo se tratase

-no suena tan mal…- contestó el albino sin poder controlar sus propias palabras, pero la voz de Feliks sonaba muy convincente.

-esa actitud me agrada, vamos a algún lado a molestar personas- propuso pero el albino negó con su dedo

-antes de eso tengo que avisar que llegaré tarde a la escuela- sacó su celular y llamó a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¿si diga?- respondió la voz de un muchacho

-hola Antonio soy ore-sama kesesese hey sé un buen muchacho y dile a mis profesores que se pudran porque llegare a la hora que quiera- le ordenó sonriendo de manera ególatra mientras que Feliks solo jugaba con Gilbird

-¿otra vez? Sabes que no le puedo decir eso a los maestros porque es a mí a quien terminan regañando- contestó afligido Antonio que estaba en el baño de su casa con el celular entre la oreja y el hombro rociándose desodorante, para ser más específicos rociándose su nuevo _AXE excite*_, ese mismo que en el comercial decían que "hasta los ángeles caerán"

-si, como sea Toño, te lo encargo- y colgó, Antonio solo dio un suspiro terminado de echarse desodorante cuando un horrible estruendo se escuchó en su habitación, salió espantado del baño y justo en su cama en medio de algunos escombros provenientes del pobre techo que ahora tenía un hoyo estaba un muchacho castaño lleno de polvo y yeso, oh si, y tenía unas grandes alas en la espada junto con una aureola flotando sobre su cabeza.

El hispano miró sin habla al chico, después miró la botella de desodorante que aun estaba en sus manos, después otra vez al joven y una última vez su desodorante… carajo… los comerciales no mentían…

Por último había alguien más que tenía visitas inesperadas.

Tras colgar el teléfono Kiku se disponía a pedirles "amablemente" a sus vecinos que dejaran de hacer tanto maldito escándalo así que salió al patio de su casa cargado con la fiel katana que siempre le había funcionado como protección personal, sin embargo en su patio solo pudo encontrarse con un par de extraños, un tipo que usaba una toga y una aureola en su cabeza, cabello castaño medianamente largo y ojos verde olivo que miraba de manera asesina a otro tipo moreno de cabello negro con un antifaz blanco, llevaba pantalones negros y una sudadera roja con la capucha puesta, sobre la capucha lucia unos cuernos rojos y de su pantalón sobresalía una cola

-lárgate de aquí gallina que puede volar- dijo el de los cuernos regresándole la mirada amenazadora

-mejor vete tú estereotipo mal hecho de demonio- le contestó el de ojos verdes

-retráctate de tus palabras o el apocalipsis se va a adelantar- le advirtió el pelinegro

-pues adelántalo y así podré patear tu trasero pecador de una buena vez- respondió el castaño

Kiku tan solo los miró sin estar muy seguro de detener la pelea primero o preguntarles quienes eran y que querían.

/

***No sé si ustedes han visto el comercial de **_**AXE excite **_**pero si no lo han hecho aquí les dejo el link para que puedan entender el chiste ja ja ja .com/watch?v=jO1oa7N3x_Y y si, sé que esos comerciales de AXE son medio sexistas, pero son ingeniosos no lo puedo negar.**

**WAAA fue realmente divertido hacer este capítulo, espero hayan disfrutado leyéndolo y les haya arrancado al menos una sonrisa, gracias por los reviews hasta luego n_n**


	3. Encuentros Incomodos

ANGELES Y DEMONIOS

Encuentros incómodos

Después de que Antonio se le quedó viendo a su botella de desodorante y agradeció de todo corazón ser víctima de la mercadotecnia bien hecha al fin puso completa atención al ser que estaba en su cama: un muchachito de cabello castaño obscuro, ojos del mismo color con un extraño riso sobresaliendo de su cabeza, vestía una túnica blanca, sandalias, unas grandes alas las cuales movía un poco para quitarles el yeso de encima y en su cabeza una simpática aureola dorada.

El hispano se acercó con pasos dudosos a la cama y pudo notar que unas pequeñísimas lágrimas se asomaban de los ojos obscuros del ángel así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y poner cara de pederasta frente a una escuela primaria por lo tierno que se veía el chico que volteó a ver al español, se limpió las lagrimas con el brazo lo que lo hizo ver aun mas adorable aunque…

-¿Qué tanto miras bastardo? ¿No ves que estoy herido? Ayúdame- le dijo en un tono nada amable rompiendo así la magia del momento

-ah… si, perdón- dijo Antonio extendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a bajar de la cama

-no seas imbécil puedo bajar solo, trae algo para mi ala que se lastimó- le regañó dándole un manotazo y señalando su ala izquierda que tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre

-disculpa, voy por el botiquín- y corrió de nuevo al baño mientras el ángel decía algunas cosas en ¿italiano? Antonio no sabía que los ángeles hablaran italiano, bueno tal vez era porque la sede más grande de la iglesia católica estaba en Italia… seguramente era por eso.

Una vez más se reunió con el ángel que se sacudía el cabello quitándose los pedazos de concreto que aun quedaban, miró a Antonio que lo estaba viendo fijamente

-dame eso- dijo arrebatándole el botiquín, lo abrió y sacó unos cuantos algodones junto con el alcohol pero para su mala suerte sus manos no alcanzaban el lugar herido, así que algo molesto le pidió ayuda a Antonio. El ojiverde tomó el algodón con cuidado hizo a un lado las plumas para ver mejor la herida que solo era algo superficial, comenzó a curarlo sin decir nada hasta que el silencio se hizo insoportable

-así que eres un ángel…- comenzó a decir de manera casual

-si- contestó el otro de manera cortante

-y eh… bueno, no quiero ser maleducado pero ¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó poniéndole una bandita con imágenes de Shinati-chan en el lugar de la herida

-¿estás cuestionando las ordenes de Dios?- le preguntó ahora el ángel con una mirada sombría y un tono que cualquier gánster de la mafia podría envidiar

-n… no… je je je claro que no- dijo riendo con nerviosismo sintiendo esa aura maligna saliendo del castaño ¿en serio era normal que los ángeles fueran así de agresivos?

-bien porque de ahora en adelante es tu deber alimentarme y hacer todo lo que yo diga, a cambio yo voy a ser tu ángel guardián ¿entendido?- le dijo cruzándose de brazos escondiendo sus alas, obviamente no notó el curita con la cara de Shinati-chan

-¡entonces eres mi ángel de la guarda! Wow siempre pensé que los ángeles guardianes eran algo así como niños desnudos rubios que volaban a tu alrededor sin que te dieras cuenta- comentó Antonio tomando un poco más de confianza

-esos son los querubines idiota, ahora si tienes tiempo de estar pensando en cosas inútiles arregla ese desorden y dame algo de comer, estar en el mundo humano hace que me de hambre y que sea rápido- le ordenó saliendo del cuarto directo a la cocina

-tengo la extraña sensación de que me ve como a un esclavo- dijo aun sonriente Antonio aunque por dentro no estaba tan animado, pero aquel ángel era ¡tan lindo!

Mientras tanto en el siempre tranquilo y silencioso hogar de Kiku nuestro asiático miraba al par de seres sobrenaturales que ahora se estaban jalando la cola y alas respectivamente tan solo para molestarse mutuamente

-Pues Satanás puede hacer que la tierra entera se incendie en un segundo- presumía el de cuernos tirando de las alas del castaño

-¿ah sí? Pues Dios puede crear un diluvio en cualquier momento- respondió el de ojos oliva jalando la cola del otro

-pues Satanás se puede convertir en una serpiente y en todo lo que él quiera- volvió a decir el hombre con antifaz

-entonces Dios se transforma en un árbol en llamas, habla con los humanos y les da unas increíbles tablas con los diez mandamientos- presumió el que tenía una aureola en su cabeza

Kiku alzó una ceja, esos dos parecían niños de primaria peleando al más puro estilo "mi papá es mejor que el tuyo" así que fingiendo no haber visto tan patética escena se dirigió de nuevo al interior de su dulce hogar para intentar reprimir el recuerdo de esa pelea, pero apenas se dio media vuelta sintió como lo tomaban por ambos brazos

-hey espera, hay algo que hablar contigo- le dijo el tipo de los cuernos que lo agarraba del brazo derecho

-sí, algo muy importante- coincidió por primera vez el ángel que tomaba su brazo izquierdo

Kiku volteó a verlos con el temor impregnado en sus ojos… lo siguiente de lo que estuvo consciente era que estaban los tres juntos en su sala bebiendo té y comiendo galletitas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-disculpen…- comenzó a decir el oriental dejando a un lado su taza de té y viendo como los otros dos de repente se dedicaban miradas asesinas y alguno que otro insulto que disimulaban cuando acercaban sus tazas a la boca

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con voz adormilada el ángel, un cambio realmente drástico pues minutos antes estaba casi gritando

-bueno, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación o que he visto mucho anime pero… ¿ustedes son un ángel y un demonio?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta

-¡claro que lo somos! Aunque no sé porque este tipo está aquí pero yo vine para hacer que te portes mal un rato- dijo animado el de antifaz con su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro como si fuera la de un perro o un gato

-pues yo estoy aquí para evitar que caigas en la tentación de este idiota, soy tú ángel de guarda- contestó sin evitar bostezar entre palabras

-ya veo- dijo Kiku dándole otro trago a su té, después dio un suspiro viendo fijamente a sus inesperados invitados –espero no se ofendan pero no soy católico ni cristiano así que mi religión no me permite creer en ustedes-

Tanto el ángel como el demonio parpadearon un par de veces y después rieron nerviosos

-¿Qué clase de broma es esa? Si el catolicismo domina el mundo- dijo el demonio acabándose su propio té de un trago

-no nos vas a decir que eres ateo ¿verdad? Porque si es así tendré que castigarte y eso no se supone que hace un ángel de la guarda- dijo el ojiverde tomando una galleta llevándosela a la boca con parsimonia

-tampoco soy ateo, soy sintoísta- contestó algo preocupado por la reacción de los otros dos que dejaron caer las galletas que tenían en las manos

Volvieron a reír nerviosos

-nos permites un momento, tenemos que hacer una llamada- dijo el demonio que al igual que el ángel sacaron un celular marcaron un número y esperaron

-hola Dios, perdón por interrumpirte en tú juego de póker pero… verás…- volteó a ver a Kiku y bajó la voz –este muchacho dice que es sintoísta ¿Qué hago? Ellos son politeístas y bueno, tú y el politeísmo no se llevan bien… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que aun así lo cuide? ¿Solo porque es uno de tus hijos? Ah… está bien Dios suerte en tú juego- y colgó bostezando una vez más

Por otro lado el tipo de los cuernos y la cola no era tan discreto

-¡no me vengas con eso Satanás! ¿Cómo que cualquier humano puede caer en el pecado? Pero este tipo no cree en el infierno ni siquiera cree en ti, ah… está bien, está bien, lo encaminaré por los senderos del mal, si ya entendí no tienes que repetirlo…- y colgó de mala gana

Ambos seres volvieron a sentarse clavando sus ojos en las obscuras iris del oriental

-pues no importa si crees en falsas deidades aun así tengo que cuidarte porque eres una criatura de Dios- dijo el ángel que intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos

-si como sea, el punto es que te voy a volver tan maldito que habrá un lugar en el infierno con tú nombre grabado en piedra ja ja ja- dijo emocionado el demonio

Kiku tan solo dejó caer sus hombros pesadamente ¿Qué se supone tenía que hacer en una situación así?

Ya había pasado una semana, una larga, larga, larga semana desde que aquellos extraños invitados habían llegado a invadir… bueno "compartir" los hogares de nuestros queridos protagonistas y sencillamente estos no podían acostumbrarse a ellos, ya fueran ángeles, demonios o los mismísimos jinetes del apocalipsis solo querían que se fueran ¡ya! Tal era el caso de Alfred que una vez más se dirigía a la universidad y pegado a él como un chicle estaba Arthur que por cierto había tenido que ponerse ropa normal la cual no le agradaba en absoluto pero aun con todo y ropa normal no podía o mejor dicho se había negado rotundamente a esconder su aureola.

-Artie, ya te dije que puedo venir solo a la escuela, no tienes que seguirme todo el tiempo- dijo con cansancio tratando de mostrar su heroica sonrisa de siempre reprimiendo las ganas de huir en ese momento tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran, pero dado que ya lo había intentado se dio cuenta de que su guardián tenia alas las cuales podían volar muy rápido.

-no seas imprudente, soy tu ángel de la guardia tengo que estar contigo en todo momento, nunca se sabe que peligros puede haber en el mundo humano y por centésima vez deja de llamarme "Artie" suena ñoño- le reprendió con los brazos cruzados caminando a un lado del ojiazul el cual soltó un leve lloriqueo

-está bien que tengas que cuidarme pero no es necesario que me vigiles mientras me baño para que no me ahogue en la bañera, ni tampoco que me hagas el desayuno y me obligues a quedarme sentado en el comedor hasta que no me lo termine todo ah y que prácticamente me encierres en casa y no me dejes salir hasta que no me ponga un suéter, eres un ángel no mi madre… ni siquiera mi madre era tan estricta- se quejó

-deberías agradecérmelo ¿Qué harías si te da una pulmonía? Eres demasiado descuidado jovencito- le sermoneó sintiendo la mirada de los otros alumnos sobre él, mejor dicho sobre su aureola pero decidió hacer caso omiso

-no soy descuidado, tú eres el que tiene un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, relájate Artie, no es como si me fuera a encontrar con un demonio aquí en la escuela ja ja ja- dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Arthur.

Oh pero que equivocado estaba el pequeño Alfred ya que a pocos metros de él su joven hermano (joven por unas horas) estaba deambulando por el campus acompañado de Francis que se divertía alzándole las faldas a las chicas con su cola ya que solo había estado de acuerdo en esconder sus cuernos

-hey _mon petit_ ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a hacer diabluras? Me aburro- le preguntó guiñándole un ojo a una muchacha mientras subía su falda con su cola

-cuando tenga tiempo, tengo mucha tarea ¿y porque sigues usando ese acento francés?- respondió Matty cargando una montaña de libros que apenas si lo dejaban ver por dónde iba

-_langue, car il est plus séduisant que les Français _(porque no hay idioma más seductor que el francés)- respondió el demonio sacando una rosa de quien sabe donde

-si claro- Mathew tan solo lo ignoró cuando de pronto alguien pasó a su lado, un chico altísimo, de cabello rubio casi blanco, ojos violáceos y sonrisa infantil; Matt no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada desviando sus ojos azules al instante en que estos chocaron con los color violeta del otro que solo siguió con su camino

-uhhhhh parece que alguien se quiere llevar a la cama a cierto tipo enorme- se burló Francis repasando con los ojos al más alto que ya iba lejos mientras recargaba su brazo en la cabeza del canadiense que estaba tan rojo como un semáforo

-¡no se dé que me hablas!- se defendió Mathew escondiendo su rostro entre los libros

-si claro, hasta acá puedo escuchar a tus hormonas gritando por estar en esos brazos, soy un demonio especialista en la lujuria, no intentes engañarme- le dijo picándole una mejilla al rubio que sentía su cara derretirse por la vergüenza

-no es lujuria nada mas… también hay… tú sabes… sentimientos, como amor… o algo así- dijo bajando cada vez más el tono de su voz a la vez que enterraba aun mas su rostro en los libros

-por Satanás no me hables de esa cosa, recuerda Matty _mon petit_ y recuérdalo bien, el amor es lo único que puede matar a un demonio- le dijo de manera seria tomándolo por la barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo directo a los ojos, después sonrió y le robó un fugaz beso al chico que cayó de espaldas por la impresión

-¿¡qué te pasa! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó tapándose la boca todavía más rojo de lo que ya estaba

-pues tu cara estaba muy cerca y si tu trasero hubiera estado a mi alcance te estarías despidiendo de tu virginidad ahora mismo- dijo riendo de manera rara

-eres un pervertido, no sé cómo te acepté en mi casa- se quejó el rubio levantando sus libros cuando pudo notar que Francis se había quedado extrañamente callado, volteó a verlo y pudo ver que este tenía su mirada fija en alguien más

-creo que esa persona se me hace conocida- dijo el demonio acariciando su barba con sus dedos sin quitarle la vista de encima a las personas que se acercaban

-claro que se te hace conocida, es mi gemelo Alfred, vaya, me sorprende que este aquí tan temprano- explicó Mathew saludándolo de lejos con un gesto de la mano

-no me refiero a él, sino a quien está con él- dijo enfocando mejor la vista cuando pudo notar cierta cosa brillante -¿Qué? Ja ja ja esto no puede ser, el mundo es una servilleta- dijo riendo tomando al menor por el brazo apresurándolo para encontrarse con los otros dos

-hey _bro _¿Cómo estás?- le saludó Alfred cuando ya estaban cerca, Arthur volteó a ver a quien saludaba, pero en vez de ver a Mathew sus ojos esmeralda se fijaron en una cola demoniaca que se movía cínicamente de un lado a otro

-¡¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?- saltó de repente Arthur empujando ligeramente a Alfred y poniéndose frente a él

-¿eh? ¿Un ángel vistiendo ropas humanas, que puede tocar a un humano y hablar con él? ¿Acaso ahora los ángeles necesitan materializarse para ser escuchados? Deben estar desesperados allá arriba- se burló Francis logrando que los hermanos los miraran confundidos

-Artie ¿Quién es él?- preguntó Alfred

-¿Artie? Ja ja ja ja pero que bajo ha caído el que alguna vez custodiaba las puertas del cielo- volvió a burlarse Francis provocando que Arthur frunciera peligrosamente el seño

-Francis ¿conoces a esta persona?- era el turno de Mathew de preguntar

-¿tú lo conoces a él?- cuestionó Alfred señalando al de la cola

-responde ¿Qué haces aquí?- Arthur volvió a exigir una respuesta ignorando a los hermanos

-no seas así solo vine a hacer nuevos amigos ¿verdad Mathew?- dijo volteando a ver a Matt que asintió con la cabeza como si se tratara de un zombi -él aceptó ser mi amigo, yo no lo obligue así que no me puedes impedir nada- pasó su brazo por el hombro de Mathew

-vamos Matty- le susurró al otro con una cara de burla dedicada a Arthur

-nos vemos Alfred- se despidió el más pequeño siguiendo a Francis pero antes de que se alejaran más Arthur tomó a Francis de la muñeca con fuerza

-recuerda que aun hay quien escucha los susurros de los ángeles- le advirtió sonriendo al ver la mueca de dolor de Francis pues su piel se sentía arder por el contacto de su enemigo natural. El ojiazul se soltó con algo de trabajo y se alejó viendo la quemadura en su brazo

-¿Quién era ese tipo y porque estaba con mi hermano?- preguntó entonces Alfred sacando a Arthur de su ensimismamiento

-solo un tipo que me conoce y no tengo la menor idea de porque estaba con tu hermano- respondió sin más continuando con su camino, no planeaba decirle a Alfred que su gemelo había aceptado a un demonio en su vida y que corría peligro de que su alma fuera directo al infierno si seguía con él.

El ángel volteó a ver a Alfred que no estaba muy convencido de las palabras del ojiverde

-Alfred, cuida mucho a tú hermano- le dijo, el otro parpadeó unos segundos

-siempre lo hago, soy su héroe personal ja ja ja- y rió estrepitosamente

-¿entonces porque no vive contigo?- le preguntó suspicazmente

-ah… Matty es algo sensible, se puso como loco cuando vendí a su oso Kumakichi por e-bay, no sé porque hizo tanto alboroto si tenía ese muñeco desde que nacimos y según era su amigo y tenía gran valor sentimental… o eso me dijo cuando recibí el dinero… al final me hizo recuperarlo y se fue a vivir a otro lado, pero yo sé que me quiere, así es nuestra relación- volvió a reír restándole importancia al asunto

-vaya, eres un hermano ejemplar…- dijo sarcásticamente Arthur

-¿verdad que si?- y siguieron con su camino a clases.

En otros lados alguien apenas estaba despertando ya que la noche anterior cierto ser celestial lo obligó a desvelarse solo para vigilar que no hubiera zombis en la casa.

Ludwig sintió los rayos de sol pegándole directo en la cara, sabía que era hora de despertar, ah… pero le costaba tanto trabajo, así que decidió mantener sus ojos cerrados un rato mas cuando de pronto algo extraño comenzó a hacerle cosquillas bajo la nariz, frunció el seño por lo molesto de la sensación hasta que pronto se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo pesaba un poco más de lo normal por tanto abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con Feliciano recargando tiernamente su cabeza en el pecho del alemán y su pierna enredada en una de las del rubio, plácidamente dormido usando tan solo una muy holgada playera negra también propiedad de Ludwig que apenas si le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo

-¡Feliciano!- exclamó Ludwig algo apenado por la sugestiva posición del castaño que aun le hacía cosquillas bajo la nariz con su rulito

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó somnoliento Feliciano restregando sus ojos con su brazo apoyando una mano en la cama

-¿otra vez te dormiste aquí?- le preguntó aun nervioso Ludwig y más al ver como la playera resbalaba por uno de los hombros del castaño, vaya que le quedaba grande

-ve~ es que aun tenía miedo, además tengo que cuidarte en todo momento- le dijo ligeramente arrepentido por no haber seguido las ordenes del rubio –no te enojes conmigo- le pidió alzando un poco su rodilla la cual estaba entre las piernas de Ludwig y que alcanzó a rozar cierta parte importante en todo hombre.

El ojiazul tuvo que reprimir un suspiro al sentir el inocente contacto

-por favor Ludwig, no te enojes…- dijo de nuevo con sus ojos almendrados comenzando a llenarse de lagrimas de una manera tan moe que podría darte un coma diabético en cualquier momento. Aunque en ese momento Ludwig no estaba preocupado por sus niveles de azúcar en la sangre ya que Feliciano tenía su rodilla cada vez más cerca de sus "regiones vitales"

-n… no te… preocupes- dijo con la voz entrecortada tratando de alejarse del castaño pero este se acercó aun más

-¿en serio no estás enojado?- preguntó notando como Ludwig evitaba siquiera mirarlo pero no era porque estuviera enfadado sino porque si seguía viendo esa cara no iba a responder por sus actos ¿acaso el ángel sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin tener sexo? ¡Mucho! Si de por si casi no tenía amigos tener una pareja le era casi imposible y sin una pareja no tenía sexo y sin sexo cualquier insinuación por inconsciente que esta fuera lo podía convertir en un violador en potencia

-¡si, lo digo en serio! Así que aléjate por favor- le dijo tomándolo por los hombros apartándolo lo más lejos posible.

El gesto de tristeza de Feliciano se marcó aun más por la actitud del rubio pero rápidamente lo sustituyó por una radiante sonrisa

-perdón por molestarte, como disculpa te haré el desayuno- y saltó de la cama fuera del cuarto

Ludwig se llevó un brazo a la frente, podía jurar que escuchó la voz del ángel quebrarse a pesar de estar sonriéndole, debería ser menos rudo… ¡pero no podía! Sencillamente ese muchachito lo ponía nervioso en todo momento excepto cuando lo hacía enojar por lo torpe que era ¿en serio alguien así tenía que protegerlo? Más bien parecía lo contrario. Feliciano era tan tremendamente distraído que podría provocarse la muerte en cualquier momento por cualquier tontería como cortarse la yugular con el filo de una hoja de papel o algo así.

El rubio fue al baño para lavarse la cara y tratar de tranquilizar sus hormonas, bajó a la cocina donde vio que Feliciano cocinaba en silencio, de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpabilidad lo atacó así que sin mas remedio y sucumbiendo ante los encantos del ángel se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza con ternura, Feliciano tuvo que agacharse un poco por el peso de la mano

-perdón, no fue mi intención hablarte así- se disculpó Ludwig con la cara sonrojada mirando a otro lado, el castaño se sorprendió un poco pero después sonrió como de costumbre

-¡no te preocupes!- y se aferró al cuello del rubio que tensó todo su cuerpo y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda como respuesta.

Tras haber arreglado el asunto los dos se sentaron a desayunar porque la única cosa que Feliciano sabía hacer bien era cocinar así que por eso Ludwig no se quejaba.

-Feliciano…- comenzó a decir Ludwig mirando como el ángel se llevaba un gran bocado de pasta a la boca (si, pasta para desayunar) –verás, mi hermano va a venir de visita el fin de semana así que me preguntaba si podrías esconder tu sabes… la cosa sobre tú cabeza- dijo haciendo un circulo imaginario sobre su propia cabeza haciendo referencia a la aureola del ángel que se atragantó ante la sola propuesta

-ve~ no puedo hacer eso- dijo dándose golpecitos en el pecho para poder pasarse la comida –pero no tienes de que preocuparte estoy seguro de que tu hermano no lo notara- dijo volviendo a enredar su tenedor con los espaguetis

-no creo que pueda ignorar esa cosa brillante…- murmuró Ludwig viendo la aureola

-por cierto ¿Por qué no viven juntos?- preguntó entonces Feliciano con la boca llena de salsa

-antes vivíamos aquí los dos pero un día se le ocurrió ir a la oficina del director de la universidad y fracturarle la nariz de un puñetazo así que lo expulsaron y la única facultad que lo aceptaba quedaba lejos, por eso tuvo que mudarse- explicó con pesadez al recordar el lio que se había armado cuando aquello pasó y solo fue porque Gilbert había reprobado un examen…

-mmmmmmmmm yo me pregunto dónde estará mi hermanito ahora- dijo Feliciano dejando su tenedor a un lado recargando su mejilla en su mano

-¿hermanito? ¿Los ángeles tienen hermanos?- preguntó ligeramente sorprendido Ludwig

-claro, solo que no se a que parte de la tierra mandaron a mi hermanito, espero no haya sido muy lejos- sonrió recordando la cara siempre enojada de su mellizo y ambos terminaron de desayunar para ahora si comenzar el día

Y por ultimo nuestro albino favorito caminaba con dificultad ya que cierto demonio rubio estaba en su espalda enganchado a su cuello dejándose arrastrar por el ojirrojo

-Gilbeeeeeeeert estoy aburriiiiiiiiiiiiiido- se quejó Feliks que ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de mover sus pies así que prácticamente era movido por Gilbert que se lo quitó de encima

-¡pues ve a ver qué encuentras de interesante y déjame en paz! Esta awesome presencia no puede ir por ahí contigo pegado como lapa a mi espalda- se quejó Gilbert intentando deshacerse del rubio ¿Por qué había aceptado estar con él? Ya ni se acordaba

-no no no Gilbert es mi deber estar contigo y hacer maldades juntos pero te la pasas en clases y haciendo tareas,¡¿Cómo es eso posible? Tienes toda la cara de delincuente juvenil deberías andar buscando pleitos, fumando en la azotea o yo que se ósea ¡sigue el estereotipo!- le recriminó Feliks algo irritado

-no sé si sentirme halagado o insultado pero si no te parece mi awesome personalidad intelectual te repito que puedes ir a buscar a alguien más porque este increíble pedazo de humanidad tiene que verse con alguien kesesese- y rió recordando a la persona en cuestión

-está bien, entonces iré contigo- se apuntó Feliks sacando un espejo pequeño y arreglándose el cabello

-eh… no, no estás invitado- le dijo Gilbert dándose media vuelta comenzando a caminar con pasos cortos pero rápidos

-ósea como que ese fue un mal chiste Gilbert baby, te voy a acompañar quieras o no- y cuando el ojirrojo se dio cuenta ya tenía a Feliks aferrado a su brazo.

Así que un resignado Gilbert tuvo que ir a encontrarse con "esa persona" en compañía de Feliks que para asegurarse de que el albino no fuera a escapar lo tenía sujeto tan fuerte que en cualquier momento al alemán le iba a dar gangrena por la falta de circulación. Caminaron hasta la cafetería del campus en donde a lo lejos vieron a un chico serio de ojos violeta, usaba lentes y tenía un lunar bajo el labio aunque curiosamente iba acompañado de una chica, era castaña y de ojos verdes que sonreía de manera amable.

-hey señorito ¿te hice esperar?- preguntó Gilbert saludando con la mano

-sí, la verdad es que si lo hiciste pero eso ya es normal en ti…- dijo acomodándose los lentes fijando su vista en Feliks por no decir que lo vio con ojos asesinos, de esos que solo las novias celosas saben poner cuando ven a sus hombres siendo seducidos por alguna mujer de dudosa reputación -¿y quién te acompaña?- preguntó sin quitar la vista de Feliks que aun tomaba el brazo de Gilbert

-ah… él es… un amigo, supongo- contestó Gilbert sin saber muy bien que contestar

-¿supones?- dijo suspicazmente el tipo

-ah Gilbert cariño siempre tan tímido, ósea como que súper obvio soy su amigo, me llamo Feliks, vengo de Polonia y nos conocimos gracias a su blog como que nos hicimos inseparables desde el primer momento en que nos vimos- mintió Feliks restregando su cuerpo contra el brazo de Gilbert disfrutando la cara de psicópata que el muchacho estaba poniendo -¿y quién es ella? ¿Tú novia?- preguntó señalando a la muchacha

-ah, lo siento, Elizabetha, él es Gilbert un amigo de hace algún tiempo y bueno ya conocimos a… Feliks- dijo con un tono despectivo que solo hizo sonreír al rubio –yo soy Roderich es un placer- dijo indicándoles que tomaran asiento

- sí un placer, como sea, no has contestado "Rody", ella es tú novia sí o no- insistió Feliks

-es una amiga- dijo sencillamente Roderich molesto por la ridícula contracción de su nombre

-ah… entonces es tu zorra- dijo Feliks con una media sonrisa. Todos dieron un saltito en sus sillas al escuchar el insulto

-pe… per… ¿perdón?- dijo Elizabetha creyendo que había escuchado mal

-¡ahhhhh no le hagan caso a Feliks como acaba de llegar de Polonia aun confunde las palabras! ¿No es así Feliks?- preguntó alterado Gilbert tomando a Feliks de la cabeza acercándolo a él y haciendo presión en su cráneo mientras un aura maligna salía de su cuerpo

-si, tal y como dice Gilbert, en Polonia solemos decirle así a las chicas que se acuestan con sus amigos… pero no es tú caso ¿verdad Lizzy?- dijo el rubio riendo de manera burlona a lo que Elizabetha solo se limitó sonreír algo nerviosa

-no, ese no es mi caso- dijo sin saber muy bien cómo actuar con esa persona tan rara

-y entonces señorito ¿Qué te trae por aquí con tú amiga? ¿No estabas haciendo tú servicio social en una escuela de música o algo así?- preguntó intentando ignorar el irritante sonido que hacia el celular de Feliks cada vez que este apretaba una tecla pues una vez más el demonio estaba pegado como adicto a su teléfono haciendo sabrá Dios que cosas

-así es, pero Elizabetha vino de visita así que mi familia me pidió de favor que la llevara a conocer la ciudad- explicó tomando una taza de té que ya llevaba un rato sin ser tocada

-seguro la llevaras a puros lugares aburridos, deberías preguntarme a mi después de todo alguien tan awesome como yo solo conoce lo mejor kesesese- dijo con una sonrisa confianzuda

-para ti lo mejor son esos vulgares barrios rojos- comentó Roderich

-entonces Lizzy se sentirá como en casa- opinó Feliks sin mucho interés con los ojos pegados a la pantalla de su celular. Roderich se atragantó un poco con él té por tan directo y ofensivo comentario

-ah, Feliks ¿acaso estas borracho hoy? Te dije que no te tomaras las cervezas de mi refrigerador- dijo Gilbert riendo nervioso haciendo como que le daba un golpecito en la cabeza a Feliks cuando en realidad le azotó la cabeza en la mesa haciendo que una cuarteadura apareciera en el mueble

-así que ustedes son amigos desde hace algún tiempo, ¿Cómo se conocieron?- dijo Elizabetha intentando relajar el ambiente tan tenso que se había creado, Feliks solo alzó su cabeza ahora sangrante y retomó la atención a su celular ignorando el hilillo de liquido rojo que le resbalaba de la frente hasta el puente de la nariz

-ah un día vi al señorito tocando el piano en uno de los salones de música así que le dije que yo era mil veces más awesome tocando que él y sus patéticas melodías de Chopin- comenzó a contar Gilbert

-así que le pedí que tocara para mí y terminó desafinando el piano… aun me sorprende que haya podido hacer algo como eso…- continuó Roderich

-desde ese entonces no me deja en paz, siempre siguiéndome y diciéndome lo mucho que me admira, supongo que es algo normal cuando se trata de alguien tan increíble como yo- dijo Gilbert recordando aquellos tiempos

-más bien fue al revés, después de eso no dejabas de seguirme, era tan molesto- se quejó tomando otro sorbo de su té

-pero aun así parece que llevan una gran relación- dijo Elizabetha sonriente

-¿celosa Lizzy?- volvió a interrumpir Feliks

-oye Feliks creo que deberías dejar de actuar como una perra- le dijo Gilbert llegando a su limite

-lo siento Gilbo mi amor pero ese es mi trabajo- dijo sonriendo abiertamente, así que el albino algo desesperado por la actitud del rubio le jaló de manera brusca la cola que por cierto llevaba a la vista

-pues tomate un descanso- le dijo arrastrando la voz y dándole otro jalón a la curiosa extremidad, Feliks dio un gritito ahogado y se tapó la cara con las manos asintió con la cabeza a la vez que unas lagrimas se veían caer por su barbilla

-bueno, es hora de irnos, que pasen buena tarde- dijo Roderich notablemente molesto levantándose junto con Elizabetha que se despidió de ambos, aunque Feliks solo los despidió con una mano mientras que con la otra tapaba sus ojos llorosos por el dolor…

Gilbert dio un suspiro enfadado preguntándose por la grosera actitud del demonio, bueno, más grosera de lo acostumbrado.

/

**Ja ja ja ja y hasta aquí el capitulo tres, espero lo hayan disfrutado porque yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. De nuevo deseando haberles robado una sonrisa y mil gracias por los reviews y sobre todo por leer**


	4. Haciendo maldades

ANGELES Y DEMONIOS

Haciendo maldades

Finalmente otra semana más había concluido y el tan esperado Sábado había llegado así que tanto Ludwig como Feliciano estaban haciendo todos los quehaceres de la casa ya que cierto awesome hermano mayor llegaría para visitar a Ludwig.

El ángel iba de un lado para otro luciendo su infantil trajecito de marinerito que lo hacían ver mas violable… ah, perdón, quise decir tierno… si como sea, el punto es que iba de un lado a otro de la casa ya fuera barriendo o limpiando los muebles mientras que Ludwig lavaba la ropa ya que si algo lo ponía de mal humor además de Feliciano era tener una casa sucia y desordenada así que ambos se habían levantado desde temprano para dejar esa casa impecable.

-al fin terminamos ve~- dijo feliz Feliciano tirándose al sillón dispuesto a descansar

-sí, pero… ¿estás seguro que no puedes esconder tu aureola? De verdad se ve sospechosa- intentó por quinceava vez de convencerlo

-no te preocupes ya te dije que ni siquiera lo notará- dijo confianzudamente aunque no se daba cuenta que de verdad esa aureola brillaba mucho.

Tanto el ángel como el protegido decidieron pasar el resto de la mañana descansando antes de que llegara el invitado así que Ludwig optó por leer un libro y Feliciano pues… decidió sentarse en las piernas del rubio para también poder leer el mismo libro provocando que el pobre ojiazul una vez más tuviera que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol y su voluntad de acero para soportar tener el virginal trasero del ángel en sus piernas porque bueno, si era un ángel tenía que ser virgen ¿no?

Dieron las dos de la tarde en punto y el sonido del timbre salvó a Ludwig de que le fuera a dar una embolia gracias a toda la sangre que se le había ido a la cabeza y se había concentrado en sus mejillas, así que se levantó de pronto tirando al castaño al piso y sin hacerle el más mínimo caso prácticamente corrió a abrir y efectivamente en la puerta estaba el hermano más increíble y awesome que el mundo jamás podría conocer… pero a su lado había alguien más

-hermano, bienvenido- dijo ahora mirando al chico rubio de ojos verdes que tecleaba en su celular… una vez más… -y él es…- preguntó señalando con la mirada al muchacho

-ósea como que soy Feliks, un súper gusto conocerte- dijo sonriendo mientras guardaba su celular

-ah mucho gusto soy Ludwig, mi hermano no me dijo que fuera a venir con un amigo- dijo regresando la atención al albino

-verás West, cuando tu awesome hermano se disponía a venir a visitarte este intento de Barbie transexual que no sabe mantener su bocota cerrada y se pone a insultar cuanta chica se le pone enfrente se me pegó como una lapa- dijo haciendo una directa alusión al incidente con Elizabetha y Roderich

Feliks volteó a ver a Gilbert ligeramente ofendido

-ósea Gilbert corazón como que no quería decirte esto pero tengo que hacerlo para que sepas la verdad- le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró con lastima –Gilby, como que esa bruja tenía el cabello más bonito que yo, ¡ósea imperdonable que tenga esas puntas perfectas y esas ondas bien definidas! - le dijo realmente enfadado, lo que provocó un tic nervioso en la ceja del albino

-espero que no estés hablando en serio- le dijo Gilbert

-como que súper en serio, ninguna perra va a tener el pelo más bonito que yo, ¡nadie puede superar mi "fabulosidad"!- dijo poniéndose el cabello detrás de la oreja

-esa palabra no existe- dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos alemanes y tal vez la conversación hubiera seguido su curso si cierto ángel no hubiera aparecido

-ahhhh así que tú eres el hermano de Ludwig- dijo apareciendo detrás del rubio, Gilbert pasó sus ojos escarlata de Feliciano a Ludwig y así sucesivamente hasta que una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus finos labios

-oi West ¿acaso andas invadiendo las "regiones vitales" de este muchachito?- le preguntó dándole golpecitos en las costillas-

-¡claro que no! Él solo…-

-Estoy viviendo con Ludwig- dijo alegre e inocente como siempre

-¿¡Que! ¡Mi inocente West ya tiene una relación formal con un tipo que parece un chiquillo de primaria? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le preguntó jalándole los cachetes al rubio como penitencia

-¡no tengo ninguna relación! él solo vive aquí porque… ah… es nuevo en la ciudad y vamos a la misma escuela…- inventó rápidamente empujando a su hermano y sobando sus mejillas ahora hinchadas y rojas, Gilbert lo miró con sospecha e iba a volver a insistir hasta que algo captó su atención

-por cierto, ¿Qué es esa cosa sobre tú cabeza?- le preguntó a Feliciano señalando la aureola

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el ángel como si no supiera a lo que se refería

-ese aro dorado que esta flotando- volvió a decir el albino

-no sé de que hablas- volvió a decir el ángel con su misma sonrisa

- en serio hay algo sobre tú cabeza, parece una aureola- dijo examinando el dorado objeto

-pues yo no veo nada- interrumpió Ludwig

-pero ahí está: circular y brillante- dijo tomando la cabeza del castaño obligándolo a agacharse un poco señalando la aureola

-mmmmmm no, no veo nada…- dijo Ludwig intentando sonar normal

-tú si la vez ¿verdad Feliks?- le preguntó al demonio que solo sonrió de manera sospechosa

-no Gilbo yo no veo nada- dijo en un tono completamente falso

-pero aquí esta- dijo comenzando a desesperarse

-hay hermano, deja de inhalar cosas raras- le dijo invitándolos a pasar

-¡no he inhalado nada! ¡Nunca lo he hecho!- se defendió

-si como tú digas, vamos a preparar algo de wrust, tú me ayudaras- le dijo arrastrándolo a la cocina

-vayan yo me quedaré con ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?- dijo Feliks volteando a ver al ángel que aun seguía con su sonrisa bobalicona

-Feliciano ve~ - respondió alegre

-sí, yo me quedo con Feli- y volvió a sonreír de manera rara

Mientras Ludwig y Gilbert iban a la cocina Feliciano y Feliks tomaron asiento en la sala.

-Dime Feli, ¿hace mucho que vives con Ludwig?- preguntó sentándose en el sillón frente a Feliciano que negó con la cabeza alegre

-ah… ósea súper casualidad porque yo también hace muy poco que conozco a Gilbert… y como que ¿Qué te trae a su casa?- preguntó jugando con un mechón de su cabello

-¿eh? Pues… solo caí aquí je je je- dijo el muchachito

-mmmmmmmm caíste aquí… o… ¿Dios te mandó?- preguntó clavando sus ojos esmeralda en los almendrados del ángel que como raras veces hacía los abrió algo sorprendido por el comentario

-bueno yo…- comenzó a decir siendo interrumpido de pronto

-eres un ángel, como que de esos insoportables que manda Dios así como que para intentar que los humanos se vuelvan buenos y súper ñoños ¿no? Digo ósea tú aureola no es muy discreta- le dijo dejando su cabello en paz

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tú también eres un ángel?- preguntó ingenuamente con su sonrisa ensanchándose aun más

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA ¿yo? ¿Un ángel? JA JA JA JA- rió Feliks con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos por la risa –ah Feli amorcito ¿aun no me reconoces?- preguntó el otro se puso una mano bajo la barbilla intentando recordar si había visto el rostro del rubio en algún otro lado pero sin resultados

-bien, te daré una pista- así que comenzó a menear su cola de diablo la cual había estado escondiendo bajo su camisa, al mismo tiempo unos cuernos rojos comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza -¿Qué tal ahora? ¿Ya sabes _que _soy?- volvió a cuestionar acariciando la punta de su cola

-tú eres… eres…- decía Feliciano mirando de arriba abajo –eres… ¡una vaca!- dijo finalmente feliz de su descubrimiento

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES VACA, ANGEL DE MIERDA!- le gritó totalmente fuera de sí aventándole la mesita de centro a Feliciano que se agachó justo a tiempo para no ser golpeado -¡¿acaso me estás diciendo gordo? ¿Crees que soy tan gordo como una vaca? ¿Tú crees que me parto la espalda todos los malditos días torturando almas para no quemar ni una maldita caloría? ¿Sabes cuantos demonios y humanos darían su alma por este cuerpecito y aun así te atreves a llamarme "vaca"? Estas muerto niño, no me importa si eres un jodido ángel o el mismísimo Dios te voy a matar…- decía acercándose peligrosamente

-ve~ pero tienes cuernos y una cola…- dijo Feliciano lloroso por los gritos del rubio que con un cómico "PUFF!" hizo aparecer su tridente que era adornado por un listón rosa

-¡porque soy un demonio!- le gritó apuntándolo con su arma –y por insinuar que estoy gordo hoy va a ser tú ultimo día en este mundo- dijo amenazándolo

-¿eh? ¿Demonio? ¿Por qué hay un demonio aquí? Deberías estar en el infierno- dijo Feliciano levantándose del sillón y retrocediendo temeroso

-se supone que venía por trabajo pero hacer horas extras matándote no será tan malo- dijo retomando su sonrisa aunque aun podía notarse que estaba muy enojado ya que a cada paso que daba pequeñas llamas rojas chamuscaban el piso

-¿trabajo? ¿Por eso estas con el hermano de Ludwig?- preguntó con un tono preocupado que no pudo esconder

-si… pienso llevármelo directo al infierno y hacerlo llorar como una nena por toda la eternidad- dijo riendo raro

-pe… pero… eso es malo… si haces eso Ludwig se pondrá muy triste y…- comenzó a decir con la voz temblorosa solo de pensar en cómo se sentiría su protegido si algo así pasara con su hermano

-Ludwig… oh si… el pequeño West… no sería mala idea llevarlo también, me encantaría escuchar esa voz masculina gritando de dolor- dijo limpiándose la baba que le había comenzado a escurrirle de solo imaginarse la escena

Palabras equivocadas ya que Feliciano desplegó sus enormes alas sin importarle romper su linda playerita de marinerito en el acto

-no te voy a dejar que le pongas un dedo encima a Ludwig- dijo en un sorprendente y súper masculino tono de voz que de solo imaginarlo hizo que varias de las lectoras de este fic les dieran escalofríos (oh sí, yo se que se les puso la piel chinita)

-¿eh? Ósea ¿cómo que esos diálogos los memorizan antes de convertirse en un ángel guardián o como que lo improvisan? Porque casi me la creo- dijo poniendo las tres puntas del tridente en el estomago del ángel que no se inmutó ni siquiera cuando el demonio comenzó a poner más presión

-vas a tener que atravesarme si quieres hacerle algo a Ludwig-

-ósea buena idea, ojala salpiques mucho- una sonrisa psicópata se dibujó en su rostro pero antes de hacer algo…

-¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?- preguntó Gilbert saliendo de la cocina detrás de él Ludwig.

Feliks hizo desaparecer su tridente a la vez que escondía su cola y cuernos en cuestión de segundos, lo mismo hizo Feliciano con sus alas.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó Ludwig viendo la mesa destrozada, su piso con manchones negros como si se acabara de quemar y por supuesto no podía faltar Feliciano sin playera

-ahhhhhhhh Gilbert sálvame… Feli se puso así como que súper loco, me aventó la mesa y empezó a agredirme, me dijo algo así como que yo no le iba a robar a su queridísimo Ludwig- dijo corriendo hacia el peliblanco fingiendo sollozar en su pecho

-¡Ve~ eso no es cierto!- dijo Feliciano mirando a Ludwig que no sabía que pensar

-¡claro que sí! Hasta me dijiste algo así como que me ibas a travesar si le ponía un dedo encima a Luddy como que súper terrorífico- dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del ojirrojo tan solo para ocultar su cara sonriente

-¡yo no lo dije!- intentó convencer al rubio con sus ojos inundándose en lágrimas

-¿en serio eso pasó?- preguntó Gilbert separando a Feliks de él sabiendo perfectamente que era un demonio y bueno… decir la verdad no era uno de sus hobbies

-claro, ¿Por qué habría de mentir?- preguntó casi burlándose de la situación en la que había puesto al pobre ángel al cual ya le escurrían las lagrimas

-a mi no me engañas demonio- le dijo en voz baja el albino asegurándose de no ser escuchado por su hermano menor, Feliks sonrió como si fuera un niño pequeño que acaba de hacer una travesura

-este… no es por contradecir a tú amigo pero no creo que Feliciano lo haya hecho- dijo Ludwig defendiendo al castaño que se alegró de escuchar esas palabras

-¿y eso como porque?- preguntó Feliks separándose por completo de Gilbert

-pues porque Feliciano es demasiado débil como para poder aventar una mesa y romperla y tan torpe que primero se quemaría las cejas antes de siquiera incendiar el piso- razonó haciendo quedar mal al ángel que en realidad estaba feliz de saber que el alemán le creía.

-ósea, ¿le crees más al mocoso con cara de mosca muerta que a mí, él como que fabuloso y NADA gordo Feliks?- preguntó sintiéndose ofendido de nuevo, tanto así que no se dio cuenta que estaba dejando ver su cola

-sí, y… ¿Qué es esa cosa en la base de tú espalda?- preguntó señalando la demoniaca cola

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó fingiendo no entender

-la cosa extraña y larga que se mueve como una serpiente- dijo sin dejar de ver como la cola se retorcía de arriba abajo

-ósea, como que no se dé que me hablas- dijo mirándose las uñas

-en serio hay algo pegado a tu espalda, podría decir que es una cola- dijo viendo como la extremidad empezaba a moverse de derecha a izquierda

-mmmmmm no, no se a que te refieres- respondió el rubio

-¡espereeeeeeeeen! ¡Esta escena ya la habíamos hecho al inicio del capítulo! No lo hagan de nuevo, los chistes reciclados son malísimos- les interrumpió Gilbert dándose cuenta de que incluso los diálogos habían sido vilmente copiados y pegados y tan solo ligeramente modificados para hacerlos parecer "originales"

-con razón me parecían tan familiares- comentó Feliciano retomando su sonrisa tonta

-ósea Gilbert eso se debe a que esta escena ya se alargó mucho, así que como que ya nos vamos ¿no? Digo, además tú hermano ya se puso súper en mi contra, como que totalmente mala onda- se quejó

-en lo primero tienes razón, si seguimos con esto los demás se van a enojar por no aparecer, bueno West, lamento dejar tu casa hecha un desastre pero esta awesome presencia tiene que irse- se disculpó Gilbert volteando hacia el monitor de las computadoras de todas quienes están leyendo esto y les guiña un ojo –nos vemos en el siguiente awesome capitulo- manda un beso a las lectoras y se encamina a la puerta con Feliks a su lado

-ósea como que pésima visita, solo me haces pasar malos ratos- se quejó el rubio saliendo de la casa sin siquiera despedirse (ni tampoco se despidió de las lectoras)

-¡cállate demonio transexuado! Tú fuiste el que empezó esto- le regañó pero fue vilmente ignorado ya que Feliks estaba comentando a todos sus seguidores de Twitter lo que había pasado en el día.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de la escuela Mathew estaba detrás de un estante, abrazaba un libro contra su pecho ya que el corazón le latía tan rápido que sentía que si no hacía eso se le saldría, su cara estaba sonrojada y en sus labios se formaba una tierna sonrisa a la vez que miraba de lejos a la razón de sus incontables suspiros…

Iván, el muchacho de los ojos violetas se encontraba también en la biblioteca, su rostro relajado y sonriente provocaba un mar de emociones en el rubio al cual le temblaban las piernas de solo verlo de lejos. Iván tomó un libro de uno de los estantes sin notar la presencia de Mathew que aun oculto lo seguía con la vista, el ojivioleta tomó asiento y se dispuso a leer su libro favorito: "Métodos de tortura en la Edad Media" ah… como el gustaba ese libro, tenía imágenes y consejos para practicar cada una de las torturas, aunque obviamente este último detalle Matty lo omitió pues estaba tan embobado viendo la sonrisa soñadora del muchacho que todo a su alrededor podría estar incendiándose o siendo atacado por una horda de zombis hambrientos pero él seguiría ensimismado apreciando a su querido Iván.

Soltó otro suspiro al ver como Iván recargaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano a la vez que su flequillo se despeinaba ligeramente cayendo elegantemente sobre uno de sus ojos…

-¿qué es esto? ¿Eres una protagonista de manga shoujo o qué?- interrumpió Francis apareciendo detrás de Mathew que se sobresaltó y le tapó la boca a Francis

-shhhhhh no hagas ruido- le dijo entre susurros volteando a ver a Iván que seguía concentrado en su lectura así que Mathew se sintió más tranquilo al ver que el otro no se había dado cuenta de su presencia

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Matt a Francis jalándolo de la muñeca lejos de ahí

-eso debería preguntarlo yo _mon amour_, es Sábado y estas en la escuela, es algo patético ¿sabes?- opinó mirando a todos lados dándose cuenta de que el lugar estaba casi vacio

-no es patético… es solo que… bueno, tenía tiempo libre así que recordé que a Iván le gusta venir a leer cuando la biblioteca esta sola… por eso yo…- entre más seguía hablando su cara se ponía roja a la vez que su tono de voz se iba volviendo un susurro por la vergüenza

-osea que vienes a acecharlo todos los fines de semana… esto pasó de ser patético a escalofriante- le criticó el demonio

-¡no lo acecho! Solo lo sigo sin que se dé cuenta y lo observo en silencio- dijo jugando tímidamente con sus dedos

-_mon petit…_ esa es básicamente la definición de acechar- dijo en voz baja volviendo a fijar su atención el acosado (je je je) –hey Matty, ¿ese no es tú hermano?- preguntó al chico tomándolo de la cara obligándolo a mirar.

Efectivamente en la misma mesa donde estaba Iván Alfred acababa de llegar, se sentó en la mesa a pesar de que las sillas sobraban y comenzó a platicar con el susodicho

-¿Qué hace aquí en Sabado tan temprano?- se preguntó el menor de los gemelos

-¿y porque habla con Iván tan confianzudamente?- agregó Francis poniendo suma atención en la reacción de Matty que cerró sus puños de manera inconsciente –al parecer Iván y Alfred son buenos amigos- volvió a decir en tono venenoso viendo como el seño del rubio se fruncía con cada una de sus palabras

-n… no creo que sean tan cercanos…- trató de contradecir el de lentes, aunque más bien parecía que intentaba convencerse a si mismo

-¿en serio? A mí me parece que se llevan muy bien… demasiado bien, tendría que decir- dijo esto último justo en el oído de Mathew provocando que el chiquillo frunciera aun más el seño, cerró sus puños con más fuerza lastimando las palmas de su mano, sintiendo su sangre hervir y la rabia invadirle cada rincón de su cuerpo, como si la voz de Francis fuera el interruptor de su ira.

-míralos, Alfred platica y le sonríe con toda naturalidad y tú… solo mirando a esa persona de lejos…- siguió diciéndole al oído acariciando el rostro del rubio con su cola

-_N'est-il pas vous mettre en colère?_ (¿no te hace enojar?)- le preguntó escuchando el rechinar de los dientes de Mathew que tragó saliva de manera sonora intentando tranquilizarse pero le era imposible, aquel sentimiento lo estaba quemando por dentro

-velos bien… lo que tú siempre has querido hacer Alfred lo está haciendo por ti- le siguió diciendo

ESCENA SEGÚN MATHEW:

Alfred estaba sentado en la mesa frente a Iván que le sonreía de manera amable, ambos ríen al mismo tiempo, Alfred se acerca un poco más de lo debido al rostro del ojivioleta, el otro tan solo le acaricia el cabello cariñosamente, vuelven a reír mientras que todo el ambiente se pinta de un meloso color rosa y un montón de flores de todo tipo aparecen detrás, la brisa sopla de manera sospechosa ya que no hay ventanas ni puertas abiertas pero eso le da un toque más cursi a todo.

ESCENA REAL

Alfred está sentado en la mesa frente a Iván que le sonríe con esa mueca psicópata que suele poner cuando ve a Jones, Alfred efectivamente se acerca a él

-¿Qué pasa Bravinski? ¿Haciendo gala de tu completa falta de vida social? deberías inventarte al menos un amigo imaginario ja ja ja ja, mejor no, puede que tú hermana lo asuste y te abandone ja ja ja- se burla el americano

-¿Qué quieres aquí Jones? No creo que vengas a leer cuando ni siquiera sabes deletrear tu nombre- le preguntó jalando ese extraño mechoncito de cabello rubio de Alfred que desafía las leyes de la gravedad

-tan agradable como siempre _commie_- le dice riendo aunque en su risa no hay nada de humor, más bien parecen amenazas de muerte dichas entre dientes

-al igual que tú capitalista- le responde Iván con su típico kolkolkolkol.

Mathew que miraba la distorsionada escena de lejos no resistió más, así que caminó directo hasta donde estaba su hermano

-Alfred, ven conmigo un momento- le pidió jalándolo del brazo hasta una esquina de la biblioteca

-Matty ¿Qué haces aquí en sábado? Oh si, tampoco tienes amigos como el bastardo ja ja ja- dijo con su estrepitosa risa pero Mathew le puso la mano en la boca de manera violenta

-por una vez en tu vida cállate- le dijo arrastrando la palabras procurando no gritar, Alfred parecía algo sorprendido por la actitud del menor así que guardó silencio –¿Por qué estabas con Iván?- le preguntó quitando su mano para que pudiera responder

-¿eh? Pues porque lo vi ahí sentado y me dieron ganas de molestarlo- contestó como si nada

-¡pues no te le vuelvas a acercar!- le ordenó alzando un poco la voz

-oye ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Alfred poniéndole una mano en la frente al su gemelo para asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre o algo parecido

-¡claro que no estoy bien! ¡estoy arto de que el maldito mundo gire a tu alrededor!- le espetó golpeando el estante de libros que estaba a su lado provocando eco en todo el lugar –así que no te le vuelvas a acercar a Iván, al menos intenta no quitarme eso…- dijo por ultimo alejándose de ahí, Alfred se quedó en el mismo lugar.

Al mismo tiempo Arthur entraba a la biblioteca buscando a Alfred que se le había escapado en un momento de descuido, entonces escuchó la voz de Mathew y un golpe, buscó de donde venía el ruido y cuando iba directo a él alguien se interpuso

-nos volvemos a encontrar "Artie"- dijo en tono burlón Francis poniéndose frente al ángel

-quítate, no tengo tiempo para ti- le dijo Arthur dispuesto a seguir con su camino pero el demonio lo tomó del brazo y lo puso contra la pared a pesar de sentir sus manos quemarse

-esperemos a que los hermanos terminen su charla- le dijo sin soltarlo

-¡quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima!- le ordenó el ángel intentando liberarse pero entonces Francis lo tomó con una mano de la cara obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos ya que él era más alto que el ángel

-me gustaría pero no puedo, tengo que esperar a que Mathew desahogué su ira- dijo con una media sonrisa

-¿Cuál ira? Seguramente tú la provocaste como el bastardo tramposo que eres- le espetó Arthur que seguía sin poder zafarse

-ahhhhh Artie no me llames así o me voy a sonrojar…- le dijo intentando bromear aunque el dolor en sus manos se estaba haciendo insoportable por el contacto

-suéltame ya o voy a vomitar en tus zapatos- le amenazó el ojiverde

-mmmmmm Arthur, si fueras humano no dudaría ni tres segundos en tentarte para que peques- le dijo acercando aun mas su rostro –pero eres un ángel, lastima por mí- y lo soltó tratando de esconder su mueca de dolor, Arthur lo empujó y fue hasta donde estaba Alfred.

Mientras tanto en cierta residencia española Antonio se limpiaba el sudor de su frente producto del arduo ejercicio que significaba trapear los pisos. Dio un suspiro de cansancio apoyándose en el palo del trapeador volteando a ver a Lovino que estaba sentado en el sofá muy cómodo ojeando la biblia como si fuera una revista de chismes o algo así

-este... Lovino…- le llamó algo temeroso, el ángel desvió la mirada de su libro clavando sus ojos chocolate en los verdes del español que se armó de valor para hablar

-veras, tengo que ir a trabajar y ya es tarde...- comenzó a decirle con su sonrisa optimista de siempre, preocupado de que lo fueran a regañar en el trabajo ya que si le descontaban su paga no tendría ni para comer ni para los libros de la escuela

-Antonio, ven aquí- le ordenó Lovino, el hispano hizo caso y fue hasta el sillón cuidando no ensuciar el piso que tanto le había costado limpiar.

Una vez estando frente al sofá el ángel lo tomó bruscamente de la camisa acercándolo a él quedando solo a milímetros de su rostro, Antonio no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la cercanía aunque al ángel no parecía afectarle

-¿ves mi cara?- le preguntó Lovino a Antonio que algo nervioso asintió con la cabeza -¿acaso tengo cara de que me importa qué hora sea? Claro que no, ahora sigue trapeando ese piso, aun no puedo ver mi reflejo en él recuerda que una casa limpia es un corazón limpio de pecado- le regañó soltándolo y retomando la atención a la biblia

-ya sé eso, pero en serio tengo que ir al trabajo si vuelvo a faltar me van a correr- lloriqueó Antonio, no podía creer que Lovino lo esclavizara de esa manera y no se atrevía a pedirle ayuda porque la única vez que lo convenció de que apoyara con los deberes de la casa esta terminó casi destruida así que desde ese momento Lovino se había limitado a darle ordenes como todo un dictador.

El ángel cerró de golpe su libro y le dedico una mirada enfadada a Antonio que tembló al solo sentirla sobre él

-bien, tampoco puedo permitir que aparte de ser un triste mesero, seas un triste mesero desempleado; ve por tus cosas y lárgate pero llega temprano para que hagas la cena- le ordenó con un gesto de la mano, casi como si lo estuviera corriendo

-¿eh? ¿No vas conmigo?- preguntó Antonio quitándose la pañoleta que traía en la cabeza la cual se había puesto para que le cabello no le estorbase y que lo hacía ver como toda una sirvienta

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- preguntó Lovino acomodándose en el sillón justo para dormir un rato

-pues porque eres mi ángel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía de noche y de día… ya sabes… como dice la oración- dijo sonriendo de nuevo

-humanos inútiles, no saben hacer nada solos, está bien, vamos- dijo levantándose y estirándose desplegando sus alas y saliendo por la ventana

-¡o… oye, no puedes salir por ahí!- le dijo Antonio tomándolo por un pie intentando bajarlo pues el ángel estaba a punto de emprender el vuelo

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó molesto el ser celestial viendo como de pronto a Antonio comenzaba a sangrarle la nariz sin razón aparente

-ah… que lindos calzones…- balbuceó son soltar el tobillo del ángel que solo alcanzó a sonrojarse hasta las orejas dándole una patada directo en la cara al castaño que cayó al piso aun sonriendo de manera boba

-¡eres un maldito pervertido!- le gritó Lovino cubriéndose el trasero avergonzado –me largo de aquí- dijo enfadado de nuevo a punto de salir por la ventana pero una vez mas fue detenido por Antonio que lo tomó esta vez de la mano

-no te vayas, perdóname- se disculpó el ojiverde aun con la huella del pie del ángel grabada justo en el centro de su cara, además de que el continuo sangrado en su nariz no lo hacía muy convincente

-púdrete en el infierno libidinoso- dijo intentando soltarse pero en vez de eso fue jalado hacia Antonio

-¡lo siento! ¡Es que si no fueras tan lindo!- dijo casi inconscientemente con el sangrado en su nariz haciéndose todavía más profuso y fue así como tres horas de arduo trabajo limpiando el piso se fueron a la mierda gracias al constante goteo de sangre.

-¿Li… lindo?- preguntó Lovino dejando de forcejear sintiendo como su cara se iba incendiar en cualquier momento. Antonio se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-eh… pues si… no es que sea un pervertido ni nada por el estilo…- dijo avergonzado aunque insisto, esa nariz sangrante lo contradecía completamente ¿y cuanto más le iba a durar la hemorragia? ya estaba comenzando a hacerse un charco en sus pies

-nunca nadie me dice eso… es siempre a Veneciano al que le dicen "lindo"- murmuró aun sin soltarse de la mano de Antonio que gracias al cielo ya se había limpiado el hilito de sangre que terminó ensuciándole la camisa, los pantalones y el piso.

-no sé quien sea Veneciano pero definitivamente tú eres lindo- le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente haciendo que el corazón del ángel diera un vuelco dentro de su pecho

-deja de decir tonterías y vamos a tú trabajo… si te corren seguro Dios me reñirá- dijo quitando su mano del agarre de Antonio y dándose la vuelta con las mejillas aun pintadas de un brillante rojo

-está bien- coincidió Antonio cambiándose la ropa, ya regresando volvería a trapear.

Por último Japón iba por la calle en una mano llevaba varios ingredientes para la gran comida que su hermano mayor daría en casa ya que le encantaba hacer reuniones familiares, aunque Kiku iba más por compromiso que por ganas y sobre todo cuando Heracles y Sadiq se habían empeñado tanto en acompañarlo

-en serio no es necesario que vengan- le dijo aun con un atisbo de esperanza de que lo dejaran solo

-no digas tonterías, tengo que estar contigo, siempre se puede pecar en cualquier lugar- dijo el demonio con una media sonrisa

-yo también tengo que ir, es mi responsabilidad cuidarte- se agregó el ángel intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse despierto

-no tienen porque hacerlo, puedo pecar y cuidarme solo- dijo intentando convencerlos pero entonces el de antifaz le pasó un brazo por el hombro

-nada de eso, tienes que ver a un experto hacer lo suyo para que aprendas- dijo acercándolo a él

-y yo no puedo permitir que aprendas- contradijo el castaño jalándolo del brazo lo que hizo que Sadiq le dedicara una mirada asesina inmediatamente correspondida por Heracles por lo tanto en cuestión de segundos ya estaban peleándose por Kiku, jalándolo cada quien de un brazo.

Kiku que era jaloneado solo pensaba para sus adentros que la comida sería un completo y terrible desastre… ah… no quería llegar a casa de su hermano, definitivamente NO QUERÍA LLEGAR

/

**Waaaaaaaaaaa este capítulo sí que me costó trabajo, tuve que escribirlo dos veces porque no me agradaba el resultado, pero la final esto me gustó espero que a ustedes también y que haya logrado sacarles una sonrisa.**

**De nuevo muchisisisisisisimas gracias por los reviews, soy tan feliz de saber que les está gustando así que seguiré esforzándome para hacer chistes malos ja ja ja XD nos vemos bye bye**


	5. Alcohol y sentimientos

ANGELES Y DEMONIOS

Alcohol y sentimientos

En la casa de un tal Yao el timbre sonó así que el muchacho de largo cabello negro y ropas chinas fue a abrir, y en la puerta estaba uno de sus hermanos menores

-¡Kiku! Sabía que vendrías aru- le dijo alegre al mencionado que saludó cortésmente haciendo una reverencia dejando ver que a sus espaldas había otras dos personas.

El hombre castaño tenía un ojo hinchado, moretones por todos lados, y el cabello despeinado, mientras que el pelinegro traía el antifaz chueco, el labio partido, algunos rasguños al parecer de gato y la ropa desarreglada.

-¿Quiénes son ellos y están bien? ¿Qué les pasó aru?- preguntó preocupado el hermano mayor de Kiku

-ellos son Sadiq-san y Heracles-san, no te preocupes están bien… solo tuvieron una pequeña discusión en el camino- dijo restándole importancia, los presentados solo saludaron con un gesto de la mano –perdón por haberlos traído pero insistieron mucho en venir- se disculpó pasando a la casa y quitándose los zapatos, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo

-si, no te preocupes, los demás ya llegaron aru- dijo cerrando la puerta viendo las extrañas pintas de los inesperados invitados: uno con una cola de diablo y el otro con una aureola flotando en su cabeza… ah, los jóvenes de hoy y sus modas.

-¡Kiku!- dijo de pronto un muchachito con un extraño rulito sobresaliendo de su cabeza que corrió a abrazar al oriental de manera algo lasciva pues estaba metiendo sus manos dentro de la camisa de Kiku justo en su pecho

-ya te extrañaba mucho- dijo restregando su cara en la del otro hurgando bajo las ropas de este

-si, también me da gusto verte- dijo quitándoselo de encima discretamente

-Kiku, hola- saludó una chica de cabello largo y castaño junto con otro muchacho de cabello negro y corto

-hola a todos- saludó dándole lo que había comprado a Yao

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó el menor de los hermanos y también el más callado y serio después de Kiku

-ah, ellos son Sadiq-san y Heracles-san- les presentó –han estado viviendo conmigo un tiempo- le explicó tomando asiento en la mesa con los demás

-Ki… Ki… Kiku ¡no me digas que estas con los dos al mismo tiempo!- dijo Mei, la única chica de la familia con la cara tan roja como un semáforo

-pues si- respondió Kiku sin entender muy bien a qué se refería su hermana

-ahhhhhhhhhh ¡no pensé que fueras tan atrevido! Estar con dos chicos a la vez… no puedo imaginar que cosas hacen durante la noche… los tres… en la misma cama… ahhhhhhh- volvió a decir sintiendo toda la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas y provocándole un sofocante calor al imaginar a su inocente "onii-chan" siendo atrapado entre los brazos de ambos tipos haciéndole sabrá Dios que cosas libidinosas pervertidas, sexosas que solo hacían que Mei empezara a hacerse imágenes mentales que podría describir perfectamente si este fic fuera R18… pero como no lo es…

-¿de qué habla?- preguntó Sadiq a Heracles que se encogió de hombros al no saber qué pasaba con la muchacha que temblaba de la emoción en una esquina del comedor hasta que se acercó al ángel y al demonio

-y a ustedes… bueno… ¿no les importa compartir a Kiku?- preguntó esperando ansiosa la respuesta

-¡claro que sí! ¡Este imbécil siempre lo quiere acaparar! por eso cada vez que le dan sus ataques de narcolepsia aprovecho para robarme a Kiku- dijo riendo de manera maldosa provocando en Mei un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero ya que esa palabra de "robar" se podía interpretar de muchas maneras, o al menos una fujoshi podría interpretarlo de maneras diferentes así que ahora en la mente de la chica solo estaba la imagen de Kiku siendo sometido por Sadiq o algo así.

-¿y tú Heracles-san?- preguntó con la cara brillante de tan roja que estaba

-también me molesta, el idiota de Sadiq siempre trata de manera ruda a Kiku, él es más delicado así que merece algo mejor- respondió viendo feo a Sadiq

Entonces Mei se dejó caer de manera dramática en el piso llevándose una mano a la frente y la otra al pecho

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no puedo soportar más esto, podría morir de amor- dijo con la voz temblorosa y su corazón latiéndole rápido al imaginar a Heracles desvistiendo a su hermano y diciéndole algo como "seré gentil contigo". Aquello definitivamente lo dibujaría y lo subiría a internet.

-¿Qué le pasa a Mei aru?- preguntó entonces Yao acercándose a la mesa llevando en ambas manos un montón de platillos diferentes y viendo a la chica que rodaba en el piso gritando "kyaaaaa" como loca…

-tal vez está teniendo otra fantasía- contestó Xiang, el menor de los orientales sin darle importancia y tomando sus palillos para comenzar a comer.

Al final Mei intentó recuperarse de su shock emocional así que procuró no ver a lo los ojos a su hermano y a sus invitados aunque era difícil ya que los dos últimos se la pasaban gritándose, aventándose la comida entre ellos e incluso llegaron a pelearse sobre la mesa dando así un espectáculo para la familia oriental excepto para Kiku que ya estaba tan acostumbrado que solo esquivaba los platos que salían volando como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Al final dejaron de pelear mas por cansancio que por gusto por tanto Heracles terminó dormido en la sala abrazando uno de los tantos peluches de Shinaty-chan, después de todo es un gato así que en la mesa solo quedaron Yao, Yong-Soo, Kiku y Sadiq ya que Mei había dicho algo acerca de dibujar cosas y se encerró en su habitación mientras que Xiang optó por acompañarla y tal vez dormir una siesta también.

-¿Alguien quiere algo de sake? aru- preguntó Yao yendo por una botella y algunos vasos, les sirvió a cada quien

-es tan relajante beber después de una buena comida aru- dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida

-preferiría un vaso de té- comentó Kiku tomando de manera elegante su vaso con ambas manos y llevándoselo a los labios

-no seas aguafiestas Kiku- le regañó Sadiq bebiéndose de un trago todo el alcohol

-¡tengo una idea! ¡Hagamos una competencia para ver quien se emborracha primero!- propuso alegre Yong-Soo

-pero si siempre pierdes tú aru- le recordó Yao

-a mi me parece buena idea- dijo el de antifaz

-mmmmmmmmmm… está bien, aunque no creo que me puedan ganar, tengo un amigo al que le fascina el vodka y siempre me obliga a tomar con él así que me he vuelto muy resistente aru- dijo orgulloso de si mismo

-¿y qué tal tú Kiku? Pareces débil al licor- le preguntó Sadiq al pelinegro

-pues no me emborracho con facilidad, ese más bien sería Yong-Soo-

-muy bien, entonces empecemos- dijo el demonio llenando hasta el tope los vasos de todos, y así comenzó lo que terminaría siendo una desastrosa competencia.

Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantos vasos o botellas llevaban, Yong-Soo ya se tambaleaba de manera peligrosa y comenzaba a decir incoherencias, Kiku estaba ligeramente mareado pero aun mantenía su cordura mientras que Yao y Sadiq estaban tan frescos como una lechuga

-ahhhhhh, no es justo- balbuceó el menor golpeando la mesa buscando otra botella de licor y como no queriendo la cosa Sadiq le acercó una botella de dudosa procedencia que decía "anticongelante", obviamente Kiku se la arrebato reprendiendo con la mirada al demonio que sonrió apenado

-¡¿Por qué Kiku siempre gana?- preguntó de nuevo el ya ebrio muchacho recargando su mejilla en la mesa babeando sobre el mueble tratando de fijar la vista en el pelinegro

-pero no ganó, Sadiq y yo estamos sobrios aru- dijo alegre Yao

-no me refiero a eso- intentó articular con sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas –siempre me gana cuando se trata de ti aniki- comenzó a decir tanteando la mesa de nuevo en busca de otra botella, esta vez Sadiq le acercó una que decía "mata-ratas" y una vez más Kiku se la quitó

-¿cómo que cuando se trata de mi?- preguntó Yao pensando que solo se trataban de lamentos de borracho

-sí, siempre prefieres a Kiku, cuando éramos pequeños te la pasabas con él, a mi si apenas me hacías caso, incluso cuando crecimos te la pasabas al pendiente de él y me ignorabas porque decías que era molesto- dijo comenzando a llorar –pero a Kiku ni siquiera le importas- reveló amargamente dando otro golpe en la mesa haciendo caer la botella de "limpia pisos" que Sadiq había puesto cerca de él sin que Kiku se diera cuenta.

-eso no es verdad- le contradijo Yao riendo

-¡claro que sí! siempre en la escuela se la pasaba negando que eras su hermano- dijo enojado Yong

-no inventes cosas. Eso no es cierto ¿verdad Kiku?- le preguntó el mayor al oriental que solo bebió de su vaso desviando la mirada, eso era un total y descarado "si, es verdad Yao, perdón por romper tus ilusiones de hermano mayor que has conservado tan fervientemente desde que nací y que ahora estoy destrozando con mi refinada indiferencia"

-pero aun así tú lo sigues queriendo más que a mi ¡Aniki olvídate de Kiku mírame solo a mí!- le gritó aprisionando en un abrazo al mayor –yo siempre te querré y estaré contigo, nunca te negaré como lo hizo este tonto ni tampoco diré que eres una molestia, ni irritante sobreprotector, hostigante- recitaba escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Yao

-Yong-Soo, creo que ya hablaste demasiado- intentó detenerlo el japonés

-ah, esto es mejor que una telenovela- murmuró Sadiq desistiendo de su intento de envenenar al menor y disfrutando el espectáculo

-Kiku… ¿tú decías todo eso?- preguntó con tristeza Yao

-pues…- comenzó a decir el otro

-¡si lo decías! ¡Todo el tiempo! Mientras yo me mataba por su atención tú solo te ibas por ahí evitándolo- le gritó Yong-Soo que en medio de su ebriedad aun podía formar frases completas

-¡porque tú no sabes lo que es tener a un tipo con complejo de hermano mayor siempre tras de ti!- uuuuups, Kiku gritó y fuerte, pero eso no evitó que pudieran escuchar el "crack" que hizo el corazón de Yao a la hora de romperse, hasta se escuchó el sonido de los pedazos cayendo en lo más profundo de su alma.

-yo… no me siento bien, voy a mi habitación- apenas si murmuró el mayor de los hermanos levantándose y caminando con desgana hasta su cuarto

-uhhhh, esto va para YouTube- dijo Sadiq grabando con su celular la despechada salida de Yao.

Pero en lo que Sadiq abría una cuenta en YouTube y editaba el video poniéndole música dramática y toda la cosa, Lovino estaba en la cafetería en donde Antonio trabajaba, obviamente había tenido que ponerse ropa normal para pasar desapercibido, así que ahí estaba: sentado en una mesa haciendo burbujas en su bebida con el popote mientras veía como el castaño iba de un lado a otro atendiendo gente.

El ángel estaba comenzando a aburrirse cuando escuchó como las chicas que estaban sentadas en la mesa delante de la suya comenzaban a reírse como tontas mientras señalaban a Antonio; Lovino frunció el seño y de nuevo volteó hacia donde estaba su protegido aunque no estaba haciendo nada raro como para provocar la risa de las adolescentes que saludaban al ojiverde y se sonrojaban a la vez que murmuraban algunas cosas entre ellas.

Lovino aguzó el oído intentando escuchar la conversación, no iba a permitir que un montón de chiquillas llenas de hormonas anduvieran burlándose de Antonio, si, puede que el tipo fuera algo lento y todo eso pero no era su culpa haber nacido medio idiota (o eso pensaba Lovino)

-¡es guapísimo!- murmuró una de las jovencitas haciendo que el ángel soltara un gruñido. ¿Antonio guapo? ¿De dónde? Solo porque tenía las facciones como si un artista las hubiera esculpido, o por tener aquel par de ojos verdes que cada vez que te miraban sentías que te atravesaran o su sonrisa de ensueño que lograba robarte el aliento… eso no era nada, cualquiera podría tener esas características, contradijo mentalmente el ser celestial

-siempre que venimos es tan amable y atento- dijo con voz chillona y melosa otra muchacha. ¡El español no era amable ni atento! El que se preocupe por ti cuando accidentalmente tropiezas por la calle mientras te atrapa en sus brazos, se esfuerce en hacer tus desayunos, te de los buenos días y las buenas noches con una sonrisa o que acaricie tu cabello con dulzura no lo hacían amable ni atento en ningún sentido volvió a quejarse el ángel para sus adentros

-y ese trasero… Dios, podría pasarme la vida apretando ese par…- agregó por ultimo otra chica haciendo que el ángel se atragantara con su bebida tosiendo ruidosamente sintiendo la mirada de varias personas sobre él, entre ellas la de Antonio que lo veía preocupado, Lovino no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se volteó evadiendo la mirada del ojiverde.

Cuando se aseguró de que este había regresado a sus labores volvió a mirarlo de reojo… como siempre que iba a trabajar el hispano lucia su fetichista traje de mesero: camisa blanca, chaleco negro, corbata de moño, un delantal negro y obviamente sus pantalones negros que… esperen… ¡esos pantalones eran demasiado ajustados! Todos embarrados y que hacían sobresalir de manera escandalosa su perfecto, redondo y nada despreciable trasero que casi tenía un montón de letreros brillantes que decían "TOCAME" "PELLIZCAME" "HASME TUYO"

Lovino se cubrió la cara con las manos ocultando sus mejillas que se habían coloreado de un vergonzoso color rojo, intentó tranquilizarse y después llamó al hispano que corrió a atenderlo

-¿Qué pasa Lovi?- le preguntó sonriente como siempre

-¡no me llames así!- le regañó el ángel quitándose la chamarra que llevaba puesta, se levantó y se la amarró al ojiverde alrededor de la cintura ocultando así el objeto de deseo de más de una chica y tal vez hasta chico.

-bien, ya puedes regresar a tu trabajo- le dijo un poco mas aliviado

-lo siento Lovi pero no puedo llevar esto, el jefe me va a regañar- le dijo desamarrándosela

-¡pues entonces no uses ropa tan indecorosa!- le gritó sintiendo sus mejillas arder

-Pero si no estoy mostrando nada de piel- dijo el español mirándose a si mismo

-eso ya lo sé, pero aun así a partir de mañana te pondrás ropa más holgada- le ordenó

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido Antonio

-no cuestiones las ordenes de Dios- le regañó tomando asiento de nuevo

-¿Dios ordena que use ropa más holgada?-

-claro que si, ahora ya vete a trabajar y no atiendas a las chicas de ahí, son demonios pecadores de la lujuria, también es una orden- dijo malhumorado retomando la tarea de hacer burbujas en su bebida, Antonio volteo a ver a las chicas en cuestión que le sonrieron ¿era su imaginación o Lovino estaba celoso?

Aquel Sábado estaba llegando a su fin, el sol ya se había ocultado dejando a su paso a la luna llena que se alzaba sobre la ciudad, mejor dicho sobre cierto destartalado bar en donde un muchacho de cabello color trigo, ojos azules de lentes se llevaba un vaso a los labios mientras mantenía su mirada perdida en algún punto de la barra del bar, una melancólica melodía de jazz se escuchaba de fondo mientras que el _barman _limpiaba concienzudamente un vaso de cristal

-lo siento pero… lo nuestro no puede seguir, mi trabajo es tan peligroso que podrían matarme en cualquier momento- dijo Alfred aun mirando a ningún lado, su voz era seria y profunda

-¿de qué cojones estás hablando?- le preguntó Arthur que estaba a su lado

-no insistas cariño, yo se que encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz- le dijo al ángel tomándolo por los hombros

-¿a quién le dices "cariño? E insisto, no sé de qué diablos estás hablando- volvió a decirle con semblante aburrido

-pero recuerda que siempre nos quedará Paris- volvió a decirle abrazando al rubio y mirando al horizonte

-¡¿de qué mierda estás hablando?- le regañó Arthur golpeándolo en la cabeza -¿y porque venimos a un bar nada más para que tomes Coca-Cola con hielo en un vaso de whisky?-

-ahhhhh Artie eres tan malo… solo quería actuar cool un rato, como héroe de película, no puedo evitarlo con todo este ambiente- se excusó riendo estrepitosamente regresando a su modo infantil

-en serio que ves mucha tele… yo que pensaba que venías a desahogarte por todo lo que tu hermano te había dicho- dijo totalmente desilusionado

-no te preocupes por eso, Matty siempre me dice algo parecido una vez al mes, es como si tuviera la regla o algo así ja ja ja- bromeó tomando su refresco

-pero parecía hablar muy en serio- opinó el ángel

-eso es porque lo dice en serio… Matty es tan tonto- dijo en tono de burla sin embargo se podía percibir cierto cariño en aquellas palabras

-espera… me acabas de decir que cada mes tú hermano menor maldice tu sola existencia y prácticamente desea que nunca hayas nacido porque siempre eres el maldito centro de atención mientras que él solo es echado a un lado y ¿a ti te importa un bledo?- preguntó sin poder creerlo

-sip- contestó el americano sin remordimientos

-¿Qué clase de hermano mayor se supone que eres? ¿y te haces llamar un héroe?- le dijo enterrándole los nudillos en las sienes y dándoles vuelta

-ouch ouch ouch ¡pero no es mi culpa!- se quejó el ojiazul –si Matty de verdad quisiera dejar de ser invisible ya lo hubiera hecho pero solo se limita a echarme la culpa de todo, nunca ha intentado vencer su timidez porque le es más fácil seguir siendo ignorado a de verdad tomar el riesgo así que seguiré opacándolo hasta que él se decida a dar el primer paso- dijo intentando quitarse a Arthur que se detuvo de su pequeña tortura

-wow Alfred… creo que después de todo no tienes retraso mental-

-obvio no… ¿ahora estas enamorado de mi?- le preguntó con sus sonrisa de héroe

-¡claro que no!- le gritó apenado, volteando la cara y mirando en la estantería de licores una botella que decía con letras elegantes "Ron"… Arthur no pudo evitar que la boca se le hiciera agua, pero no podía, era un ángel no un borracho sin vergüenza… ahhhh pero era ron, rico y delicioso ron, ¡no! Era un sirviente de Dios no del vicio… pero estaba ahí la botella brillante y casi haciéndole ojitos, incitándolo como una vil ramera callejera que usa sus encantos para atraparte. El ojiverde se relamió los labios perdiendo ante la tentación que aquella pequeña zorra llamada "ron" le provocaba. Bueno, solo sería un trago pequeñito, apenas si tocaría su lengua, se lo merecía por tener que cuidar a un megalómano con dificultades de razonamiento.

-di… disculpe… un vaso de ron por favor- pidió tímidamente al _barman_ que con parsimonia tomo la botella y un vaso

-no sabía que bebías Artie- comentó Alfred

-¡y no lo hago! Solo de vez en cuando… en ocasiones especiales- si claro, esas ocasiones especiales eran Jueves, para celebrar que la semana ya casi acababa, Viernes para celebrar que la semana ya había acabado, Sábado pues porque ¡era Sábado! Y Domingo porque hasta Dios se echa una cana al aire en Domingo.

Aunque ese "traguito pequeñito" terminó siendo la botella entera…

-¡Alfred eres un tonto, tonto, tonto, Alfred tonto!- gritaba el ángel en su modo chibi mientras golpeaba sin fuerza al americano que solo reía avergonzado por la actitud "mala copa" de Arthur

-Artie creo que ya estás borracho- le dijo deteniéndolo de sus patéticos ataques

-no estoy borracho… solo estoy un poquitín mareado…- dijo arrastrando las palabras

-no, definitivamente estas ebrio, vamos a casa- le dijo pasando el brazo del ojiverde por su hombro

-¡no quiero ir a tu casa! Ese alíen tuyo me ve feo- le gritó dejándose caer en el piso

-shhhhh, o el gobierno puede escucharte, tienen espías por todos lados- dijo mirando a su alrededor

-¡pues que me escuchen! ¡ALFRED F. JONES TIENE UN ALIEN EN SU CASA!- gritó fuerte

-ahhhhh, Artie jamás te dejaré beber de nuevo- dijo poniéndose a Arthur en la espalda cargándolo de caballito saliendo del bar antes de que las personas vestidas de negro con lentes obscuros y caras sospechosas se le acercaran para hacerle preguntas sobre el supuesto alíen

Ya llevaban un rato caminando por las solitarias calles, Arthur aun iba en la espalda de Alfred

-eres un tonto Alfred- volvió a decirle en voz baja y adormilada

-ja ja ja ja ya me lo dijiste toda la noche y también me lo dices durante el día- dijo riendo el americano

-porque de verdad lo eres… siempre haciendo todo a tú modo, te escapas cuando estoy distraído y siempre quieres hacer las cosas solo… eres un tonto- le dijo escondiendo su cara en el cuello del ojiazul que sintió un agradable escalofrío al sentir el aliento tibio del ángel en su piel

-¿solo por eso soy un tonto?- preguntó el americano

-si… yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y no te dejas…- se confesó –déjame cuidarte- le pidió sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido en la espalda de Alfred que sonrió enternecido

-hay Artie, si fueras así de sincero todo el tiempo…- dijo caminando a casa.

Al mismo tiempo en la casa de Gilbert, el awesome ojirrojo colgaba el teléfono algo enfadado, dio un suspiro intentando relajarse y fue hasta su habitación de la cual Feliks no había salido en un buen rato

-oye Barbie que tanto ha…ces…- dijo viendo al rubio envuelto en un súper elegante vestido rojo brillante, sentado con sus siempre descubiertas piernas cruzadas que lucían unos hermosos tacones también rojos de aguja de 12 cm de alto; en una mano llevaba un vaso con vodka y en la otra su celular que parecía estar injertado en su piel o algo así, aunque lo realmente chocante era que a su lado sirviéndole más vodka estaba un tipo alto, cabello negro lacio, piel blanca, ojos carmesí y un rostro inhumanamente sexy que bien podría describirse como…

-¿Por qué diablos Sebastian de Kuroshitsuji esta sirviéndote vodka en mi casa?- preguntó Gilbert demasiado alterado

-ósea porque yo lo llame, como que no es gran cosa- dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida

-¡claro que es gran cosa! Sácalo de aquí antes de que Yana Toboso nos empiece a cobrar derechos de autor- le gritó el peliblanco

-hay ósea como que relájate- le dijo el rubio aburrido ahora dirigiéndose al demoniaco mayordomo –ósea Sebys baby como que te regresas al infierno o a tu propio anime, si te necesito te llamo- le ordenó, el otro solo hizo una profunda reverencia

-yes, my lord- dijo "Sebys" desapareciendo con un nada elegante "puff"

Una vez que el personaje invitado del capítulo de hoy se fue Gilbert se dejó caer en su cama pesadamente

-huy Gilbo como que te vez totalmente pésimo ¿te peleaste con Roddy o qué?- le preguntó el demonio terminándose su bebida de un trago

-algo así, tenía planeado invitarlo a salir hoy pero Elizabetha aun está en su casa así que no puede- dijo dando un bufido ligeramente enfadado

-como que súper mal plan, para mí que "Roddy chiqui-boom" te está engañando- le dijo levantándose y sentándose también en la cama a un lado de Gilbert que frunció el seño

-mmmmmmmm no lo creo… el señorito me ama con locura y… ¡¿Cómo sabes que estoy saliendo con él?- le preguntó dándose cuenta de que había hablado de mas

-no te espantes Gilbert, si me di cuenta así como que al momento en que nos presentaste, digo, si las miradas fueran puñales yo ya estaría muerto por los ojos de asesino que me echó nada más me vio contigo, además como que tú casi te lo querías tirar en la mesa ja ja ja- se burló –aunque ¿Cómo porque te presentó como su amigo nada mas?-

- ah, eso es porque nadie lo sabe, su familia es muy adinerada así que no le permiten salir con alguien que no sea de su mismo nivel social aunque sea alguien sumamente awesome como yo por eso lo mantenemos en secreto- explicó sin darle mucha importancia

-wow, me sentiría enternecido si no fuera porque toda esa basura del amor como que me pone así súper mal sobre todo al ver que al parecer te engaña con otra que por cierto tiene el jodido cabello como sacado de un comercial de shampoo- dijo sin evitar fruncir el seño

-no digas idioteces, es solo una conocida… pero ahora por culpa de esa conocida ya no tengo nada que hacer hoy- se quejó, cuando de pronto Feliks se puso sobre él

-como que totalmente equivocado Gilbert, aquí tengo una botella llena de vodka, bebamos hasta morir, o por lo menos hasta que a ti te de un coma etílico, como que lo que suceda primero- le convencía agachándose un poco apoyando sus manos a ambos lado de la cabeza de Gilbert que no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso por la cercanía y mas al sentir como los muslos casi descubiertos del demonio aprisionaban su cintura

-está bien ya que no hay nada mejor que hacer…- aceptó pensando que así el rubio se quitaría de encima pero este solo hizo aparecer la botella en su mano sin siquiera cambiar su posición

-bien dicho, ahora abre tu boca- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-puedo beber solo- le contradijo Gilbert

-no te estoy preguntando si puedes o no beber solo, te estoy diciendo que abras la boca- el otro muy en contra de su voluntad aceptó así que Feliks dejó caer el licor dentro de la boca de Gilbert que intentaba tragar en tan incómoda posición con el liquido ardiendo en su garganta y Feliks lamiendo lo que caía por sus comisuras. El albino sabía que eso estaba mal y que podía malinterpretarse de varias maneras, pero ya no importaba, después de todo Roderich estaba con una mujer haciendo quien sabe que cosas… tal vez las palabras de Feliks le habían afectado más de lo esperado o tal vez solo era efecto del alcohol y el calor que estaba sintiendo gracias a la lengua demoniaca que no dejaba escapar ni una gota de vodka.

En casa de Mathew el canadiense estaba en la cocina, sentado en la mesa estaba Kumajirou inexpresivo como siempre soportando los lamentos de Matt

-dime Kumakichi-san ¿crees que fui muy duro con Alfred? Después de todo me dijo que estaba ahí para molestar a Iván nada mas…- le preguntó a su osito de felpa

-_¿Qué me preguntas a mi niño? Búscate un psicólogo, hablar con muñecos de peluche no es nada saludable y menos cuando les andas cambiando el nombre, soy Kumajirou… y por cierto… ¿Quién eres tú?- _le respondió el osito

-tienes razón, creo que le llamaré para pedirle una disculpa- dijo Matt ignorando por completo al animal

-_haz lo que quieras pero deja de pensar que voy a estar solucionando tu vida cada vez que te deprimas- _le regañó Kumajirou

-ahhhhhh pero ahora que lo pienso Iván me vio cuando jalé a Alfred ¡qué vergüenza! Ahora de seguro pensara que soy una _drama-queen _o algo así- dijo recordando bien el incidente

-_¿y qué no lo eres?_ _Fuiste a armarle un teatro a tú hermano solo por estar platicando con el tipo que te gusta pero que ni siquiera sabe que existes, para mí eso si es ser una reina del drama- _opinó el osito

-hablando con tu oso de nuevo _mon amour_- interrumpió Francis entrando a la cocina

-le estaba pidiendo a Kumakichi-san un consejo, creo que ayer me comporté de manera muy grosera con Alfred- respondió Matt destapando un frasco de miel, tomó una cuchara grande y la sumergió en el frasco llenándola así de miel y llevándosela a la boca

-Matty, está bien que necesites a alguien con quien hablar y que ese alguien sea tu oso de peluche, pero cuando un juguete te empieza a contestar ya tienes un problema- le criticó metiendo la punta de sus dedo en la miel para después lamerlo

-_¡es lo mismo que he estado tratando de decirle desde que es un chiquillo! Pero solo escucha lo que le conviene- _opinó Kumajirou al que se le estaba antojando también la miel

-lo siento pero él es el único que no me ignora y que me escucha- se defendió Mathew –además no puedo platicarle mis cosas a alguien que tiene la barba pegajosa- se burló quitando con su dedo pulgar una gota de miel que había caído en la barba del demonio, después lamio su dedo y sonrió por el sabor dulzón del liquido.

Francis se quedó como en trance por unos segundos, la sonrisa tierna de Matt había hecho que todo lo demás desapareciera por un segundo. Sacudió la cabeza quitándose ideas absurdas e imágenes tiernas de las cuales todas involucraban a Matt, pero lo que más miedo le dio al demonio es que ninguna de esas imágenes involucraba algo sexual ¡nada! Ni una sola, eso no se podía, después de todo no podía negar que el chico le gustaba, ¡si le gustaba! Pero para tener sexo salvaje, sucio, vulgar y tan _hard_ que cualquier fan del yaoi necesitaría una transfusión sanguínea de tanto que le sangraría la nariz, pero no lo quería para verlo sonreír, ni para tomarlo de la mano y darle besitos tiernos y mucho menos para quererlo o hasta amarlo ¡noooo! Era un demonio eso no se podía… pero el leve y casi invisible sonrojo en sus mejillas parecía decir todo lo contrarío.

Por último Feliciano y Ludwig estaban en la sala del segundo, el alemán tomaba una cerveza de lo más tranquilo, mientras que el ángel tomaba una copa de vino, porque a Feliciano le gustaba el vino aunque nunca llegaba a tomar más de una copa.

-hoy ha sido un día muy tranquilo ve~- dijo Feliciano dándole un trago a su copa de vino

-demasiado tranquilo- opinó Ludwig dándole un largo trago a su cerveza -¿quieres ir a dormir?- le preguntó sintiéndose somnoliento gracias al alcohol

-¿puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó entonces Feliciano con ojos de borrego a medio morir, el rubio rodó los ojos

-está bien- respondió y entonces el ángel se le fue encima en un abrazo

-Veeee~ gracias- y ambos se fueron a dormir sin saber todas las sorpresas que les deparaba el día siguiente

/

**Ahora mándame un review si quieres hacer tuyo el trasero de España JA JA JA lo siento, toda mi desesperación, ja ja ja **

**Bueno, antes que nada espero les haya gustado este capítulo con la aparición especial de Sebastián ja ja ja XD ah, y por si alguien se lo preguntaba no es que Turquía odie a Corea, es solo que como aquí es un demonio tiene que hacer maldades como envenenar gente o cosas así y también perdón por no poner una escena súper sexosa entre Francia y Canadá como me pidieron, pero tal vez más adelante jujujuju y también puede que haya una vaca interrumpiendo todo**

**Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando n_n **


	6. Inspección

ANGELES Y DEMONIOS

Inspección

Era otra apacible mañana, el sol saludaba sonriente a toda la humanidad, las nubes esponjosas y blancas se movían perezosamente por el cielo, las flores se abrían, las aves cantaban y Ludwig estaba deseando que toda esa mierda tipo Disney se fuera por un tubo porque él no estaba de humor para recibir tan ñoño amanecer y menos cuando tenía a Feliciano prácticamente acostado sobre él ¡desnudo! murmurando entre sueños cosas en italiano que la verdad ni siquiera le interesaba saber que significaban porque varias de esas frases parecían referirse a él ya que de vez en cuando solía decir "Ludwig" entre sus murmuros somnolientos.

-¡Feliciano!- le gritó al ángel que hizo reventar su burbuja de moco que traía colgada en la nariz y se restregó los ojos con el puño

-buenos días…- saludo bostezando y estirándose dejando al descubierto todo su, vaya la redundancia, angelical cuerpo

-¿Por qué estas desnudo?- le preguntó alterado Ludwig aventándole una sabana encima cubriéndolo hasta la cabeza

-hacía calor- se excusó Feliciano intentando quitarse la sabana pero Ludwig se lo impedía, tanto que estaba punto de ahogarlo entre la tela

-ahhhhhh Ludwig no puedo respirar- decía el ángel tratando de escapar de su prisión hecha de sabanas sin embargo Ludwig aun forcejeaba con él para que no se la quitara, era eso o terminar sobre el castaño haciéndole cosas de todo menos sanas y puras las cuales Dios podría considerar como pecado mortal.

-ve~ Ludwig, actúas muy raro por las mañanas- dijo Feliciano al fin escabulléndose fuera de la cobija con todo el cabello revuelto, gracias al cielo aun una parte de la tela le cubría sus partes nobles

-el único que actúa raro eres tú, siempre quitándote la ropa o durmiendo semidesnudo- le recriminó el rubio levantándose de la cama y dispuesto a darse un buen baño de agua fría para calmar su falta de sexo.

-¡es verdad! tengo que revisar mi e-mail- dijo de pronto el ángel

-si quieres puedes usar mi computadora- le ofreció Ludwig

-no te preocupes, lo revisaré desde aquí- y con un "Puff" (si, a la autora le gustan los "Puff") hizo aparecer un iPad; porque Feliciano no se andaba con niñerías y ya tenía un iPad.

-¿Los ángeles tienen tabletas electrónicas?- preguntó extrañado el rubio de ver como el ser celestial digitaba en su tableta, aunque no se le hizo raro saber que los ángeles tuvieran correo electrónico, claro ¿Por qué debería ser raro? El internet domina el mundo y el cielo también.

-ve~ parece que hoy habrá una inspección- dijo leyendo el correo que venía de "GodRules "

-¿algo así como cuando los de salubridad van a los locales de comida?- preguntó Ludwig haciendo una muy aburrida analogía

-si, solo que en este caso alguien del cielo viene a calificar nuestro trabajo como ángeles, si lo hacemos bien nos permiten quedarnos y si lo hacemos mal pues solo regresamos al cielo y alguien más nos sustituye- explicó ahora revisando sus múltiples cuentas en foros de discusión que solo hablaban acerca de las mejores maneras de preparar pasta

-espera… ¿eso quiere decir que si esa persona o cosa con alas se da cuenta de que eres un poco despistado (por no decir patética excusa de ángel guardián) te regresarán al cielo?- preguntó por alguna extraña razón preocupado y asustado

-si… aunque no creo que te moleste mucho que me vaya…- dijo en casi un susurro el ángel que aunque lo pareciera no era taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan tonto pues había logrado darse cuenta de que la mayoría de las veces sacaba de sus casillas a Ludwig provocándole más de un dolor de cabeza al pobre.

Ludwig estaba a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que había dicho pero el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió.

-ah ya debe haber llegado- dijo Feliciano enredándose la sabana alrededor de la cintura y corriendo a abrir; esa visita sí que había sido rápida… o bueno, en realidad el mail le había llegado desde el primer día en que el castaño había caído en la tierra solo que había olvidado revisarlo.

Corrió hasta la puerta y emocionado la abrió encontrándose con un niño rubio de ojos azules, cejas pobladas que vestía una túnica blanca, una aureola dorada y sus alas eran pequeñitas que apenas abarcaban de sus omoplatos a sus hombros

-¡Peter! Tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo alegre Feliciano abrazando al chiquillo

-hey no me toques tanto o me vas a desgastar- le dijo empujándolo quitándoselo de encima y sacudiéndose la túnica como si el mayor lo hubiese ensuciado –abrazándome como si fuera un muñeco de peluche, pero ya verán cuando sea un arcángel…- decía aunque a Feliciano ese dialogo le recordó a cierto ángel ojiverde –bueno, ya estoy aquí para tu inspección, ¿Dónde está tú humano? No me digas que ya lo mataste, no quiero tener que hacer todo el papeleo- dijo entrando a la casa como si fuera suya.

Bajando las escaleras estaba Ludwig ya vestido

-¿tú eres el humano de Feliciano?- le preguntó señalándolo

-ah… si… y tú eres... ¿un querubín?- preguntó viendo la apariencia infantil del ángel

-que poca educación ¡no me compares con esos mocosos que andan revoloteando por ahí enseñando el trasero sin ningún pudor! Yo soy un serafín- dijo enfadado tomando asiento en el comedor del rubio sacando de su túnica un montón de pergaminos ya que como aun era un niño no le permitían tener su propia computadora portátil, mucho menos un iPad como a Feliciano así que tenía que hacerlo todo a la antigua

-hagamos esto rápido, Dios fue a jugar una partida de HALO en línea con Jesús y los apóstoles y quiere todos los informes listos cuando regrese- dijo columpiando sus pies ya que no alcanzaban el piso

-¿Dios juega HALO?- preguntó Ludwig realmente extrañado por eso

-no cualquier HALO, es HALO celestial, las graficas son increíbles- se agregó Feliciano tomando asiento en el comedor con Peter

-ahora sí, comencemos esto… ahhh…- revolvió los pergaminos buscando uno en especial, una vez que lo encontró sacó una pluma y un tintero –bien solo necesito saber ¿Cómo calificas el desempeño de tú ángel?- preguntó clavando sus azules ojos en los celeste de Ludwig que volteó a ver a Feliciano que sonreía mientras murmuraba "ve~"

-pues, no es tan malo- respondió

-¿tan malo? ¿Eso quiere decir que hace mal su trabajo o que lo hace bien pero podría ser mejor?- le cuestionó

-lo hace bien… cuando no está lastimándose, ni llorando, o cuando no está quemando la casa preparando pasta o siendo atacado por gatos, ardillas, perros y cualquier otra criatura viviente, también hace un buen trabajo las veces que se está quietecito sin hablar ni moverse, y cuando no está ahogándose en la bañera o golpeándose la cara por haber traído las agujetas desatadas… también cuando no está gritando "Ludwig ayúdame" cada vez que un desconocido se le acerca… básicamente… es un buen ángel de la guarda…-

-si claro, cuando está dormido- opinó Peter

-bueno… hay veces en las que aun dormido… ¡olvídalo! Feliciano es un buen chico- trató de ayudar Ludwig

-pero no un buen ángel, no te preocupes en el cielo tampoco es muy eficaz que digamos, ¡se tropieza caminando en las nubes! ¡En las nubes!- dijo desesperado Peter, después se aclaró la garganta –pero como decía, al parecer tendremos que asignarte a alguien más, creo que tengo algunos currículos de otros ángeles- decía buscando entre su desorganizado papeleo

-ve~ creo que tendremos que separarnos…- dijo Feliciano sonriendo a pesar de que sus ojos estaban empezando a lagrimear –espero que tú otro ángel te cuide bien…- siguió diciendo agachando la cabeza su sonrisa no se borraba pero las lagrimas ya le escurrían por las mejillas –en serio me divertí mucho- dijo finalmente con la voz quebrada llorando desconsoladamente

-¡espera no quiero a alguien más!- dijo Ludwig alzando la voz, levantándose de la silla y golpeando la mesa –yo se que Feliciano puede ser algo idiota sin embargo hace su mejor esfuerzo… tal vez yo termino cuidándolo a él… pero no importa porque me hace feliz tenerlo a mi lado- hay Dios ¿acaso él acababa de decir esa sarta de cursilerías? ¿Y de donde había salido el discurso de final de telenovela barata? Quien sabe, pero eso era lo que sentía, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a apreciar la compañía de Feliciano incluso a apreciar al propio ángel –si te lo llevas… ¡si te lo llevas no volveré a creer en Dios! ¡Es más, me volveré Budista!- amenazó provocando un gritito asustado en ambos seres celestiales

-esas son palabras fuertes jovencito, si Jesús te escuchara estaría llorando por negar a su papá- le regañó Peter

-¡pues que llore hasta que haga un diluvio o lo que quiera pero no te llevaras a MI ángel!- dijo tomando al castaño del brazo y pegándolo a él de manera protectora por que de verdad nadie se iba a llevar a su guardián aunque tuviera que empezar a adorar a un Dios dorado con sobrepeso (budistas no se ofendan por favor)

Feliciano volteó a ver a Ludwig que parecía completamente decidido, se sintió feliz de saber que era querido… demasiado feliz, tanto que podría aventársele en besos y abrazos al más alto. Pero esa felicidad era rara, no era la típica que sentía cuando comía pasta… era como si en cualquier momento su corazón podría salir de su pecho por la fuerza con la que latía, como si pudiera renunciar a toda la pasta del mundo solo para estar con Ludwig… esa felicidad… casi daba miedo…

Peter paseó la mirada entre el rubio y el ángel con el seño fruncido, se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos como si estuviera meditando algo muy importante

-bien… pasaron la prueba- dijo al fin sonriendo –ahora solo necesito que firmen aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí- dijo señalando varias líneas

Feliciano y Ludwig firmaron aun no muy seguros de que había pasado, pero al parecer todo había salido bien ¿no?

-por ultimo solo necesito que Feliciano extienda sus alas- el chico hizo caso y desplegó sus extremidades emplumadas todo lo que pudo. El ángel más pequeño sacó una cinta métrica y midió de extremo a extremo, su seño volvió fruncirse

-son diez centímetros más pequeñas que la ultima vez…- murmuró mas para sí mismo anotándolo en su informe sin embargo Feliciano no le dio importancia, de hecho ni siquiera lo había escuchado

-eso es todo, nos vemos después- dijo guardando sus pergaminos y saliendo de la casa apresurado

Ludwig dio un resoplido y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla, Feliciano le sonreía agradecido

-muchas gracias Ludwig- dijo parado a su lado, el rubio dibujó una débil sonrisa en sus labios y pasó una mano por la mejilla del ángel… eso cada vez se parecía más a una telenovela mal hecha… pero no importaba…

Mientras tanto en otra casa…

Arthur que estaba dormido se abrazó más fuerte a lo que sea que sus brazos estuvieran rodeando, frotó su mejilla contra la suave textura en la que estaba recargado, sin abrir sus ojos su nariz pudo percibir un agradable olor… la colonia de Alfred… si definitivamente era la colonia de Alfred… ahhhhh olía tan bien…

¡Esperen! Arthur abrazaba algo, algo que olía como a Alfred… entonces ese algo era…

-¡Alfred!- exclamó Arthur despertando de pronto dándose cuenta de que había agarrado al pobre muchacho de almohada y este solo le sonreía dándole los buenos días

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy dormido contigo? Ahhhhhhh ¿Qué paso anoche?- dijo paniqueado cerciorándose de aun estar vestido y sin marcas y/o fluidos extraños en su cuerpo

-te emborrachaste, así que te traje a casa porque ni siquiera podías pararte- le explicó Alfred que estaba fresco como la mañana

-y… ¿tú y yo… hicimos algo además de dormir?- preguntó temeroso

-no, apenas sentiste la cama te quedaste profundamente dormido, deberías agradecer que yo no bebo, la única vez que lo hice me emborraché tanto que lo único que recuerdo es haber despertado en un terreno baldío con un horrendo dolor en mi trasero y doscientos dólares en la bolsa…- dijo haciendo memoria. Arthur palideció ante el relato, ¿Qué diablos le habían hecho a Alfred esa noche?

-desde ese día ya no me siento el mismo- agregó el ojiazul desviando la mirada con un aura de desolación invadiéndolo

-¡Alfred no te preocupes, la virginidad es solo psicológica!- le trató de consolar Arthur tomándolo de los hombros con ojos llorosos, el otro solo lo miró confundido aunque su bizarra charla fue interrumpida por la alarma del celular de Arthur que tenía como _ringtone_ "God save the Queen" de los Sex Pistols

-buscó entre sus ropas el teléfono móvil encontrándolo rápidamente y revisándolo, era un mensaje de texto

-¡maldición hoy es la inspección! ahhh acabo de maldecir… espero Dios no haya escuchado eso…- dijo en voz baja, para su buena suerte Dios en ese momento estaba tan emocionado jugando HALO celestial que no le dio importancia ya que él mismo estaba maldiciendo a todos los presentes excepto a Jesús porque le estaban ganando, pero él era Dios así que dejaría caer toda su ira… en el control de la consola…

-está bien Alfred, verás: alguien muy importante vendrá hoy para calificar mi trabajo así que tienes que decir que soy un buen ángel y bla bla bla ¿entendiste?- le ordenó al muchacho

-¿y eso como para qué?- preguntó el rubio no sabiendo de que hablaba el ojiverde

-para que me den esas alas de arcángel ¡y eso es muy importante así que intenta regresarme todas las buenas acciones que he hecho por ti y di que soy el mejor ángel de la guarda que has tenido!- le dijo exasperado cambiando casi por arte de magia su ropa común y corriente por su túnica blanca

-pero eres el único ángel de la guarda que he tenido… o por lo menos conocido- razonó Alfred siguiendo a Arthur que bajaba las escaleras algo nervioso y justo cuando llegó al último escalón tocaron el timbre así que Arthur se apresuró a abrir

-buenos días- saludó sin siquiera ver a quien estaba en la entrada

-¿eh? Hasta que me saludas como se debe- dijo la voz infantil de cierto serafín

-Peter…- dijo Arthur al parecer algo molesto

-Arthur…- respondió el niño

-¿tú eres el que está haciendo las inspecciones?- preguntó arqueando una ceja el mayor

-obviamente ¿a quién esperabas?- dijo el chiquillo empujando a Arthur y entrando a la casa

-pues no se… a Miguel, a Gabriel, a Rafael… alguien importante- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí haciendo al niño enojar

-no me provoques Arthur o puede haber malas puntuaciones en tu reporte y a Dios no le va a agradar eso, ya suficientes quejas ha tenido de ti y tus borracheras- le recordó

-ósea que también hacías eso en el cielo- dijo alegre Alfred que había sido ignorado todo ese rato

-¿también? Jujujuju parece que te has portado mal Arturito, aunque tal vez ignore eso si te arrodillas ante mí y me ruegas ja ja ja ja ja- se regocijó el pequeño rubio recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte del ojiverde

-que no se te olvide que la soberbia es un pecado mortal- le recordó al mayor a lo que Peter le sacó la lengua enfadado y comenzando a sacar el montonal de papeles como hizo en casa de Ludwig solo que ahora fue a la sala para hacer el típico interrogatorio

-¿Qué como considero el trabajo de Arthur?- repitió Alfred mirando hacia arriba poniendo a trabajar su cerebro mientras que el ángel lo miraba a él esperando que cumpliera lo que le había pedido –pues… Artie es… malhablado, un ebrio, su comida es asquerosa, me regaña sin razón alguna, se la pasa diciendo que soy un tonto, me trata mal y a veces hasta me golpea, además de que tiene esa rara obsesión de beber té a todas horas, también usa mi estéreo para poner música punk a todo volumen mientras hace guitarrita de aire y una vez lo vi hablando solo aunque él dijo que estaba hablando con las hadas… eso sí que me dio miedo… en general podría decir que Artie apesta para este trabajo- concluyó Alfred con su típica sonrisa heroica dejando al pobre Arthur desarrollando una ulcera de estrés en su estomago, un tic nervioso en su ceja y labio superior además de que una vena comenzaba a palpitar de manera peligrosa en su frente

-JA JA JA JA JA Artie ¿ni siquiera puedes cuidar bien a un humano? Pero qué vergüenza- se burló Peter anotando textualmente todas y cada una de las quejas de Alfred

-pero creo que…- interrumpió el americano –ya no puedo vivir sin Artie- dijo sonriente Alfred pasando un brazo por la cintura de Arthur haciendo que este tuviera que apoyarse en el pecho del americano para no terminar encima de él –así que te agradecería mucho que lo dejaras quedarse conmigo un rato más- un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación que solo era interrumpido por el canto de un grillo a lo lejos mientras que una pelotita hecha de ramas secas al más puro estilo "desierto desolado" rodaba por la sala y una brisa fría se hacía presente. Tanto Peter como Arthur abrieron los ojos como platos sin saber que decir sobre todo Arthur que aun no podía entender muy bien que carajos acababa de decir Alfred… ¡alguien que lo repitiera! ¿Esto no se puede rebobinar? ¿No le pueden regresar a la escena y ponerle pausa? ¿En serio Alfred había dicho eso? Y ese abrazo ya había durado demasiado ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría sus manos en el cuerpo del ojiazul?

Peter se levantó repentinamente tirando todos sus pergaminos apuntando acusadoramente al ojiverde

-¿Cuánto le pagaste para que dijera eso?- gritó exaltado

-¡yo no le pagué nada! ¿Por quién diablos me tomas?- preguntó Arthur también levantándose con la cara sonrojada

-pues porque no lo puedo creer, en el cielo no tienes amigos y aquí en la tierra un tipo dice que no puede vivir sin ti ¡eso no puede ser posible!- dijo el pequeño rubio llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si estuviera sufriendo un shock o algo así

-claro que puede ser posible, los héroes no mentimos y si eso es todo ¿me puedo ir a bañar? Apesto a alcohol- dijo Alfred, el niño intentó tranquilizarse respirando profundo contando hasta diez

-si… eso es todo… bueno solo necesito que firmen unas cosas y tú Arthur saca tus alas tengo que medirlas- dijo aun algo conmocionado.

Alfred y Arthur firmaron todo lo que se necesitaba así que mientras median a Arthur Alfred subió para darse un merecido baño

-oye Arthur, ¿has notado que tus alas son más pequeñas?- le preguntó Peter con un tono más serio

-si intentas molestarme no lo vas a lograr así que ya vete, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo dejando al niño en la sala subiendo las escaleras también

-pero lo decía en serio…- murmuró el chico saliendo de la casa.

En la planta de arriba Alfred se encontró a Arthur en el pasillo, el ojiazul no llevaba camisa y sus pantalones estaban desabrochados lo que los hacía caer hasta un poco debajo de sus caderas

-¿todo salió bien?- preguntó quitándose los lentes pues iba a bañarse

-eh… si… al parecer podré quedarme…- contestó Arthur desviando la mirada del suculento cuerpo de Alfred (jujuju)

-ahhhh que bien- dijo el más alto abrazando al ángel que retrocedió aun rodeado por los brazos del rubio

¿Qué diablos pasaba? Sus piernas le temblaban, sus manos también, sentir la piel expuesta de Alfred pegada a él hacía que todo su cuerpo se sintiera como hecho de gelatina ¿y que acaso Alfred tenía imanes industriales bajo su piel o qué? Sino ¿Por qué diablos sus manos estaban tocando la espalda del ojiazul contra su voluntad? ¿Por qué diantres Alfred tenía un cuerpo que hasta David Beckham podría envidiar a pesar de tragar como cerdo? ¿Por qué Arthur sentía que se iba a derretir en cualquier momento?

Alfred por fin se separó y se fue al baño, mientras que el ángel solo se recargó en la pared dejando su espalda resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el piso tocando su pecho ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Y mientras tanto en otros lugares Kiku daba su centésimo suspiro mientras estaba sentado en el pasillo que daba al jardín de su casa, aun no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de culpabilidad de encima ya que su hermano Yao no le contestaba ni las llamadas ni los mensajes y no se atrevía a verlo a su casa, no tenía cara para disculparse por las cosas horribles que le había dicho

Soltó otro suspiro cuando Heracles se acercó a él con un gatito en brazos

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó en su típico tono de voz adormilado

-si…- respondió el asiático –por cierto, ¿Dónde está Sadiq-san?- preguntó sin ver al demonio

-está pintando pentagramas con sangre de cerdo en la casa de al lado- respondió sencillamente el ángel acariciando al minino que maullaba agradecido

-ya veo…- respondió Kiku sin darle mucha importancia al vandalismo callejero del demonio enmascarado

-¿seguro que estas bien? Pareces decaído desde que te peleaste con tu hermano- inquirió Heracles viendo al gato comenzando a dormir en su regazo

-¿Cómo sabes que me peleé con él?- preguntó Kiku recordando que durante la discusión Heracles había estado dormido, incluso tuvieron que arrastrarlo a casa de regreso

-el demonio idiota lo subió a YouTube, de hecho lo descargué, mira- y sacó su celular para mostrarle el video

-¡no! Así estoy bien gracias- dijo arrebatándole el celular retomando su semblante deprimido –¿Cómo se supone me disculparé con él? Mi hermano siempre ha sido muy cariñoso y a veces me hostiga pero no es una mala persona- comentó también acariciando al gatito que ronroneaba dormido en las piernas del ángel

-pues solo dile que lo sientes, si es una disculpa sincera él lo entenderá- dijo Heracles, clavando sus ojos oliva en los del moreno que sonrió por el sencillo pero eficaz consejo

-sabes Kiku, te ves muy bien enojado, pero sonriendo te ves mil veces mejor- dijo también sonriéndole y posando su mano en la de Kiku que la tenía sobre la cabeza del gato. El asiático se sonrojó y murmuró un inentendible "gracias" sintiendo como Heracles apretaba con delicadeza su mano.

Mientras que en la calle cierto demonio de antifaz pintaba enormes pentagramas en las puertas principales de las casas vecinas mientras silbaba alguna extraña melodía

-entonces ponemos uno que otro símbolo pagano por aquí y… ¡listo!- dijo terminando el quinto pentagrama sonriendo ante su obra de arte –nada como sangre de cerdo para estas cosas, ya sé, también pondré una cabeza de pollo- y entre sus cosas sacó el cadáver de una gallina y estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza con los dientes cuando vio a un extraño muchachito frente a la casa de Kiku así que con algo de curiosidad se acercó.

-vaya, vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí?- preguntó sonriente detrás del pequeño ángel rubio de ojos azules que temblaba de pies a cabeza, incluso su aureola temblaba. El pequeño se volteó para encontrarse con Sadiq que estaba lleno de manchas de sangre y ondeaba su cola de un lado a otro. El ser celestial soltó un gritito de niña

-¡un demonio!- gritó el serafín llamado Raivis retrocediendo

-si, de carne, hueso y maldad ¿Qué te trae por aquí pequeñito?-

-na… na… nada… so… solo estaba de pa… paso- dijo comenzando a llorar mientras su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente

-¿solo de paso? ¿No vendrás a ver a un molesto ángel guardián que vive aquí o sí? Porque si vienes a eso tendré que arrancarte las plumas de tus alitas una por una- le amenazó riendo maléficamente

-ahhhhhh… ¡lo siento mucho!- y salió volando mientras lloraba muerto del miedo, esa inspección podía hacerse otro día

-ahora si ¿en qué me quedé?- preguntó Sadiq –oh si, cabezas de pollo- y regresó a la casa en donde estaba

Raivis voló tan rápido como sus pequeñitas alas le permitían mientras intentaba detener su llanto pero le costó tanto trabajo que llegó a su siguiente casa aun llorando, llamó al timbre con su dedo tembloroso a la vez que sus lagrimas seguían saliendo… para su desgracia quien lo recibió bien podría ser un demonio con aureola

-¿Por qué estas llorando niño?- le preguntó Lovino, el que de todos los ángeles era el más violento y grosero del paraíso

-yo… porque… vine… a…- trató de articular Raivis pero el miedo y la frustración no lo dejaban dejar de llorar y tampoco hablar

-¡habla bien! Vienes a la inspección ¿no? Entonces entra y límpiate los mocos… y así te haces llamar un ángel- le regañó Lovino dándole de empujones al chiquillo para que entrara a la casa -¡Antonio, trae tú pecaminosa existencia aquí ahora mismo!- gritó y en un dos por tres el hispano hacia acto de presencia

-aquí estoy… un niño ¿está perdido?- preguntó el moreno acercándose a Raivis

-es un serafín idiota, mira sus alas- dijo jalando una de las alitas de Raivis sacándole un gritito de dolor al más pequeño

-Lovi no seas tan brusco- le reprendió el ojiverde agachándose para quedar a la altura del rubio –ya, ya, no llores, te daré unos churros y leche con chocolate- le dijo acariciándole la cabeza a lo que el serafín volteó a verlo algo apenado y asintió con la cabeza –también te daré churros a ti Lovi-

-¡yo no te los pedí!- le gritó el ángel

-ya lo sé pero tienes cara de que se te antojaron- así que le ofreció asiento en el comedor al pequeño ángel mientras él iba a la cocina.

Al parecer el dulce hizo que el ojiazul se sintiera mejor y logró tranquilizarse

-entonces ¿de qué trata la inspección?- preguntó Antonio limpiando con una servilleta el bigote de chocolate que se le había hecho a Raivis cuando terminó de beber su leche, Lovino solo le dedicó una mirada asesina al chiquillo que tembló

-es… es para saber si estás bien con tú ángel de la guarda… o si quieres podemos cambiarlo…- dijo sacando un pequeño portafolios que a diferencia de Peter estaba pulcramente ordenado

-mmmmmmm ¿cambiar a Lovi?- volteó a ver al ángel que le clavó los ojos casi diciéndole "me cambias y te hare desear nunca haber salido del útero de tu madre" –ja ja ja puede que Lovi sea algo _tsundere_ pero…- sin embargo fue interrumpido por el propio ángel que se levantó de la mesa y obligó a Antonio a hacer lo mismo tan solo para darle un rodillazo justo en la base de la espalda con una fuerza anormal produciendo un sonido que no auguraba nada bueno, el español cayó de cara en el piso.

-¿¡A quien carajos le dices _tsundere_!- gritó el castaño

-oye Lovi creo que rompiste algo importante…-dijo Antonio con voz dolorida

-te mereces eso y más- dijo Lovino pisando la espalda del ojiverde

–Lovi… no puedo mover mis piernas…- dijo pero el mencionado hizo caso omiso –Loviiiiii creo que me fracturaste la espina dorsal- dijo intentando llamar la atención de su guardián

-deja de quejarte por unas vertebras rotas ¿Qué acaso no eres un hombre?- le reclamó el ángel

-ah… ¿estás seguro que no quieres un cambio? Te asignáremos un ángel que no te rompa la columna y te trate mejor- dijo nervioso Raivis viendo el extraño trato que Lovino le daba a su protegido

-je je je no te preocupes… me quedo con él- dijo con una sonrisa a pesar de tener a Lovino terminándole de triturar la columna

-¿ha… hablas en serio?- preguntó de nuevo el serafín

-claro- dijo igual de sonriente, el pequeño Serafín aceptó las palabras del hispano así que se agachó poniendo todos los documentos en el piso para que el ojiverde pudiera firmarlos ya que como había dicho antes ni siquiera podía mover sus piernas pero si sus brazos… aun… también le dio los papeles a Lovino y le pidió que extendiera sus alas para medirlas, al igual que los demás las de Lovino parecían haber encogido.

Y obviamente no iba a dejar al pobre Antonio paralitico porque si eso llegase a suceder más de una fan furiosa ahora mismo estaría mandando reviews describiendo una y mil maneras de torturar a la autora de este fic por eso Raivis se apiadó del hispano curándolo y dejándolo como nuevo, incluso un poco mejor.

-oye mocoso, antes de que te vayas- le llamó Lovino -¿sabes donde cayó Veneciano mi hermano?- le preguntó, Raivis buscó entre sus documentos si tenía alguna información

-si, al parecer está cuidando a alguien llamado Ludwig Bielshmith- leyó

-¿Ludwig? Es hermano de Gilbert, yo lo conozco- dijo Antonio finalmente levantándose del piso

-bueno, yo tengo que irme...- se comenzó a despedir Raivis pero antes de salir por la puerta se dio media vuelta mirando a Antonio –solo quiero preguntar ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte con él?- el castaño sonrió y tomó la mano del ángel

-porque me gusta mucho- y así es como el español prácticamente se le declaró a Lovino.

Pero mientras esto sucedía nuestro adorado Mathew, como ya era su costumbre otra vez estaba acosando… ah, perdón quise decir: "observando fijamente" a Iván en la biblioteca, pero esta vez era diferente, porque su querido Iván estaba con alguien más… y ese alguien más definitivamente no estudiaba ahí o por lo menos nuestro canadiense nunca lo había visto.

-Mathew _mon petit _¿Cuándo te vas a comprar una vida?- dijo Francis apareciendo, otra vez, desde atrás cruzando los brazos sobre la cabeza de Matt usándolo como apoyo y mirando en la misma dirección que el rubio

-no digas cosas tan crueles… solo tenía tiempo libre así que vine aquí- se excusó Mathew sin quitarle los ojos encima a quien estaba con su amor platónico, solo alcanzaba a ver una melena de cabello negro y un traje chino rojo.

-tiempo libre para venir a acechar a Iván que por cierto está muy cariñoso con ese chico… ¿o es una chica? Como sea… deberías comenzar a resignarte, no creo que le gustes al tipo ese- dijo con aburrimiento el demonio ganándose una mirada furiosa de Mathew

-¡eso no es del todo seguro! Aun tengo una oportunidad… y él no está cariñoso con nadie… tal vez solo está siendo amable con esa persona y ya- dijo viendo como el ojivioleta abrazaba al otro mientras salían del la biblioteca

-sí, y también recoge gatitos de la lluvia… deja de engañarte y mejor…- tomó la cintura de Mathew obligando a encararlo al mismo tiempo que lo pegaba a su cuerpo.

Matt escuchó como de pronto todas las puertas del edificio se cerraban inclusive las ventanas, sabía que eso era obra de Francis que no aflojaba su agarre, de hecho lo estaba haciendo más fuerte

-_mieux de rester avec moi_ (mejor quédate conmigo)- apenas terminó de decir la frase tomó el rostro del ojiazul y lo besó con pasión. Mathew soltó un grito ahogándolo en la boca de Francis, intentó separarse pero el otro no lo dejó mientras metía su lengua en la boca canadiense mordiendo de vez en cuando el labio inferior de este.

Aun en medio del obligatorio abrazo dirigió a Mathew hasta una de las mesas y lo recostó a la fuerza poniéndose sobre él aprisionando sus muñecas sin liberar aun sus labios. Matt pataleaba y se removía bajo el cuerpo de Francis que separó por fin su boca de la del rubio dirigiéndola hasta su cuello

-¡Suéltame!- le gritó Mathew sin evitar soltar un leve y casi inaudible gemido cuando el demonio mordió ligeramente una parte sensible en su cuello. Francis puso las manos de Mathew sobre su cabeza sosteniéndolas con una sola mano mientras que él se dedicaba a alzar la playera del otro y su lengua se paseaba de manera indecente por el pecho de este

-¡que me sueltes!- Le repitió Mathew sintiendo como su cuerpo iba subiendo de temperatura y su respiración se agitaba a la vez que la mano y lengua de Francis jugueteaban con sus pezones y su cola se colaba por sus pantalones

-n… no…- alcanzó a decir solamente cuando la cola demoniaca se enredó alrededor de su virilidad y comenzaba a hacer movimientos ascendentes y descendentes

-dime que no te gusta y te dejaré en paz- dijo Francis lamiendo la garganta de Mathew

-no… no me gu… gusta- apenas si pudo articular entre sus respiraciones agitadas y ese calor que comenzaba a ser asfixiante, sentía como todo en él estuviera quemándose de una manera tan malditamente deliciosa

-mentiroso… pero me gustan las mentiras, después de todo soy un demonio- dijo Francis retomando su tarea de recorrer con sus labios el cuerpo de Matt que casi se derretía bajo su tacto infernal.

Sin darse cuenta Mathew había dejado de poner tanta resistencia, inconscientemente sus caderas habían comenzado a seguir el ritmo de la cola del demonio que deleitaba sus manos pasándolas por la espalda y trasero del ojiazul escuchando sus gemidos que intentaban ser reprimidos sin éxito

-ahora si ya puedes olvidarte de ese tal Iván- le susurró desviando su cola a otros lugares de la anatomía de Matt el cual abrió los ojos repentinamente al escuchar ese nombre y empujó violentamente a Francis lejos de él.

-¡PERVERTIDO, VIOLADOR, DESCARADO!- le gritó aventándole algunos libros que estaban en la mesa cerca de él -¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme "eso"?- le dijo arreglándose la ropa aguantando las lagrimas que luchaban por salir

-calmate _mon amour, _solo fue una jugarreta inocente- dijo Francis esquinado los libros

-¡CALLATE!- le gritó sacando a Kumajirou de la mochila y comenzando a golpearlo con el oso -¡no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más!- le gritaba aun atacándolo con el oso de felpa que había quedado inconsciente por tanto maltrato, definitivamente iba a demandar a ese sádico niño rubio, ya quería ver su cara llorosa cuando _Greenpeace _fuera a salvarlo de sus abusos

Cuando se cansó de golpearlo le aventó el oso en la cara, tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí

–vaya Mathew, golpearme con un oso de peluche, eso sí que es ser bien varonil- se burló el demonio tirando lejos al osito que alcanzó a maldecir a ambos tipos entre dientes y estando semiinconsciente.

Mathew corrió tan rápido como pudo, a pesar de que la brisa fría golpeaba su cara aun sentía las manos calientes de Francis en todo su cuerpo, su boca húmeda, su lengua tibia, todo, todo, todo lo sentía como si nunca hubiera dejado de tocarlo. Quería sentirse arrepentido de haberse dejado tocar así, quería pensar de nuevo en Iván, imaginar que había sido él quien le había dado esas caricias pero no… solo Francis estaba en su mente y en su piel.

Y mientras Matty se torturaba mentalmente nuestros awesome albino y fabuloso demonio… no se veían tan awesome y fabulosos en ese momento…

-es tú culpa- le dijo Gilbert que lucía unos lentes obscuros de estilo aviador para poder esconder sus ojos de crudo y sus marcadas ojeras

-ósea ¿mi culpa? Como que estas súper mal Gilby, digo, yo no te obligué a nada- le contradijo Feliks que llevaba unos enormes lentes también obscuros y que a cada lado tenían en dorado el logotipo de Channel

-¡claro que me obligaste! Me pusiste un embudo en la boca, me tapaste la nariz y me hiciste beberme la mitad de la botella de vodka- le recriminó el ojirrojo que prefirió dejar de gritar antes de que la cabeza le explotara

-ósea como que le bajas dos rayitas al volumen, recuerda que yo también tengo resaca- los dos dieron otro quejido mientras le daban un trago a su café negro sin azúcar, ya después se echarían la culpa mutuamente.

Fue entonces que el celular de Gilbert comenzó a vibrar, con pereza sacó el móvil… una llamada de Roddy.

/

**Hay Dios este capítulo si quedó algo larguito, ja ja ja yo y mi nada que hacer, bueno en realidad si tenía cosas que hacer por eso me tarde casi una semana escribiéndolo ja ja ja ja pero quedó justo a tiempo, espero lo hayan disfrutado (sobre todo la parte **_**hot**_** entre Francia y Canadá especialmente escrita para Selene Tonks Tapia y su onee-chan) y les haya hecho reír n_n. Ahora mándenme un review si no quieren que Antonio y su sexy trasero queden paraplejicos… otra vez… jujujuju**


	7. Antes de darnos cuenta

ANGELES Y DEMONIOS

Antes de darnos cuenta…

Gilbert sacó su celular el cual había puesto en vibrador para que su cabeza no explotara cada vez que este sonara.

Miró el número que aparecía en la pantalla, era nada más y nada menos que Roderich, Roddy, el señorito, el tío cuatro ojos con un lunar sexy bajo el labio, el friky de la música, el estirado, el anormal que prefiere pasarse horas en el piano a tener sexo… bueno, era el novio de Gilbert.

-si diga, habla tú awesome pareja- dijo el albino olvidando por un momento su resaca y tal vez hubiera visto la mirada molesta de Feliks si este no estuviera escondiendo sus ojos en sus carísimos lentes Channel, pero eso no le impidió al demonio sonreír con malicia así que poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de sus labios haciendo bocinas dijo:

-¡Gilbert baby cuelga ese teléfono o voy a empezar a vestirme!- dijo con voz melosa a lo que el ojirrojo le puso una mano en la cara alejándolo de él

-ah… ese era Feliks que esta ¡completamente vestido!- dijo el albino riendo nervioso intentando alejarse del demonio que se colgó a su cuello

-Gilbert, osea ¿has visto mis pantis?- seguía diciendo en voz alta cerca del celular de Gilbert que intentaba quitárselo de encima

-no, ya te dije que está vestido y ni siquiera estamos en casa, vamos para la escuela- decía el alemán a su pareja

-¡no digas mentiras Gilby y ponte el pantalón si no quieres terminar lo que empezamos ayer en la noche!- seguía diciendo Feliks aprovechando cualquier descuido del muchacho

-¡ya te dije que no pasó nada anoche!- seguía diciendo Gilbert por teléfono

-no digas mentiras, como que súper nos emborrachamos o no te acuerdas como diablos nos terminamos esa botella de vodka- continuó molestando el rubio

-sí, está bien, te veo ahí en un rato- dijo finalmente el albino colgando el teléfono y dedicándole una mirada furiosa al demonio que no la notó gracias a que Gilbert también usaba lentes obscuros

-entonces ¿Cómo que a qué hora nos vemos con Roddy?- preguntó como si nada bebiendo de nuevo de su café haciendo gestos por lo amargo de su bebida

-tú no vas a ningún lado- le espetó Gilbert algo enfadado

-¿eh? Osea ¿y eso como porque?- preguntó el ojiverde bajando un poco sus lentes clavando sus esmeraldas en Gilbert

-porque ya suficiente tengo de tus comentarios y tú actitud de Britney Spears drogada, así que haber que haces porque no irás conmigo- le reclamó Gilbert

-¿ah sí?, entonces me iré con él- dijo jalando del brazo a un muchachito que iba pasando a un lado de ellos justo en el momento menos indicado

-¡ni siquiera lo conoces!- dijo Gilbert viendo al chico castaño de ojos azules que parecía asustado

-osea claro que lo conozco, eres…- dijo volteando a ver al chico

-Toris- dijo el castaño nervioso y algo temeroso de que si no contestaba le fueran a hacer algo

-si, Toris, ya vez como que súper amigos de toda la vida- dijo sin soltar al chico que miraba a ambos extraños temiendo acerca de su propia seguridad

-¡bien! Entonces me voy con el señorito- dijo Gilbert sin moverse

-¡entonces vete!- le dijo Feliks sin tampoco moverse

-¡pues ya me voy!- volvió a decir Gilbert

-¡estoy esperando a que te vayas!- le respondió también enfadado el rubio poniendo todavía más nervioso a Toris que SI deseaba irse de ahí

-bueno… vete tú primero…- dijo Gilbert

-no, tú primero, ¿no que mucha prisa por ir a ver al señorito que de seguro otra vez va a estar acompañado de su zorra?- le espetó el demonio haciendo que le entrecejo de Gilbert se frunciera

-entonces tú quédate con tu desconocido- y por fin se dio media vuelta y se fue, Feliks soltó un suspiro dejando libre a Toris que con pasos sigilosos comenzó a caminar lejos del rubio, pero no contaba con que Feliks lo detuviera enredando su demoniaca cola en su cinturón

-¿y tú como que a dónde vas?- le dijo alzando una ceja

Gilbert iba enojado dando zancadas y pisadas pesadas maldiciendo en alemán entre dientes

-¿en serio tiene que irse con un desconocido con cara de perdedor? ¿No pudo regresarse a casa y quedarse quieto arreglándose las uñas? De seguro va a estar restregándosele al tipo ese como hace conmigo- decía recordando la noche anterior en la que de verdad solo habían bebido, no habían tenido sexo en mero estado de ebriedad ni nada parecido, pero aun así recordaba la lengua de Feliks por casi toda su anatomía. Gruñó ante el solo pensamiento de que algo así pasase hasta que sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el lugar de encuentro con Roderich esperándolo

Gilbert salió de sus pensamientos cuando Roderich lo saludó con un gesto de la mano

-hey señorito ¿me extrañaste?- preguntó acercándose al moreno que estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque cerca de la escuela donde habían quedado de verse

-mmmmmm no- respondió sencillamente acomodándose los lentes y mirando al albino como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien –¿Feliks no viene contigo?- preguntó al no notar la molesta presencia del supuesto polaco

-agh, no, se fue con un completo desconocido a hacer sabrá Dios que cosas- dijo Gilbert molesto

-y yo que pensé que se la pasaban juntos- comentó Roderich haciéndose a un lado de la banca para darle espacio a Gilbert

-¡por supuesto que no! ¿Quién querría estar con esa Barbie loca que se la pasa hablando raro, se viste de mujer, no deja su celular en paz, piensa que es mas fabuloso que yo que hace mis días divertidos?- dijo sin darse cuenta de la última frase

-se ve que lo odias- comentó sarcásticamente Roderich

-no es que lo odie, es solo que alguien tan awesome como yo no puede soportar a ese demonio afeminado con complejo de diva frustrada que ahora está haciéndole la vida imposible a otro tipo… _otro tipo que no soy yo_- pensó por ultimo frunciendo el seño aun mas enfadado –pero al diablo con él, aprovechemos que estamos solos, hace mucho que no te veo- dijo sonriéndole al ojiverde que también sonrió melancólico

-sí, aprovechemos- Coincidió con un tono triste tomando la mano de Gilbert

Y mientras el alemán disfrutaba su cita Feliks… no tanto

-¡idiota, humano idiota, ósea mil veces idiota!- decía el demonio que había hecho un agujero en el piso que daba directamente al infierno, como el que hizo en casa de Gilbert -¡un completo idiota!- gritó picando violentamente con su trinche las almas que intentaban salir del hoyo

-o…oye ¿ya puedo irme?- preguntó Toris intentando escapar de ahí pero el rubio lo tenía bien sujeto con su cola

-osea, lo único awesome en ese tonto Gilbert es su estupidez- volvió a reclamar Feliks ignorando a Toris y pinchando aun mas fuerte las almas que comenzaban a salpicar sangre por todos lados

-en serio, tengo miedo… quiero irme a casa- dijo de nuevo el castaño cubriéndose la cara con los brazos para que la sangre que salía del hoyo no lo ensuciara

-pero si yo le dije: "Gilbert baby, Roddy te engaña con la perra del cabello bonito" ¿y qué hace ese imbécil? ¡Irse a una cita con él! Ahhhhhhh ósea que rabia me da- se quejaba el demonio hundiendo mas su trinche en el hoyo para después sacarlo y apuntar con él a Toris que retrocedió aterrorizado al ver que había un globo ocular atorado en una de las puntas del arma

-ósea ¿Cómo que no es súper irritante?- le preguntó Feliks al castaño que estaba a punto de desmayarse -¡contesta!- le ordenó el ojiverde notando el ojo viscoso que resbalaba por su adorado tridente

-yo… yo creo que está mal…- contestó Toris reprimiendo las arcadas de asco que le dieron cuando vio como el rubio demonio arrancaba el ojo de su arma y lo arrojaba lejos como si nada.

-osea tienes toda la razón, pero como que ese tonto no me hace caso y totalmente obvio que va a terminar con el corazón roto, ya casi lo puedo ver- seguía diciendo Feliks retomando su tarea de atravesar almas pecadoras que soltaban alaridos de dolor.

Toris olvidó por un momento su pánico y el hecho de que ahora su ropa y cabello estaban llenos de sangre para poner atención a la expresión entre enfadada y triste del demoño que picaba toda cosa que se moviera

-Acaso ¿a ti te gusta ese chico Gilbert?- preguntó, el demonio se detuvo mirando fijo al castaño como si estuviera analizando cada una de sus palabras

-po… por supuesto que no… es solo que me molesta su idiotez- murmuró Feliks desviando la mirada con sus mejillas pintándose de rojo mientras atravesaba el estomago de algún pecador

-a mi me parece que estas celoso- dijo el ojiazul sonriente

-¡ya te dije que no!- dijo enfadado el demonio con sus mejillas aun mas rojas

-pero estar celoso no tiene nada de malo, eso solo demuestra que esa persona te importa- intentó tranquilizarlo

-¿Gilbert… me importa?- se preguntó a sí mismo el demonio sintiendo sus mejillas arder –ahhhhh ya osea, como que hablar contigo me pone súper mal- dijo molesto Feliks acercándose a Toris y sonriéndole –pero aun así como que gracias por escucharme- le dio un beso en la comisura del labio a la vez que ponía algo en la mano del castaño. El ojiverde se despidió y se fue mientras que Toris volteó a ver la cosa que Feliks le había dejado, cuando lo vio… adiós desayuno. Toris vomitó todo lo que su estomago le permitió al ver que el demonio le había dejado un pedazo de intestino que se había atorado en su trinche.

Después de aquello ya habían pasado algunos días desde la inspección de cada ángel y la rutina de Alfred y Arthur era la misma de siempre… bueno, tal vez no…

Arthur una vez más iba a despertar a Alfred para que se preparara para ir a la escuela, entró a su habitación y sin ninguna delicadeza le arrancó las cobijas al americano que no hizo ni un movimiento o gesto. El ángel frunció el seño y estaba a punto de zarandear al muchacho cuando vio su durmiente rostro o mejor dicho su muy atractivo rostro durmiente

-Alfred- le llamó el ángel, el otro no contestó. Reprimiéndose a su mismo el ángel acercó su mano a la cara del rubio e hizo a un lado uno de los desordenados cabellos del humano; pensando que no estaba haciendo nada malo Arthur acarició con ternura (si, con ternura 0_0) la mejilla de Alfred aunque…

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el americano con voz somnolienta y los ojos entreabiertos, Arthur quitó rápidamente su mano al mismo tiempo que su cara se ponía colorada

-na… nada- tartamudeó el ser celestial escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda

-¿me estabas seduciendo mientras dormía?- preguntó sonriente buscando sus lentes

-¡claro que no!- le contradijo el ángel enfadado

-admítelo, querías hacerme cosas pervertidas mientras dormía ja ja ja ja- dijo Alfred con su estridente voz aprisionando con sus brazos la cintura de Arthur que se puso aun mas rojo

-¡suéltame!- le gritó sintiendo los brazos de Alfred abrazándolo con fuerza y tirándolo a la cama con él

-no quiero- dijo el americano divertido con las reacciones del ángel que sentía que el corazón se le saldría de tanto que latía

-¡que me sueltes!- volvió a decir ya estando en la cama con Alfred sobre él que se negaba a dejarlo ir

Arthur empujó al americano y decidió extender sus alas para así escapar, sin embargo cuando lo hizo…

-Artie…- comenzó a decir Alfred con una expresión extraña en su rostro

-¿Qué?- preguntó molesto Arthur

-tus alas…- dijo el ojiazul

-¿Qué hay con ellas?- preguntó el ángel siendo liberado por Alfred que señaló el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su habitación

Algo extrañado Arthur se levantó de la cama y fue al espejo

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Mis alas!- dijo asustado al ver que sus emplumadas extremidades tenían la mitad de su tamaño normal -¿Qué les pasó? ¿Por qué están así?- se preguntaba casi al borde del llanto. Escondió sus ahora pequeñas alas y buscó su celular, necesitaba saber porque habían encogido tanto.

-contesta, contesta, contesta- decía caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-por ahora Dios no puede atender tú llamada así que deja tu mensaje conmigo- dijo una tercera voz, tanto Alfred como Arthur voltearon a la ventana en la cual un tipo de un brillante cabello rojo, ojos verdes y una arracada en la oreja izquierda estaba sentado tranquilamente en el marco de la ventana luciendo una túnica blanca con unas enormes alas blancas, una brillante aureola dorada y sobre todo una cara de fastidio

-wow Artie es uno como tú- comentó Alfred viendo al desconocido ángel sacar de su túnica una cajetilla de cigarros, sacó uno y se lo puso en los labios para después encenderlo con su encendedor Zippo que tenía grabado en letras cursivas "_God loves you" _

-¡Escocia! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó Arthur guardando su celular

-¿Escocia?- preguntó Alfred al notar el extraño nombre del ser celestial que sacaba el humo del tabaco por su nariz aun con esa cara de fastidio, como si el solo estar ahí fuera una tremenda molestia

-ah… si, nunca nos ha dicho su verdadero nombre así que le decimos Escocia por su acento escoses- explicó Arthur, volvió a fijar sus ojos en los del pelirrojo que quitaba el exceso de cenizas de su cigarro y volvía a ponerlo entre sus labios –no me has dicho que haces aquí-

El otro ojiverde volteó a verlo y rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza dijo

-Dios ahora tiene una reunión con otras deidades así que me mandó para ver porque te estás quejando como una mariquita- explicó hablando con los labios casi cerrados procurando no dejar caer su cigarro

-¡no me quejo como una mariquita! ¡Mira esto!- y dejó ver sus alas

-¿Qué? No es novedad saber que las tienes pequeñas… como todo en ti- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona tomando su cigarro entre su dedo índice y anular dejando salir el humo mientras hablaba

-¡deja de hacerte el idiota! ¡Esto no es normal!- le reclamó Arthur viendo la cara de completo desinterés de su colega

-no lloriquees como una niñita solo porque tus alas se hicieron pequeñas- le dijo restándole importancia al asunto y dirigiendo una vez más su cigarro a la boca

-entonces dame una buena razón por la que no tenga que preocuparme- le espetó Arthur

-ponte a pensar "Artie"… ¿Por qué Dios te mandaría al mundo humano precisamente con este tipo y de pronto sin razón alguna tus alas comienzan a encogerse?- le dijo inhalando de su tabaco haciendo encender la puntita del cigarrillo

-¡pues para joderme la existencia!- se quejó Arthur desesperado

-eh… no, eso más bien suena a algo que yo haría- dijo divertido Escocia

-¿entonces para qué?- se quejó el ángel rubio

-descúbrelo tú mismo, ya sabes que Dios actúa de maneras misteriosas y si te digo la razón ya no sería tan misterioso así que usa tu cerebro alcoholizado un rato, cuando lo descubras podrás reclamarle al jefe todo lo que quieras- tiró lo que quedaba del cigarro y lo pisó apagándolo –me voy así que deja de llamarme por cosas inútiles- extendió aun más sus alas y se emprendió el vuelo

-pues no fue de mucha ayuda- comentó Alfred viendo al pelirrojo partir, Arthur solo se hacía toda la clase de conjeturas en la cabeza

Y bueno, a la vez que Arthur empezaba a ordenar a la ardilla en su cerebro para que acelerara el ritmo de su razonamiento Kiku acababa de hacer las labores de limpieza y ahora solo quería relajarse en su habitación. Caminó por el pasillo y abrió la puerta corrediza y sentado en el piso vio a un tipo: cabello corto negro, piel morena, nariz perfecta, ojos seductores y con un toque peligroso de un profundo color negro, y algo de barba que solo hacia mas varonil el atractivo semblante del desconocido que por alguna extraña razón se le hacía conocido.

-ah… disculpe…- comenzó a decir Kiku cuando pudo notar algo en las manos de la persona que en verdad era atractiva oh si, tanto que si el ser guapo fuera pecado ese tipo definitivamente no tendría perdón… ah sí, pero volviendo al tema… el asiático vio en las manos de su nuevo inquilino un antifaz blanco, al parece estaba partido por la mitad

-¿Sadiq-san?- preguntó Kiku examinando cada una de las facciones del demonio que había mantenido su cola escondida y por eso el pelinegro no lo había reconocido

-el mismo- respondió dando un suspiro y dejando el antifaz ya inservible a un lado de él -¿vienes a hacer limpieza?- le preguntó al asiático que seguía algo embobado viendo fijamente el descubierto rostro de Sadiq… en serio ser guapo debería ser ilegal

-ah… no, ya terminé- dijo Kiku saliendo de su ensoñación viendo como el demonio sonreía

-que bien, así podemos divertirnos un rato- sin que el oriental se diera cuenta Sadiq enredó su cola en el tobillo del pelinegro y lo jaló haciéndolo caer sobre el tatami. Gracias a que Kiku traía su típica yukata informal para estar en casa el demonio aprovechó la abertura en la pierna de la prenda para meter su mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la pierna de Kiku que había intentado patearlo

-Sa… Sa.. ¡Sadiq-san deténgase!- gritó Kiku sintiendo la mano subir peligrosamente por su muslo mientras que la cola del demonio se limitaba a acariciar el pecho del oriental que intentaba detenerla como fuese

-ahhhh Kiku tu piel parece la de una chica- dijo Sadiq relamiéndose los labios para después pasarlos por el tobillo del japonés que aun estaba en su mano

-¡suélteme!- gritó aun mas fuerte cuando sintió como el demonio se acomodaba entre sus piernas…

-¡te dijo que lo soltaras!- irrumpió entonces Heracles en la habitación dándole una patada al demonio en el estomago tan fuerte que lo mandó hasta el otro lado del cuarto chocando con un librero que cayó estrepitosamente provocándole un gritito de horror a Kiku que vio sus adoradas figuras de colección de Hatsune Miku siendo aplastadas por el mueble

-¡no te metas en lo que no te importa ángel!- le reclamó un enfadado Sadiq levantándose y en el camino pisando alguno que otro manga de Naruto que Kiku había guardado especialmente para que nada les pasara

-me meto porque estas molestando a Kiku- espetó Heracles golpeándolo en la cara y así comenzando una brutal pelea entre ambos

Kiku solo miraba desconsolado sus mangas siendo pisoteados, sus figuras de niñas moe siendo destrozadas sin piedad, incluso algunos de sus dibujos y doujins eran partidos a la mitad gracias a la pela hasta las cajas de sus animes se rompían bajo los pies patadas y puñetazos de los dos seres que al seguir con su pelea habían logrado arrancar de la pared el poster gigante de Haruhi Suzumiya que a Kiku tanto le había costado conseguir

-¿no te parece que estas muy débil hoy?- le provocó Heracles que aun golpeaba en la cara a Sadiq el cual había tomado una taza con la imagen de Sakura Kinomoto impresa en ella y se la había arrojado al ángel que la esquivó con habilidad haciendo que esta se rompiera en miles de pedacitos al chocar con la pared

-¿y a ti no te parece que tus alas cada día se encogen más?- retó el demonio atravesando con su cola una almohada con la imagen de Rei Ayanami que había sido aventada por Heracles como distracción y lo que por cierto había sido la gota que derramó el vaso ya que cuando ambos seres estaban a punto de atacarse mutuamente con la colección de juegos de Wii de Kiku este intervino poniendo su afilada katana entre ambos

-si van a pelear háganlo afuera por favor- les dijo con su tono pasivo de siempre sin embargo el aura maligna que estaba rodeándolo no parecía concordar con su tranquilidad

-tranquilízate Kiku, terminaré con el engendro en unos minutos- le dijo Sadiq

-el único engendro que va a terminar muerto eres tú- dijo Heracles

-no, insisto… peleen afuera, no quisiera ensuciar lo que queda de mis cosas con su sangre- les dijo Kiku provocándoles un escalofrío a ambos que se miraron mutuamente dándose cuenta que estaban en problemas

-ya… ya no pelearemos, perdónanos- dijo Heracles levantando las manos como si fuera un delincuente al que acaban de capturar

-peleados o no hoy dormirán en el patio- le dijo sonriente apuntando a ambos con la katana obligándolos a salir de su habitación y de su casa –espero no tengan problemas, en las noticias dijeron que sería una noche fría-

-pero aun es de día- comentó Sadiq saliendo al patio

-¿en serio? Vaya… entonces no podrán entrar hasta mañana- y Kiku cerró la puerta… con llave…

Por lo mientras Lovino como ya era su costumbre estaba recostado en el sillón grabando su telenovela favorita "La Reina del Sur" mientras esperaba a que su hermano Feliciano se apareciera ya que días antes le había ordenado a Antonio que contactara al tal Ludwig ya que quería hablar urgentemente con su hermano. Por fin tocaron el timbre y Lovino maldijo en italiano pues le acababan de interrumpir una de las partes más emocionantes del capítulo de aquel día, así que algo molesto fue a abrir.

Y apenas lo hizo cuando su mellizo ya estaba prácticamente sobre él llenándolo de besos y abrazándolo tan fuerte como sus brazos se lo permitían

-hey hey hey ya detente con un carajo- dijo quitándose de encima al menor que sonreía como tonto

-ve~ hermanito, te extrañé mucho- dijo volviendo a abrazarlo

-yo también, como sea, no te quedes ahí afuera y pasa- le dijo notando que había alguien más detrás de su hermano: un tipo rubio con cara de pocos amigos al que por cierto Lovino le dedicó una de esas miradas que cualquier papá celoso le dedicaría al primer novio de su hija cuando este se presenta con él.

-¿y este quién es?- preguntó pasando la mirada de arriba abajo del alemán que tragó saliva sonoramente pues él se sentía como el adolescente que conoce al papá de su novia por primera vez

-ah, es Ludwig, mi protegido- presentó el menor de los hermanos a lo que el mayor una vez mas lo analizó con la mirada

-mmmmmmm… ¿y él te obliga a vestirte como una ramera o qué?- dijo Lovino antes de que Ludwig pudiera siquiera presentarse como correspondía

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Feliciano con su tono inocentón de siempre

-¡que si el te obliga a usar esa túnica tan corta! ¡Mira toda la piel que andas enseñando, cúbrete esas piernas! No quiero que anden diciendo en el paraíso que mi hermano usa la túnica como si fuera una golfa libidinosa y pecadora que debería estar quemándose en el infierno por andar enseñando las carnes sin ningún pudor- le regañó Lovino bajándole a la fuerza la túnica blanca de Feliciano que había decidió no ponerse ropa normal ese día

-ve~ pero hermano ya no se puede bajar más- lloriqueó Feliciano al sentir como su gemelo bajaba aun más la tela hasta un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas

-y también andas enseñando los hombros ¿pues que acaso quieres que te pregunten en que esquina trabajas y cuanto cobras la hora o qué?- le volvió a regañar haciendo llorar al menor que al final tuvo que pedir prestada la chamarra de Ludwig para que su hermano se mantuviera en paz… aunque al parecer eso solo hizo aumentar su ira

-y bueno Veneciano ¿te has portado bien?- le preguntó con el seño fruncido y enderezando su espalda sonriendo ligeramente al notar que aun era dos centímetros más altos que el otro

-siiiii ¿y tú hermanito? ¿Te has portado bien?- preguntó un poco más tranquilo después de todo el drama que había armado el mayor

-cla… claro que sí, tengo que estar todo el tiempo a un lado de ese idiota de Antonio o si no es capaz de caer en tentación- dijo cuando entonces alguien más entró

-Ya llegué- anunció Antonio dejando su abrigo en el perchero a un lado de la puerta -Ludwig, ¡hola!- saludó emocionado al rubio

-ah… hola, perdón por venir tan repentinamente- se disculpó el ojiazul

-no te preocupes, Lovi se la pasó insistiendo toda la semana para que les llamara, incluso amenazó con que me pondría la piel al revés si no lo hacía ja ja ja Lovi, tan lindo- dijo Antonio sonriente con estrellitas y corazoncitos flotando a su alrededor lo que nos hace creer que el español realmente disfruta de ser sodomizado –ahhhhh tú debes ser Veneciano, el hermano de Lovi- dijo ahora dirigiéndose al menor que sonreía como siempre

-si, y tú eres Antonio, el protegido de Romano- saludó Feliciano usando el apodo de su hermano, pues solo entre ellos los usaban desde que tenían memoria

-entonces… ¿para qué nos querían ver?- preguntó Ludwig poniendo una mano en el hombro de Feliciano haciéndolo hacía atrás alejándolo del hispano que reía como libidinoso, casi parecía que en cualquier momento le pediría a Feliciano su ropa interior usada o algo parecido

-nadie te quiere ver a ti abusador de ángeles, solo quiero a mi hermano un rato- y jaló del brazo al menor que fue detenido por el rubio que no le había soltado el hombro

-¿para qué?- preguntó desconfiado Ludwig, esas amenazas acerca de voltear la piel no le habían agradado en lo absoluto

-no te importa- le dijo jalando de nuevo al menor mientras que el ojiazul seguía sin soltarlo

-si me importa- le retó el alemán, pero antes de que Lovino pudiera contestar Feliciano se dirigió a Ludwig

-solo iremos a platicar un rato, volvemos en seguida- le intentó tranquilizar dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y sonriéndole tiernamente… o eso era hasta que Lovino le soltó un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Qué clase de comportamiento libertino es ese? Consíguete un maldito hotel, no andes haciendo tus demostración de depravación aquí- le regañó

-he… hermano… creo que te has vuelto muy conservador… ve~- le dijo Feliciano intentando no llorar por el regaño

-¡cómo no me voy a volver conservador si todos los días tengo que ver como un grupito de furcias* se quieren ligar por todos los medios a MI bastardo español!- gritó no dándose cuenta de lo que él mismo había dicho, pero los demás si y solo se le quedaron viendo hasta que Lovino repasó mentalmente su frase, volteó a ver a Antonio que lo miraba entre sorprendido y feliz así que muriéndose de la vergüenza y rogándole a la tierra que lo tragara y lo digiriera tan bien que jamás pudiera salir de sus entrañas arrebató a su hermano del agarre del alemán y se lo llevó a la ventana donde juntos subieron a la azotea.

-no volveré a ver a ese imbécil a la cara- murmuró sentándose en cuclillas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas

-ve~ no te preocupes hermanito, no creo que lo haya malinterpretado, él sabe que lo haces solo por trabajo- le consoló Feliciano haciendo sentir peor a su hermano pues él no lo hacía por trabajo… lo había dejado de hacer desde hace algún tiempo

-o… oye Veneciano… si alguien te dice que le gustas… ¿Qué significa?- le preguntó aun sin mostrar la cara haciendo círculos imaginarios con su dedo en el piso

-mmmmmmmm… no lo sé… depende de cómo lo diga…- pensó Feliciano sentándose en flor de loto a un lado de su mellizo

-¿si te lo dice mientras toma tu mano?- apenas si pudo articular ya que se sentía tan apenado que la tierra en verdad en cualquier momento podría partirse en dos y tragarse al ángel

-Romano…- Feliciano tomó el rostro de su hermano que estaba tan rojo y caliente que podrías freír un huevo en su frente y de paso hornear unas galletitas y tal vez entibiar algo de leche para acompañar las galletas -¿alguien se te declaró?- le preguntó mirándolo fijamente

-de… de… ¡DECLARARSE!- gritó Romano, ahora tal vez hasta podrías hacer una carne asada en su rostro –yo… él… a mi… ¡¿declararse?- apenas si pudo decir ya sacando humo de sus orejas ¿Dónde estaba esa carne? Habría que asarla antes de que la cara de Lovino se derritiera por completo.

-sí, bueno eso parece una declaración ¡ahhhh hermanito que envidia!- dijo sonriente Feliciano

-¡pero él es humano!- dijo Lovino intentando respirar bien pues había comenzado a hiperventilar

-pero lo quieres…- dijo más calmado Feliciano

-¿pero y si Dios se entera? ¿Qué le voy a decir?-

-no te preocupes, estoy seguro que Dios no se dará cuenta de nada, está muy ocupado rompiendo su propio record de Tetris y Pac-man ah… y manteniendo la paz en el mundo así que si algo pasa yo intercederé por ti- le dijo pegando su frente en la del mayor –solo sé feliz hermanito- le dijo revolviéndole el cabello a lo que el otro solo asintió con la cabeza; y los que hayan traído la carne, olvídenlo, la cara del ángel había regresado a su color y temperatura normal

Ambos hermanos bajaron para encontrarse con sus respectivos protegidos, Veneciano se despidió de su mellizo el cual entre murmullos y maldiciones le agradeció, también se despidió de Antonio cuidando un poco su distancia con el español que les regaló algunos churros para él camino. Una vez afuera Feliciano tomó de la mano a Ludwig para comenzar a caminar… en verdad que le tenía envidia a Romano…

Y adentro Lovino solo se quedó en silencio mirando con el seño fruncido al español que solo le sonrió cariñosamente como siempre

-voy a meter a Veneciano en problemas por tu culpa- le dijo al ojiverde que iba a preguntar el porqué iba a ser su culpa, pero la pregunta pasó a segundo término cuando su ángel de la guarda se enganchó a su cuello y lo besó en los labios como si no hubiera mañana.

Por último pero no menos importantes Francis y Mathew estaban en una cafetería cercana al hogar de Mathew, el canadiense miraba con algo de recelo al demonio que tomaba su café tranquilamente guiñándole el ojo a alguna que otra mesera del local

-¿en serio no piensas disculparte?- le preguntó Matt al rubio que parpadeó un par de veces

-¿disculparme por qué?- dijo el francés dejando su taza de café en la mesa

-¡por casi violarme en la biblioteca!- dijo sonrojado el muchacho cuidando de que nadie más los escuchara

-ah… por eso… mmmmmmmm pues no, no me arrepiento de nada- dijo sonriendo recordando aquel rato en la escuela

-¿Qué acaso no tienes vergüenza?- le reclamó el otro sonrojándose por traer de vuelta el recuerdo de lo ocurrido, casi podía sentir de nuevo las manos y cola del demonio sobre él

-una vez escuché algo sobre eso… pero no recuerdo muy bien su significado- respondió cínicamente Francis soltando una risita galante

-huy a veces quisiera matar…- pero Matt se interrumpió al ver como alguien en especial entraba al local, oh si, el pequeño (o no tan pequeño) Iván, como siempre usando su largo abrigo y su bufanda que casi le cubría la mitad de la cara a pesar de esta en pleno verano. Francis también lo notó y solo alcanzó a fruncir el seño, ya comenzaba a molestarle la presencia del ojivioleta y sobre todo la cara de colegiala enamorada que Mathew ponía cada vez que lo veía.

-_mon petit _si mal no recuerdo el día de la biblioteca me dijiste que tal vez aun tenías una oportunidad con… Iván…- dijo su nombre manera casi despectiva -¿Por qué no vamos a preguntarle directamente a él?- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa sacando de sus pensamientos al muchacho que intentó decir algo pero cuando se dio cuenta Francis ya casi lo estaba arrastrando para sentarse en la mesa de Iván

-_bonjour mon ami_ ¿nos podemos sentar? Bueno, ya lo hicimos- dijo Francis sentándose a un lado del ojivioleta que los miró algo confundido, Mathew se sentó a un lado de Francis y parecía que se había convertido en una piedra gracias a los nervios

-yo soy Francis y el es mi amigo Mathew, verás, llevamos un tiempo observándote, no te espantes no te acosamos… bueno tal vez un poco- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Mathew que siguió en su forma de estatua –solo queríamos saber ¿Qué clase de personas te gustan? Ya sabes, como sería tu persona ideal- Francis fue directamente al punto. Iván trató de asimilar un poco todo lo que había dicho Francis y después se rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice para dar una buena respuesta

-mmmmmm es muy acelerado pero… supongo que mi persona ideal debe ser mas bajita que yo- Mathew dio un saltito, era obvio que él era más bajo que Iván –también debe tener una cara tierna- continuó el rubio sonriendo haciendo que el demonio frunciera aun más su entrecejo pues Mathew tenía una cara tierna, tanto que podría ser la envidia de cualquier Osito Cariñosito –le deben de gustar los muñecos de peluche- continuó Iván, esta vez tanto Francis como Mathew voltearon a verlo, eso no estaba pasando ¿verdad? –Sobre todo los ositos- agregó feliz, Matt clavó su par de zafiros en los de Iván que le sonrió, Francis solo se le quedó mirando a los otros dos y casi hubiera vomitado ahí mismo en la mesa si no fuera porque su mal humor le ganó a su nauseas

-sí, que lindo, como sea, vámonos Mathew- tomó al muchacho de la sudadera y se lo llevó lejos de ahí sin dar explicación alguna.

-¿eh? ¿Dije algo malo?- se preguntó Iván viendo a la rara pareja salir de ahí pero le restó importancia cuando un muchacho de cabello negro y más bajito que él entró a la cafetería. A pesar de ser mayor que Iván su cara aun era tan tierna como la de un niño pequeño y en sus brazos llevaba un osito de peluche, mejor dicho un oso panda de peluche, Iván solo alcanzó a ponerse nervioso cuando lo vio acercarse a su mesa.

-Francis… me lastimas… ¿Por qué vamos tan rápido?- dijo Matt siendo arrastrado por el demonio que aun sin dar explicaciones caminaba tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, estaba tan enojado que había olvidado ocultar su cola e incluso sus cuernos

-porque entre más lejos estés de ese tipo mejor- respondió casi en un gruñido soltando Matt y recargándose en una pared dándole la espalda al chico

-si no fueras un demonio podría jurar que estas celoso- bromeó Mathew viendo como el ser infernal parecía perder fuerza en las piernas

-si así fuera… ¿Qué harías?- dijo Francis volteando a ver a Matt cayendo al piso de repente, Mathew corrió a ayudarlo pero cuando quiso tocarlo la piel del demonio estaba tan caliente que quemaba, la cara avergonzada de Lovino no se comparaba con la temperatura de Francis que también tenía las mejillas rojas, como si tuviera fiebre, apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Francis?

/

**Chan chan chan ja ja ja todo se queda en un divertido suspenso.**

**Bueno espero haya disfrutado este capítulo con la aparición especial de Lituania y Escocia jujuju, perdonen por no ponerle un nombre humano, es que no se cual sea así que decidí dejarlo así, de todos modos se escucha sexy decirle Escocia ¿no creen? Bueno, sin más que decir me despido ahora si quieren asar carne en la cara de Romano mándenme un review hasta la próxima n_n**


	8. Las consencuencias de darnos cuenta

ANGELES Y DEMONIOS

Las consecuencias de darnos cuenta

-¡Francis!- le llamaba Mathew al demonio que parecía luchar por mantener sus ojos abiertos –Francis ¿Qué tienes?- le preguntaba entrando en pánico y bueno, ¿Quién no entraría en pánico cuando hay un demonio moribundo a mitad de la calle el cual su cuerpo produce tanto calor que ya tenía a un pequeño grupo de vagabundos a su alrededor calentándose las manos como si este fuera un bote de basura incendiándose?

-¡largo de aquí!- les ordenó Mathew a los vagabundos aventándoles un bolillo (o telera, como quieran llamarle) así que los indigentes corrieron tras el pedazo de pan dejando así que Mathew regresara su atención al demonio, intentó tocarlo de nuevo pero no pudo soportar el calor -¿Qué hago?- se preguntó desesperado, no quería dejar a Francis ahí tirado con la posibilidad de que esos vagabundos regresaran y se lo llevaran para usarlo como calefacción, pero él no podía hacer nada y si lo llevaba a un hospital tal vez los doctores terminarían haciéndole autopsias para saber por qué diablos aquel tipo tenía cola y cuernos… si no hacía algo quien sabe que le pasaría a Francis, pero algo se le ocurrió

-espera aquí un momento regreso en seguida- le dijo al demonio que parecía ya estar al borde de la inconsciencia.

Mathew corrió de nuevo hasta la cafetería, aun debería estar ahí… miró a todos lados encontrando a Iván platicando animadamente con un tipo bajito y lindo que cargaba un oso panda de peluche; Matt no hizo caso al rostro embelesado del ojivioleta, ni tampoco a sus mejillas ñoñamente pintadas de rojo ni siquiera al hecho de que las manos del más alto le temblaban gracias a los nervios que el moreno le producía, ya no le importaba solo quería ayudar a Francis

-¡ayúdenme por favor!- les dijo tratando de tomar aire.

Tras una burda explicación sobre lo que había pasado Iván y Yao (si, es Yao, creo que es el único adulto que se atreve a cargar un panda de peluche a todos lados) siguieron al rubio que intentó ahuyentar a un montoncito de niños que picaban con una vara al demonio el cual había logrado esconder su cola y cuernos

-¡shu shu!- les dijo Mathew aventándoles un bolillo aunque… bueno… no tuvo efecto como con los vagabundos así que Iván hizo uso de su macabra sonrisa y su "kolkolkolkol" y los niños salieron llorando

-¡vayan a que su madre los amamante aru!- les gritó Yao ayudando a Iván aunque esos niños ya se veían muy grandes para ser amamantados… ah pero volviendo al punto

-ayúdenlo, su piel está muy caliente y no lo puedo tocar- dijo Mathew al borde del llanto, Iván se arrodilló a un lado del demonio que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró fijar su vista en el ojivioleta

-de todas las personas…- comenzó a decir pesadamente –tuviste que… traerlo a él…- se quejó Francis, Iván solo sonrió y tomó al rubio en sus brazos

-cuidado puedes… quemarte…- dijo Mathew sorprendido de ver que Iván no hacía ni un solo gesto, como si la temperatura de Francis no lo afectara en lo mas mínimo.

-¿Dónde queda tu casa aru?- le preguntó Yao al aun sorprendido Mathew que les señaló la dirección.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de Mathew, Iván dejó a Francis en la habitación del canadiense, al parecer la fiebre ya había bajado.

-Yao, prepara un té caliente por favor- le pidió al oriental que frunció el seño e infló las mejillas como si fuera un niño pequeño

-¿y porque yo aru? No soy tu sirvienta- le dijo fingiendo estar enojado

-ya sé que no, pero te verías lindo como una ja ja ja- se burló Iván acariciándole tiernamente la cabeza, al final Yao accedió y fue a la cocina

-mu… muchas gracias… por ayudarme- dijo Mathew apenado pero aun algo preocupado por el otro que dormitaba en su cama

-no te preocupes, aunque es raro ver a un demonio así de enfermo- comentó el más alto y Matt estaba a punto de contestarle pero…

-¡¿Cómo sabes que Francis es un demonio!- dijo alterado cubriéndose la boca para que Yao no lo escuchara, aun así ¿Cómo carajos Iván sabía que Francis era un demonio? Se había cerciorado de ocultar su cola y sus cuernos ¿o acaso lo habría visto cuando casi quiso violarlo en la biblioteca? ¿O cuando Francis se la pasaba alzando las faldas de las chicas con su cola? ¿¡Como lo sabía! Seguro ahora llamaría a la CIA o la Gestapo o tal vez a algún sacerdote para exorcizarlo y decirle cosas como "el poder de Dios te obliga" y entonces la cabeza de Francis comenzaría a dar vueltas y vueltas y vomitaría verde y después llegaría otro padre y haría lo mismo porque el primero estaría muerto por extrañas circunstancias ahhhhhhh ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Por qué lo sabía?

-porque yo también era un demonio- respondió el más alto con su sonrisilla infantil señalándose a si mismo

Está bien, tratemos de tranquilizarnos contando del 10 al cero ¿de acuerdo? Muy bien, 10, 9, 8... ¡a la mierda la cuenta regresiva!

-¡Tú! U… u… u… un de… de… ¿demonio? Pero…- intentó asimilar Mathew ya que su cabeza era un lio primero por lo de Francis y ahora por aquella revelación

-sí, pero eso era antes- dijo sonriente –aun recuerdo esos tiempos… era divertido, sobre todo cuando inicié la guerra de los 100 años, y la primera guerra mundial, y la segunda y la guerra de Vietnam, y la de Palestina contra Israel e incluso hubiera habido una tercera guerra mundial si no hubiese conocido a Yao- dijo sonriente recordando sus buenos tiempos (¿?) siendo un demonio

-sigo sin entender- dijo Mathew dejándose caer en el sillón, necesitaba un trago, un largo largo largo trago de lo que primero que encontrara en una licorería, tal vez así podría calmarse y tratar de no huir despavorido por el hecho de que un fanático de las guerras y la casi destrucción del mundo estuviera platicando animadamente con él

-te entiendo, cuando me mandaron a la tierra, precisamente con Yao, a él le costó mucho acostumbrarse a la idea ja ja ja se veía tan lindo todo asustado tratando de exorcizarme con magia china, y después queriéndome matar con sus sables… definitivamente se veía tiernísimo- decía recordando el día en que se encontró con el asiático Mathew solo lo miró arqueando una ceja ¿en serio se había enamorado de una persona tan rara? Que por cierto también alguna vez fue un demonio… lo que llevaba a otra pregunta

-¿Por qué dejaste de serlo?- preguntó entonces el ojiazul tratando de calmarse

-porque yo lo decidí… quería quedarme con Yao así que renuncie al infierno ya que si permanecía a su lado siendo un demonio estaría destinado a sentir el peor dolor de toda mi vida, a cada minuto sería un constante deseo de morir y solo me la pasaría gritando "¡mátenme!" casi como una tortura eterna que no te deja descansar mientras tu cuerpo se llena de ámpulas llenas de pus y la piel se te abre mientras sientes miles de cuchillos incandescentes perforándote… igualito a como Francis seguramente se está sintiendo en este momento- dijo tan fresco como una lechuga, hasta parecía que el describirlo le causaba alguna forma de retorcido placer haciendo que a Mathew se le fueran todos los colores de la cara e incluso se podía ver saliendo su alma por su boca

-Fran… Francis ¿está sufriendo todo eso?- preguntó jalando su alma de nuevo a su cuerpo -¿Por qué?- comenzaba a sentirse ansioso

-¿nunca te lo dijo?- cuestionó entonces Yao que salía de la cocina y que había estado escuchando la conversación –la única manera de matar a un demonio…-

Siiiiiiiiiiii, el saberlo hubiera sido muy interesante si no tuviera que contar lo que Feliciano y Ludwig hacían que no era nada pervertido… tal vez…

El resto de la tarde había transcurrido sin ningún problema para el ángel y su rubio protegido así que ya era la hora de por fin descansar tras un ajetreado día

Ludwig como ya se le había vuelto rutina estaba sentado en su cama, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera fingiendo leer cuando en realidad miraba discretamente como Feliciano se cambiaba de ropa (oh Ludwig pequeño pillín) el castaño se quitaba su túnica dejando sus tiernísimos calzones bombachos que solo podías conseguir en tiendas especializadas del paraíso. Ludwig alzó más el libro tratando de esconder su cara sonrojada y de viejo libidinoso mientras seguía observando con sumo detalle como el ángel se ponía una de sus playeras negras que por cierto le quedaban enormes cubriendo así todo su torso y hasta la mitad de su muslo; sin darse cuenta al terminar de vestirse había logrado despeinar un poco su cabello hasta su extraño rulito pero sin darle importancia fue hasta la cama del alemán y se preparó para dormir a su lado, sin embargo el ojiazul pudo notar el rulito desacomodado del ángel así que intentando acomodarlo lo tocó… y creo que sabemos lo que pasa cuando tocas "eso"

Feliciano soltó un leve gemido al sentir los dedos de Ludwig en su extraño rizo que parecía tener terminales nerviosas conectadas al hemisferio de su cerebro que producía placer, Ludwig se sorprendió demasiado sobre todo al ver la cara sonrojada del chico

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó aun sin quitar su mano del extrañó rizo

-na… nada…- se excusó el ángel intentando quitar la mano de Ludwig pero este no se dejó y eso hizo que volviera a acariciar el mechón arrancándole otro gemido.

Ludwig dijo mentalmente todas las groserías en alemán que sabía, incluso insultó en otros idiomas, dialectos y coloquialismos que se le venían a la mente ¡Feliciano lo estaba provocando! Seguramente era un demonio con disfraz de ángel

-ya… ya no lo to… toques- dijo Feliciano entrecortadamente enterrando sus uñas en la muñeca de Ludwig pues aun intentaba quitarle la mano

¡Feliciano en serio era un demonio de la lujuria! Ahhhhhhhhh que alguien lo salvara de esa cara sonrojada y la respiración entrecortada, el temblor de su cuerpo y esas malditas ganas de ponerse entre las piernas del ángel e invadirle cosas que el propio ser ni sabía que tenía ¡ayudaaaaa!

Pero la ayuda no llegó y la respiración de Feliciano cada vez se agitaba más al igual que su cara se ponía más roja y tal vez Ludwig podía tener voluntad de acero pero hasta el acero tenía un punto de quiebre y el de Ludwig estaba cerca, tan cerca que empujó al ángel a la cama y se puso sobre él aun con el rulo entre sus dedos. Feliciano cerró su puño apoyado en el pecho del rubio e intentó ahogar un suspiro de puro placer.

Ahora ya no sabía quién era el demonio, si el pobre Feliciano que casi parecía tener tatuado en todo el cuerpo "Violaciones gratis" o Ludwig que estaba a punto de ceder ante su impuro y oculto deseo

-_Dios, si lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo está mal por favor dame una señal antes de que lo haga- _pensó el alemán acercando su rostro al del ángel que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas rojas

Obviamente mientras Ludwig se perdía en los ojos almendrados de Feliciano ignoró por completo los rayos y relámpagos que se veían desde la ventana, el hecho de que había comenzado a llover sangre, a los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis galopando por el cielo, la neblina rara que mataba todo ser vivo a su paso y las estrellas que de alguna y antinatural manera se habían alineado de tal forma que parecían letras que decían: "¡NO LO HAGAS!" pero demasiado tarde… ya que Ludwig había juntado sus labios con los del castaño comenzando un lento pero apasionado beso que fue inmediatamente correspondido.

El roce sus labios duró algunos minutos, Ludwig despegó su boca de la del ángel que podía sentir el corazón del alemán latirle eufórico dentro de su pecho. El ojiazul estaba punto de dirigir su ahora pecaminosa lengua por el cuello del ángel pero algo lo detuvo abruptamente

-…tú aureola…- dijo Ludwig con los ojos como platos al notar que el halo siempre brillante sobre la cabeza de Feliciano… ya no estaba…

Y también sería muy interesante saber que carajos pasó con la aureola de Feli si no tuviera que contarles acerca de las peripecias de Kiku que aun a altas horas de la noche seguía intentando recoger el desorden que había en su habitación producto de sus indeseables huéspedes.

Tomó la cabeza de su figura de colección de Hatsune Miku y la miró con tristeza, ya de nada servía llorar sobre la leche derramada, dio un suspiro mientras repasaba con la mirada el desastre en su habitación, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, fue a abrir encontrándose con el ángel y el demonio

-vamos, díselo tú primero- le murmuró Sadiq a Heracles dándole de golpecitos con el codo en las costillas

-¿Por qué yo? Fue tu idea- le regañó en voz baja Heracles

-¿se les ofrece algo?- preguntó Kiku intentando sonar firme pero no podía con la carita de regañados que ambos seres estaban poniendo

-ah… el demonio idiota y yo… bueno… este… queremos pedirte perdón- dijo Heracles enlazando sus manos detrás de su espalda y meciendo su pie de atrás hacia adelante mientras miraba al piso

-si… algo así… no fue ah… nuestra intención casi destruir tu cuarto…- continúo Sadiq bajando la capucha de su sudadera intentado esconder su rostro apenado

-una disculpa no es suficiente, las cosas que rompieron eran muy importantes para mí- les dijo Kiku usando todo su autocontrol para no ir por su cámara y tomarle una foto a aquellos dos que se veían lindísimos con sus caritas de perros mojados

-eh… lo sabemos… por eso… bueno… por eso nosotros a cambio también te daremos algo importante…- dijo Heracles aun meciendo su pie, se detuvo y dio un paso adelante quedando más cerca del asiático que tuvo que alzar la mirada para ver mejor el par de ojos olivo adormilados que lo miraban fijamente, lo siguiente que Kiku supo era que el ángel tenía su boca pegada a la suya hasta que abruptamente se separó gracias a Sadiq que lo jaló de la ropa

-¡¿que carajos crees que haces? Se supone le íbamos a dar algo importante a cambio no un beso, ya hasta había preparado mi cabeza de cabra favorita para regalársela- le regañó jalándolo tan fuerte que lo tiró al piso mientras que con la otra mano cargaba de los cuernos una cabeza de cabra

-pues eso es importante…- dijo con toda normalidad Heracles viendo la cara perpleja de Kiku que no movía ni un solo musculo a pesar de ver como la cabeza del animal goteaba sangre en su patio

-entonces yo también puedo hacer lo mismo- así que sacando un poco de su asombro al asiático el demonio tomó la cara del oriental obligando a encararlo y también plantándole un beso en los labios haciendo que este diera un saltito asustado y reprimiera un grito al sentir la lengua juguetona del demonio acariciando la suya.

Un asustado Kiku apartó al demonio de un empujón y miró a ambos seres con la cara tan roja que podrías verla a kilómetros de distancia a la vez que cubría su boca con ambas manos

-u… u… ustedes…- comenzó a decir tratando de coordinar su cerebro con su boca -¡tendrán que responsabilizarse!- y corrió fuera de su casa tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron tratando de escapar de la vergüenza, el asombro y los raros sentimientos que se le estaban mezclando en el estomago y el pecho

-creo que… no fue una buena idea…- dijo Sadiq el cual inmediatamente después de que Kiku echara a correr perdió fuerzas en sus piernas siendo atrapado por Heracles

-oye, ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó notando su anormal temperatura corporal. A pesar de que Sadiq era un demonio Heracles no podía dejarlo ahí como si nada, era un soldado de Dios y ayudar era su deber… o tal vez ya no…

-oye… hombre pájaro… ¿Dónde dejaste tú aureola?...- preguntó para después caer inconsciente…

Mientras tanto nuestra nueva pareja dormía plácidamente.

Lovino volteó a su derecha encontrándose con Antonio que dormía tranquilamente abrazando al castaño, el ángel sonrió sabiendo que el español no lo estaba viendo, se levantó de la cama para ir al baño, se miró a sí mismo al espejo y entonces…

-¡!- gritó desesperado despertando de un sobresalto a Antonio que se cayó de la cama al enredarse con las sabanas y todavía luchó contra ellas antes de correr hasta el baño de donde provenía el grito

-¿¡Que pasa Lovi! ¿Viste una araña? ¿Alguien se metió? ¿Un tipo quería apuñalarte mientras estabas en la ducha? ¿Un ángel cayó del techo mientras te ponías desodorante?- le interrogó como loco tratando de buscar una razón para el rostro asustado de Lovino y sus ojos inundados en lagrimas

-¡claro que no idiota!- le gritó con las lagrimas escurriéndole -¡mi aureola y mis alas no están!- dijo cerrando sus puños así que Antonio puso más atención notando que efectivamente el halo dorado no estaba, volteo a ver de nuevo a Lovino que se estaba aferrando a sus brazos

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- preguntó sollozando y recargando su cabeza en el pecho del español que estaba a punto de aventársele para llenarlo de besos y toqueteos indecentes por la cara tan tierna que el ángel estaba poniendo, pero hizo uso de todo su autocontrol ya que por primera vez desde que había conocido a Lovino este le estaba mostrando su lado vulnerable.

Antonio acarició la cabeza de Lovino sintiendo las lagrimas cálidas rodar en su pecho haciéndole saber que todo estaría bien, ya habría tiempo para devorarlo con amor.

A la vez que esto sucedía, en el awesome hogar de cierto peliblanco, un demonio con complejos de diva estaba en la habitación del humano con sus enormes audífonos rosas escuchando música mientras bailaba sobre la cama de Gilbert

-_fuck me Im a celebrity…*- _cantaba usando su celular como micrófono mientras se veía bailar en el espejo; estaba tan concentrado en su canción que no se dio cuenta cuando Gilbert entró al cuarto dando un azotón a la puerta para después aventarle su teléfono móvil en la cabeza al rubio que se quejó volteando a ver al albino

-¡ouch! osea como que súper pésimo humor te cargas- le regañó sobando su cabeza en donde le había dado el celular. El demonio se preocupó al no escuchar una respuesta así que bajó de la cama caminando hasta el alemán que lo jaló del brazo pegándolo aun más a él… sin aun decir nada recargó su frente en el hombro del demonio

-Gilbert, como que me estas asustando ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó sintiendo su cintura ser aprisionada por los brazos de Gilbert

-Roderich acaba de llamar…- comenzó a decir sin su típico estridente tono de voz haciendo que Feliks frunciera el seño sobre todo al ver que Gilbert seguía sin levantar la cara

-¿y ósea como que qué quería?- preguntó de mala gana sintiendo como el ojirrojo hacia mas fuerte el agarre

-se va a casar… con Elizabetha… todo este tiempo… desde que me la presentó… era su prometida, al parecer su familia lo decidió…- explicó sin dejar ver su rostro sin embargo muy a diferencia de Gilbert, Feliks solo alcanzó a sonreír con malicia. Acercó su boca al oído de Gilbert y en casi un ronroneo le dijo

-¿te quieres vengar?- le preguntó haciendo que por fin Gilbert lo encarara viendo la expresión divertida del rubio -¿Qué te parece si matamos a Lizzy? ¿o a Roddy? ¿o a los dos juntos? Tal vez a su fami…- pero fue interrumpido por la boca del albino que lo besó de pronto

-tengo una mejor idea- le dijo entre besos dirigiendo al rubio hasta la cama

-_ah… sexo por despecho, nada mejor que esto-_pensó Feliks dejándose llevar por el albino, meneando su cola y dejando ver sus cuernos mientras casi arrancaba la camisa de Gilbert que hacía lo mismo con la de Feliks.

En cuestión de segundos ambos ya estaban devorándose en la cama, Feliks no solo usaba sus manos sino también su cola para terminar de desvestir a Gilbert que metía sus manos por cualquier abertura en la ropa del demonio el cual mordía de vez en cuando algunas partes del cuello del albino

-osea como que espera, esto merece una foto- dijo el rubio tratando de tomar aire sacando su inseparable _Black Berry_

-¿justo ahora?- preguntó molesto Gilbert tratando de quitarse el cinturón

-súper obvio Gilbo baby, mis amigos en FaceBook y Twitter tienen que saber que estoy haciendo, así que ahora sonríe así como que súper sexy ¿vale?- alzó su celular y tomó la foto con Gilbert el cual no se podía permitir verse mal en una fotografía así que puso su pose más sensual junto con Feliks quien inmediatamente subió la foto a ambas redes sociales y escribió un pequeño resumen en 140 caracteres de todo lo que había sucedido, una vez hecho todo esto retomó su tarea de explorar con su lengua las anginas del albino.

Toda la habitación se estaba inundando de un sofocante calor, Gilbert casi podía jurar que la piel de Feliks quemaba pero no le dio importancia pues cada caricia, cada beso, cada gemido eran un paso más lejos de Roderich… sin embargo por un momento pensó que ya desde hacía mucho tiempo había dejado a Roderich atrás…

Y todo este tipo de extraños pensamientos le pasaban por la mente mientras desnudaba a Feliks pero como la autora es mala y le gusta interrumpir los momentos sexys, el timbre sacó a ambos de su momento pasional haciendo que los dos maldijeran, uno en alemán y el otro el polaco

-yo voy, pero si es alguien así como que totalmente indeseable como que tendré que adelantar su viaje al infierno- dijo Feliks saliendo del cuarto para ir a abrir mientras se lamia el labio inferior, por un segundo sintió que el suelo se movía pero lo adjudicó a su raro aumento de temperatura.

Fue a la puerta y abrió

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó al solo encontrarse con un par de ojos violeta que lo miraban a través del cristal de sus lentes. Roderich tenía las mejillas rojas y respiraba con dificultad, al parecer había corrido hasta ahí

-Gilbert… ¿Dónde está?- preguntó entre jadeos

-¿para qué lo quieres? ¿Para qué te felicite por tu próximo casamiento?- le preguntó Feliks por primera vez hablando en un tono frío olvidando todas sus muletillas

Roderich curveó sus cejas en un gesto de arrepentimiento

-no… yo solo quiero hablar con él ¡yo se que podemos seguir juntos aunque yo esté casado!- dijo el moreno a lo cual Feliks golpeo la puerta impidiéndole el paso al austriaco

-¡no me vengas con esa mierda! ¿Acaso piensas mantener a Gilbert como tú amante toda la vida? ¿Siempre siendo el número dos, esperando a ver qué día tienes tiempo para él mientras tú te la pasas de los lindo con tu esposa?- le preguntó alzando un poco la voz por cada pregunta –si de verdad quisieras estar con él nunca hubieras aceptado ese matrimonio- lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa haciendo que este se agachara para que quedaran a la misma altura –alguien como tú no merece estar con Gilbert… mejor ve a consolarte entre las piernas de tu prometida porque el trasero de Gilbert ya es mío- lo empujó y cerró la puerta sintiendo como el mareo de minutos antes se hacía más fuerte, intentó caminar de nuevo hasta la habitación pero sus pies parecían fallarle

-¿Quién era?- preguntó entonces Gilbert saliendo del cuarto justo cuando vio a Feliks caer al piso

-¡Feliks!- le llamó caminando hacía él

-_osea como que soy súper tonto…-_ comenzó a pensar Feliks sintiendo el piso frío en su mejilla _–…amor… lo único que puede matar a un demonio… ¿en qué momento pensé en suicidarme?- _se preguntó tratando de enfocar la vista en Gilbert…

Por último pero no menos importantes Alfred y Arthur estaban en la habitación del primero, Arthur iba de un lado a otro de la habitación preguntándose una y otra vez cual sería la razón por la cual Dios lo había mandado ahí

-¿para impedir el día del juicio final? ¿El tercer impacto como en Evangelion? ¿No dejar que los protestantes derroten al Vaticano? ¿Por qué Diooooooooos?- se preguntaba comenzando a desesperarse –ahhhhhhh ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- decía revolviéndose el cabello

-tranquilízate Artie, tus alas se ven lindas pequeñas- le intentó consolar Alfred que comía una hamburguesa en su cama disfrutando la cara de molestia de Arthur que le dedicó una mirada enfadada

-¡cállate niño! Tú no entiendes nada, Dios me está poniendo una prueba y una muy difícil… tal vez… tal vez… ¡es la prueba para convertirme en un arcángel! ¡sí! Eso debe ser, JA JA JA JA ya no tendré que soportar a Escocia ni a Peter molestándome y dejaré de ser el asistente de San Pedro, ya estaba comenzando a irritarme el hecho de que siempre me mandara por su café y luego me echaba la culpa de que la lista de la entrada al cielo se ensuciara ¿¡cómo no se iba a ensuciar si dejaba caer el café en el maldito libro! Quien sabe a cuantas almas haya mandado al purgatorio por culpa de esas manchas… Pero ya no mas JA JA JA porque ahora seré parte de la escolta personal de Dios JOJOJO- rió Arthur haciéndose ilusiones imaginándose lo _cool_ que se vería con ese par de alas enormes.

-eh bueno Artie, no quiero arruinar tus sueños frustrados de grandeza, pero me he puesto a pensar y…- comenzó a decir Alfred dejando su comida a un lado

-¿pensar? ¿Tú? Esas dos palabras no pueden ir en la misma frase- dijo Arthur molesto por haberlo sacado de su ensoñación

-ja, ja… ¿nadie te ha dicho que tus chistes apestan? Tal vez por eso solo te mandan por el café- murmuró ofendido –bueno, lo que quería decirte era otra cosa. Estaba pensando en lo que ese tal Escocia dijo, eso acerca de por qué Dios te mandaría aquí… más específicamente conmigo…-

-pues obviamente para hacer milagros con tu cabezota, parece que solo la traes de adorno- le molestó el ángel poniéndole el dedo índice entre las cejas.

Alfred tomó la mano del ojiverde clavándole sus ojos en los del otro que tragó saliva de manera sonora al ver la mirada tan seria de su protegido… nunca lo había visto así…

-Tal vez Dios te mandó aquí… para que te quedaras conmigo…- dijo sin soltar a Arthur, acercando su rostro lo suficiente como para poder rozar los labios del ser celestial que no pudo ni siquiera pronunciar una palabra pues su voz no aparecía y menos cuando Alfred por fin consumó el tan esperado beso.

Lento, tierno, dulce… ¿en serio Alfred podía besar de esa manera? Arthur siempre pensó que los besos del autodenominado héroe serían rápidos y desesperados… bueno, tampoco es que se la pasara preguntando como besaba Alfred ¡ah! ¿Pero qué cosas decía? Si en ese mismo instante lo estaba besando, ¡quería separarse! Pero ¡demonios! El americano besaba taaaaan bien, casi se sentía como un chocolate guardado en el pantalón de un estudiante de primaria derritiéndose en pleno verano. Eso tenía que parar… pero en serio Alfred era todo un experto, hasta sabía dónde poner sus manos… hey ¿Dónde diablos estaban sus manos? Ahhhhh le estaban acariciando la espalda, ahora lo tomaban por la nuca… cosquillas, escalofríos… deliciosos escalofríos, su lengua ¿Qué? Esa lengua traviesa estaba acariciando sus labios ahhhhh maldito Alfred idiota, toda su incapacidad de razonamiento estaba compensada con su habilidad para besar, ¡maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito! Sin embargo que no se detuviera, no importaba que tan maldito pudiera ser eso no le quitaba el hecho de que Arthur había terminado cediendo como una doncella bajo el beso de su príncipe azul.

Alfred separó su boca de la de Arthur sacándolo así de su monologo mental, desviando sus labios a la mejilla del ángel bajándolos por la clavícula llegando al cuello en un recorrido de pequeños besos

Deberían enviarlo al infierno a que se queme por toda la eternidad como castigo por provocarle esas sensaciones a Arthur, que también se maldecía a si mismo ¿Cómo pudo estar tantos siglos sin experimentar eso? No es que no le agradara trabajar para Dios, era un buen jefe y tenía seguro medico y dental además de su aguinaldo en Navidad pero ni todo eso podía compararse con la lengua tibia del americano y sus masculinas manos recorriéndolo lentamente… ojala no se detuviera…

-¡Alfred!- pero si se detuvo gracias al grito desesperado de Mathew que acababa de entrar a la casa

Arthur solo dio un saltito asustado cuando Alfred golpeó con ambos puños la pared agrietándola mientras que un brillo peligroso aparecía en sus ojos

-Maaaaaaattyyyy…- dijo en voz casi gutural al reconocer la voz de su gemelo el cual había arruinado su momento romántico

-¿A… Alfred?- preguntó espantado el ojiverde viendo como el más alto se separaba y sacaba una sierra eléctrica de su closet para después salir del cuarto arrastrando los pies y murmurando el nombre de Mathew mezclado con palabras como "cercenar" "descuartizar" "hacerlo sufrir tanto que suplicara para que lo maten" y otras palabras tiernas que solo le puedes dedicar a tu hermano cuando este llega gritándote como despavorido cuando tu estas en medio de un apasionado beso con tu ángel de la guarda.

Bajó el último peldaño de la escalera prendiendo el motor de su sierra eléctrica, sin embargo su modo asesino serial se esfumó cuando vio al menor con las mejillas rojas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Alfred… yo… Francis… él…- comenzó a intentar decir entre sollozos y respiraciones que eran interrumpidas gracias al hipo provocado por tanto llorar –buaaaaa ¡Alfred!- gritó arrojándose a los brazos del mayor hecho un mar de lagrimas

-Matty ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién es Francis?- trató de preguntarle pero su hermano seguía llorando como una Magdalena aferrado a él sin querer dejarlo ir

Alfred solo pudo acariciarle la cabeza para que el otro se tranquilizara pero parecía inútil, casi parecía que el pobre nunca dejaría de llorar.

El mayor de los gemelos quiso llamar a Arthur pero declinó la idea ya que Arthur era bueno para todo menos para dar palabras de aliento, seguramente terminaría regañando a Mathew por llorar como un niño chiquito así que optó por tranquilizar el solo a Matt…

Lo que Alfred no sabía es que el ángel ya no estaba en su casa, ni siquiera en ese mundo… Arthur ya se había ido.

/

***La canción que Feliks está cantando (por si a alguien le interesa) se llama Lollipop Luxury y es de Jeffree Star ja ja ja siempre que escucho sus canciones me recuerdan a Polonia**

**Wow, este capítulo tuvo muchos besos y el ganón fue Japón jujuju ah y también la "súper" revelación de Rusia jojojojo seeeeee lo mantuve en un bajo perfil para que de verdad fuera una gran sorpresa, espero haberlo logrado y bueno una vez mas todo queda en suspenso, no sé, es divertido dejarlo así ja ja ja **

**Ahhhh y me disculpo porque en el capitulo anterior en una parte puse que Austria tenía ojos verdes ahhhhhh lo siento estaba pensando en Polonia mientras escribía o algo así, pero aun así muchas gracias por señalármelo y espero no haber cometido un error similar en este capitulo. Con esto me despido, ¡gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	9. Conferencia con los jefes

ANGELES Y DEMONIOS

Conferencia con los jefes

Gilbert que yacía dormido sentado en el piso de su habitación con la espalda recargada en su cama abrió lentamente sus awesome ojos carmesí, se estiró mientras bostezaba y le daba los buenos días a Gilbird que piaba alegre a su lado

-ahhhhhh que asco, dormir en el piso no es nada increíble- dijo levantándose recordando que la noche anterior había tenido que dormir en el suelo gracias a que a Feliks se le había ocurrido desmayarse justo cuando planeaba tener sexo con el demonio; aparte de que le estaba haciendo el favor de tener una fabulosa sesión de intercambio de fluidos al muy amanerado se le ocurrió sentirse mal, así que le había prestado su cama para reposar y hubiera dormido a su lado si no hubiese sido porque el cuerpo de Feliks parecía que le iba a causar quemaduras de tercer grado por lo alto de su supuesta fiebre.

-oye Barbie ¿ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntó levantándose y mirando la cama vacía –seguro está poniéndose sus kilos de productos de belleza en el baño…- dijo en voz alta el peliblanco encaminándose al baño el cual sorpresivamente estaba vacío, frunció el seño preguntándose a dónde diablos pudo haber ido el rubio en esas condiciones. Sin embargo cuando se disponía salir del baño vio un mensaje escrito en el espejo al parecer con labial rojo

"_Me regreso al infierno _

_PD: Te quité un riñón mientras dormías… LOL_

_Como que súper broma… en realidad fue un pedazo de hígado, hasta la próxima XOXO_

_Atte: Feliks"_

Debajo del mensaje, también con labial rojo, la marca de un beso. Gilbert cerró sus puños con fuerza, gruñendo por lo bajo tomó una de sus awesome colonias que lo hacían oler como todo un macho y la arrojó contra el espejo rompiéndolo en miles de pedacitos

-¡no me jodas travestido infernal!- gritó viendo como su colonia se derramaba en lo que alguna vez fue un espejo. Caminó con pasos largos y pesados hasta su cuarto, tomó su celular y marcó el número de Feliks que era un original "666-666-666" esperó un momento y una grabación contestó: _el número al que está intentando comunicarse está fuera de cobertura o del mundo terrenal, intente más tarde o deje un mensaje después del tono" _

Esperó de nuevo el maldito tono y con todos sus pulmones y garganta gritó:

-¡PUDRETE INTENTO DE LADY GAGA SIN TETAS! ¡vienes a mi casa como si nada diciéndome que eres un demonio, te la pasas conmigo todo el día, todos los días, cuando Roderich viene a castrarme las bolas diciéndome que se va a casar y el único consuelo que tengo es que tú estás aquí conmigo se te ocurre largarte al infierno como si nada! ¡PUDRETE Y PUDRETE MÁS POR IRTE CUANDO TE NECESITO!- gritó también arrojando lejos su celular tirándose boca abajo en su cama que aun mantenía un extraño olor a azufre mezclado por perfume floral… arrugó las sabanas inhalando el aroma de Feliks… estaba tan enojado con el demonio y con él mismo, enojado por el hecho de que le dolía tanto saber que Feliks se había ido, enojado porque cuando Roderich le dijo que se casaría y debían dejar de verse Gilbert no sintió nada, enojado por usar el "sexo por despecho" como un mero pretexto para estar con el rubio que de alguna bizarra manera había logrado arrebatar su corazón de manos del señorito… enojado por darse cuenta de todo eso cuando el ojiverde se fue… enojado por no saber cuándo sería ese "hasta la próxima"…

Y mientras Gilbert sufría su hermano apenas iba a empezar a hacerlo.

Ludwig abrió lentamente sus ojos, seguro había perdido otro día de escuela por haberse quedado dormido, pero esta vez no fue su culpa ya que había pasado la mitad de la noche tratando de tranquilizar a Feliciano el cual se había alterado muchísimo cuando descubrió que su aureola había desaparecido, anduvo de un lado a otro llorando y diciendo cosas acerca de irse al infierno y ser castigado por toda la eternidad y que su hermano tenía razón y que debería ser quemado en las llamas del infierno por haberse besado con Ludwig, tampoco es que el rubio se arrepintiera de lo que hizo pero tal vez sintió un poco de culpa por ello cuando vio lo desesperado que estaba el ángel. Finalmente el castaño cayó rendido por el cansancio de tanto llorar.

El alemán frotó sus ojos y con su mano palpó el otro lado de su cama buscando el cuerpo del ángel, pero nada… se incorporó en la cama

-¿Feliciano?- llamó pero no hubo respuesta, se levantó y salió al pasillo volviendo a llamar al ser celestial, pero no había ni un ruido, ni siquiera el maullido de los gatos con los que el ángel solía jugar, algo extrañado por el silencio en su casa fue a la cocina, el baño, el patio, el sótano pero nada, no había si quiera rastros de que el ángel hubiera estado ahí

-¡Feliciano!- comenzó a gritar, aquello era demasiado raro además de que el castaño nunca salía solo a ningún lado.

Pensando que tal vez había ido a ver a su hermano tomó el teléfono y buscó en su agenda el número de Antonio, apenas había comenzado a dar el tono de línea cuando el hispano contestó

-¿¡Lovino!- escuchó que el español preguntaba apenas descolgó el teléfono

-eh, no, soy Ludwig- dijo el alemán

-ah, Ludwig ¿de pura casualidad Lovino está contigo y Feli?- preguntó, se escuchaba algo ansioso

-no, de hecho yo llamaba para saber si Feliciano estaba contigo y su hermano- explicó el rubio que ya empezaba a asustarse

-no, ni siquiera sé dónde está Lovi, ya lo busqué por todos lados pero no aparece… espero no haya huido a algún lado, por la noche estaba muy mal porque su aureola y sus alas desaparecieron- explicó Antonio intentando calmarse

-A Feliciano le pasó algo parecido por la noche e igual lo he estado buscando pero no está, ¿crees que les haya pasado algo?- preguntó Ludwig imaginándose lo peor

-ahhhhhh no digas esas cosas ¿Qué tal si solo regresaron al cielo para arreglar lo de sus alas? Tal vez mañana vuelvan como siempre- dijo el ojiverde que parecía más que se estaba intentando convencerse a sí mismo que al alemán

-si… tal vez tengas razón… esperemos que sea solo eso…- dijo en un tono de voz lúgubre pensando que si Feliciano se había ido de nuevo al cielo ¿Cuáles serían las probabilidades de que regresara?

-aun así si sucede algo te lo haré saber y si tu sabes algo llámame por favor- dijo Antonio mirando por su ventana con una vaga esperanza de ver a Lovino cerca

-claro, hasta luego y perdón por llamarte así de pronto- Ludwig colgó y repasó con la mirada su casa, ahora le parecía tan enorme, silenciosa y gris… no escuchar el típico y alegre "¡buenos días!" de Feliciano lo hacían sentir tan vacio como su hogar…

Para Antonio era algo parecido, dejó el teléfono en la mesa y fue a su habitación, se tiró boca arriba en la cama viendo las grietas que aun quedaba en su techo, recordando la primera vez que vio a Lovino… sintió como su corazón se encogía ante la sola suposición de que el ángel no volvería.

Mientras tanto en casa de Yao, Kiku tomaba su desayuno mientras veía en las noticias una nota acerca de un extraño fenómeno natural ocurrido por la noche en el cual todas las estrellas se habían alineado formando la frase "¡NO LO HAGAS!" al parecer los astrónomos aun buscaban una explicación para tan increíble suceso. Pero lo increíble no era eso sino que Kiku se había negado rotundamente a regresar a su casa después de aquel par de inesperados besos, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a enfrentar a ambos seres, ni siquiera sabía cómo los iba a hacer que se responsabilizaran, así que tal fue su miedo e incertidumbre que terminó refugiándose en casa de su hermano mayor que estaba encantado de tenerlo en casa como en los viejos tiempos.

-Kiku, ya sabes que me gusta que estés aquí pero es raro verte aquí así que ya dime ¿Qué pasó aru?- le preguntó el mayor sentándose a su lado dándole un sorbo a su té verde, el menor desvió la mirada tratando de evitar el tema

-ahhhh… sucedieron cosas…- solo contestó

-¿Qué clase de cosas aru?- insistió el de cabello largo

-pues cosas que solo pueden pasar en un manga shoujo o en Nana- dijo cansinamente

-ya sabes que no entiendo tus analogías otakus aru, háblame claro- le reprendió el mayor tomando uno de sus tantos peluches de Shinnaty-chan y abrazándolo para así escuchar a su consanguíneo que pensó que tal vez algo de ayuda de su hermano no sería tan malo

-¿Qué harías si… digamos… le gustas a dos personas al mismo tiempo?- preguntó muriéndose de la vergüenza fijando su mirada en la taza de té. Yao parpadeó un par de veces llevándose una mano a la barbilla

-pues… escogería al que más me gusta aru- respondió sencillamente

-¿y si no sabes quién te gusta más?- preguntó dándole vueltas a la taza entre sus manos

-entonces saldría con los dos al mismo tiempo aru- contestó en tono juguetón

-¡no puedo hacer eso!- respondió Kiku sonrojándose hasta las orejas ante la sola idea

-ja ja ja ja era broma aru… pero aun así creo que si no estás seguro deberías dejarlo todo como está, las cosas ya se solucionaran a su tiempo aru ja ja ja – dijo en un intento de consuelo para el menor que suspiró

-eres demasiado despreocupado- dijo terminándose su té, era hora de regresar a casa y tal vez intentaría evitar al demonio y al ángel… si claro, como si eso fuera tan fácil cuando esos dos se la pasaban casi pegados a él –gracias por haberme recibido- se levantó hizo una breve reverencia y salió.

Caminó lo más lento que pudo hasta su casa en donde antes de abrir la puerta tragó saliva e intentó poner una expresión normal y no una que pareciera que estaba a punto de un ataque de pánico. Entró a la casa y miró a ambos lados del pasillo sin encontrar a Heracles o a Sadiq, se adentró aun más pero nada, se le hizo raro y todavía más cuando no escuchó los típicos gritos que siempre se estaban dedicando entre ellos; el asiático prácticamente buscó en toda la casa pero ninguno de los dos estaba, más bien parecía como si ninguno de los dos hubiera estado alguna vez ahí.

Y en casa de Alfred este estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para poder abrir sus ojos, se quejó un poco al sentir su espalda adolorida gracias a la incómoda posición en la que había dormido la noche anterior ya que se la pasó intentando consolar a Mathew que terminó también dormido en el sillón con el pecho de su hermano a modo de almohada.

-Matty, despierta- le dijo moviendo ligeramente al muchachito que se rascó los ojos y con su mano tanteó el piso buscando sus lentes, una vez que los encontró se los puso bostezando

-buenos días- dijo en tono desanimado, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto que había llorado la noche anterior

-nada de buenos días ¿Qué diablos te pasó ayer? ¿Quemaste a Kumakichi en la estufa mientras hacías _hot cakes_ o qué? Y ¿Quién es ese tal Francis? Te la pasaste diciendo su nombre- le regañó Alfred también poniéndose sus lentes e intentando peinar su cabello, Mathew solo agachó su cabeza

-n… no… no es nadie…- contestó subiendo sus pies al sillón y abrazando sus rodillas…

FLASH BACK DE MATHEW:

-bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos- dijo Iván levantándose y caminando hasta la puerta con Yao encaminados por Mathew que aun mantenía una expresión angustiada –antes de irnos ¿conoces a otro demonio llamado Feliks?- preguntó el ojivioleta de pronto

-no… ¿Por qué? ¿Él puede ayudarnos?- preguntó Matt esperanzado

-ja ja ja claro que no, es solo que ese tipo me cae muy mal y no quería encontrármelo en este mundo, cuídate y también a Francis, _do svidaniya _(adiós)- y salió de la casa

Mathew caminó hasta su habitación en donde estaba Francis. Si el amor era lo único que mataba a un demonio… entonces para curarlo se requería lo contrario ¿no?

Apenas entró a la habitación el demonio de ojos azules intentó sonreírle como siempre, apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos

-ah… _mon amour_ que vergüenza que me veas en estas condiciones- dijo viendo como Matt solo se quedaba parado en el umbral de la puerta

-deberías regresar al infierno- tan solo alcanzó a decir el rubio con una rara expresión estoica en su rostro

-no digas tonterías Mathew, tengo que quedarme aquí contigo, es mi trabajo- le contradijo Francis tratando de levantarse

-¿y yo para que quiero un demonio moribundo?- contestó Matt en un extraño tono frío

-perdón _mon petit_ pero creo que no te escuché bien- dijo Francis con una risita nerviosa

-ya te dije: regrésate al infierno, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí y no pienso estar cuidando de un inútil que se va a quedar en cama solo porque se le ocurrió enamorarse de mí, vaya pedazo de demonio bueno para nada que fueron a escupir del infierno. Y apúrate que quiero usar mi cama esta noche- dijo finalmente, pero antes de salir de la habitación Francis lo tomó del brazo, sorprendido de que este pudiera levantarse

-no digas tonterías Matt, tú no quieres que me vaya- le dijo el demonio con el seño fruncido, el humano fácilmente se deshizo del agarre y lo miró con furia (muy bien actuada por cierto. Quítenle ese Oscar a Natalie Portman ¿Quién quiere ver el "Cisne Negro" cuando puedes ver como Mathew finge estar enojado?)

-no seas tan egocéntrico como para creer eso, ya sabes que a mí me gusta otra persona, es más, todo este tiempo tú no has sido otra cosa más que una molestia y si te soporté es porque tengo modales pero ya no más y menos ahora que se te ocurre medio morirte en mi casa, así que date prisa y lárgate- le dio un empujón que fácilmente tiró al debilitado demonio, Matt usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ayudarlo a levantarse y todavía tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para salir de su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al piso llevándose las manos a la boca tratando de no hacer ruido gracias a los sollozos que estaban comenzando a escapar de sus labios… Francis tenía razón, él no quería que se fuera, ¡no quería!... se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y abrió la puerta, casi tropezando entró de nuevo al cuarto

-¡no es cierto! ¡No te vayas!- gritó pero ya era tarde… en el cuarto no había nada, tan solo el olor del azufre que llenaba la habitación.

FIN DEL DRAMATICO FLASH BACK DE MATHEW

-¡Matty!- le llamó su hermano sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, se había perdido varios minutos en sus propios recuerdos

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó limpiándose una pequeña lagrimita que comenzaba a escurrir por su ojo

-Artie, Arthur ¡no está!- dijo asustado el mayor…

Y pues no, nuestros adorados ángeles no están muertos ni de parranda, solo atendían cuestiones de trabajo… ¿o qué? ¿Pensaron que algo bien maligno y sobrenatural había pasado?

Arthur dio un cansino suspiro mientras alcanzaba a divisar las rejas doradas del cielo, con pasos lentos y cortos se acercó hasta la verja en donde un hombre anciano bebía un café y le daba vuelta a las páginas de un grueso libro

-buenos días- saludó Arthur que estaba cabizbajo

-nombre- tan solo alcanzó a decir el anciano

-San Pedro, soy yo, ¡Arthur!- dijo el ángel señalándose a si mismo

-Ahhhh Arturito, lo siento, no te reconocí sin tú aureola, estar en el mundo humano te ha afectado, escuché de los otros apóstoles que Dios te citó en su oficina ¿otra vez emborrachándote y cambiando el destino de la humanidad?- le preguntó acariciándole la cabeza de manera paternal

-¡claro que no!... ni siquiera sé porque me llamó tan de repente, no me dio tiempo de avisarle a mi humano que venía aquí- dijo Arthur recibiendo los mimos

-mmmmmmmm, que raro, también llamó a otros ángeles, bueno… espero no sea nada grave- le dijo sonriéndole, el ángel también intentó sonreírle sin resultados, estaba preocupado de que Alfred fuese a armar todo un lío por su ausencia –ah, Arturito, cuando termines de hablar con Dios ¿podrías traerme un café? Ya sabes que nadie lo prepara como tú- le dijo el santo alzando su taza, el rubio solo frunció el seño y haciendo como que no lo había escuchado caminó hasta la oficina de Dios.

Llegó a la sala de espera en donde vio a Heracles, Lovino y Feliciano, el último lloraba desconsolado abrazándose al brazo de su hermano

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- les preguntó cruzándose de brazos

-Dios nos llamó de repente- dijo Heracles bostezando mientras trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos

-ve~ ¿y si nos manda al infierno? ¿Qué tal si nos excomulga? ¡No quiero!- lloraba Feliciano escondiendo su cara en el hombro de su mellizo

-estúpido español, seguro Dios me va castigar por dejar que me besara en otro lado que no fuera en los labios… no, tal vez Dios me va a castigar por el simple hecho de dejar que me tomara de la mano… soy un pecador, soy un pecador, soy un pecador- murmuraba Lovino mientras se mordía las uñas y sentía las lagrimas de su gemelo empaparle el hombro. Arthur solo rodó los ojos tratando de esconder el temor que ese par de hermanos le habían contagiado, se le había olvidado que Dios era omnipotente y por tanto seguro estaba al corriente de lo que había pasado apenas una horas con Alfred, mejor dicho ese apasionado beso con Alfred…

La puerta de la oficina de Dios se abrió dejando ver a un ángel pelirrojo que llevaba un cigarro entre los labios y lo prendía con su encendedor con mensajes de fe grabados en él

-hey hey hey Artie ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona formándose en sus labios

-lo mismo me pregunto yo- respondió el ojiverde

-no me digas que finalmente sucumbiste a la tentación- le dijo acercándosele y echándole el humo en la cara al rubio que tosió

-por supuesto que no- se defendió disipando el humo del cigarro con la mano

-¿en serio? Recuerda que mentir es pecado- le dijo Escocia riendo maliciosamente y saliendo de ahí

Finalmente la voz de Dios los llamó para que entraran, todos excepto Heracles que estaba demasiado adormilado, temblaron al poner un pie en la oficina en donde una vez más Dios les estaba dando la espalda sentado tras su escritorio y con una mano jugaba con un yoyo

-buenos días- les dijo, los otros respondieron al unisonó también con un "buenos días" mientras veían el celestial yoyo subir y bajar

-¿saben porque están aquí?- les preguntó su jefe sin dejar de jugar, los ángeles no contestaron y solo se limitaron a mirar al piso poniendo sus manos detrás de sus espaldas, pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que Dios volvió a hablar –están aquí porque los voy a convertir en arcángeles- les dijo a lo que Arthur dio un saltito

-¿en serio?- preguntó sorprendido

-ja ja ja ja no, solo quería ver su reacción- se burló Dios comenzando a hacer trucos con el yoyo provocando que una gotita de sudor corriera por las cabezas de todos -¿en serio no saben porque los mandé a llamar? Vamos, sin pena, soy papi Dios, pueden decirme lo que quieran- les intentó animar su superior a lo que Feliciano se atrevió a hablar

-eh… porque… ¿nuestras alas y aureolas desaparecieron repentinamente?- dijo el castaño sin soltar a su hermano mayor

-¿repentinamente? Yo no lo diría así, tal vez no se dieron cuenta pero fueron despareciendo poco a poco, ¿tiene idea de por qué sucedió eso?- les volvió a preguntar cambiando el yoyo de mano

-por estar tanto tiempo con los humanos…- respondió Heracles reprimiendo un bostezo

-no precisamente, mira a Jesús, estuvo treinta años conviviendo con humanos y no por eso dejó de ser mi hijo- dijo sacando de su cartera una foto pequeña en donde salía Jesús haciendo una "V" con sus dedos mientras sonreía ampliamente, el orgulloso padre volvió a guardar la foto aun sin encarar a sus ángeles

-entonces ¿Por qué?- preguntó temeroso Lovino apretando la mano de su hermano

-hay mis pequeñas criaturitas… ya saben que yo lo sé y lo veo todo… excepto el último capítulo de la temporada de Dr. House… ¿Quién iba a pensar que House se iba a quedar con la Doctora Cuddy? Bueno, el punto de todo esto es que yo sé que ustedes han perdido sus alas y aureolas por el simple hecho de que están enamorados y yo los mandé a la tierra precisamente a eso- les explicó dejando su yoyo a un lado y sacando su PSP "_Heaven Edition"_

Los cuatro ángeles parpadearon repetidamente, hasta a Heracles se le quitó el sueño

-perdón si no entiendo bien esto… nos mandaste a nosotros: cuatro ángeles destinados a servirte a ti y encaminar a la humanidad por los senderos de la salvación… ¿¡a que nos enamoráramos de cuatro humanos comunes y corrientes! mas corrientes que comunes he de decir- preguntó Arthur

-ehhhmmmm sip- contestó sencillamente Dios comenzando su partida de Resident Evil

-¡¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar el ojiverde

-¿Qué parte de lo veo todo y actúo de maneras misteriosas no les queda claro? ¿Acaso creen que cuando estaban en el cielo no veía como se asomaban a la tierra y ponían esas caritas de borregos degollados? Yo se que ustedes anhelaban una vida mortal, cosa muy rara en un ángel, digo, tienen un buen sueldo y periodos vacacionales que cualquier empleado podría envidiar… pero ustedes querían otra cosa, sentir lo que era ser mortales al menos una vez, yo les concedí su deseo, ahora…- puso pausa a su juego y giró su silla mientras enlazaba sus dedos frente a su cara al más puro estilo Gendou Ikari mientras que una sospechosa sombra cubría su cara evitando poder distinguir su rostro –ahora ustedes tienen que tomar una decisión: pueden quedarse aquí y recuperar sus alas y aureolas, a sus humanos se les asignará otro ángel de la guarda… pero no podrán volver de nuevo a la tierra y lo más seguro es que vean a sus humanos hasta cuando estos mueran y eso si logran entrar al cielo… la otra opción es que pueden volverse humanos, a cambio de eso perderán todos sus derechos como ángeles y estarán expuestos a la tentación como cualquier otro mortal así que tienen el riesgo de que sus almas se vayan al purgatorio o al mismo infierno… peeeeeeeero no los presionaré, tómense su tiempo para pensar- dijo volviendo a darles la espalda retomando su partida.

Los ángeles se miraron entre ellos… ¿Dios estaba hablando en serio? No es que dudaran de las palabras de su jefe pero… ¿Qué harían? Renunciar a ser ángeles, a algo que habían sido prácticamente toda su longeva vida o poder disfrutar de las delicias que solo el ser mortal puede otorgarte, renunciar a un lugar seguro en el cielo acompañado de todos los favores y la protección de Dios o arriesgarte a una vida en la tierra que no te garantizaba ni felicidad, ni amor eterno, ni siquiera una vida segura…

Y mientras tanto en el infierno las cosas no estaban tan tranquilas como en el cielo.

Feliks estaba recostado en su sillón de terciopelo rojo, a su lado una jaula con miles de almas pecadoras imploraban su piedad mientras que el demonio solo los ignoraba triunfantemente. Como ya había regresado al infierno, su estado de salud había mejorado ya que ese lugar estaba repleto de todo tipo de sentimientos negativos y el solo hecho de mencionar el "amor" ahí era hacerte merecedor de un castigo, así que nuestro demonio de ojos verdes estaba como nuevo

-osea… no puedo creer que haya dejado a Gilbert con un mal chiste en el espejo y sin un pedazo de hígado- se dijo a si mismo sacando un frasco lleno de cloroformo en el cual flotaba un pedazo de órgano –pero si me quedaba más tiempo ahí no iba a vivir para contarlo- dijo haciendo aparecer su trinche con un acostumbrado "PUFF" le dio vuelta entre sus dedos y lo alzó para verlo mejor, miró el listón rosa y suspiró –tal vez la redención…- dijo perdiéndose viendo los pinchos de su arma

-Feliks ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó una voz conocida que sacó al rubio de sus cavilaciones

-Francis cariño, eso debería preguntarlo yo- dijo levantándose y besando las dos mejillas del ojiazul –hay osea súper lindo osito ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- dijo mirando el osito blanco de peluche que Francis cargaba bajo el brazo

-eh… un recuerdo del mundo mortal- dijo mirando el oso con melancolía

_-¡¿Por qué estoy en el infierno! No es suficiente castigo ser la mascota/juguete de un desadaptado social, ahora también me mandan a pudrirme en el inframundo; definitivamente ya no espero nada de la vida_- se quejó el osito sin que ninguno de los otros dos lo escuchara

-¿Por qué regresaste tan pronto?- preguntó Feliks cargando el osito

-digamos que cometí un terrible error y el humano con el que estaba decidió salvarme fingiendo que me odiaba… _Mathew est si transparent_ (Mathew es tan transparente…) así que no quise que sus esfuerzos por querer parecer malo fueran en vano así que regresé, era eso o morir- explicó tomando de nuevo al oso acariciándolo como si fuera la cabeza del rubio canadiense

-súper casualidad, estúpidos humanos, no sé que tienen que logran casi matarte- dijo Feliks desanimado mirando el frasco con el trozo de hígado flotando

-je je je si, y lo peor es que Satanás quiere vernos ahora mismo, al parecer Sadiq también fue a la tierra e igual acaba de volver…- dijo haciendo que Feliks pusiera cara de molestia

-osea ese Luci como que debería estresarse menos- dijo usando la contracción de Lucifer sabiendo que a su jefe le molestaba –pero al mal paso darle prisa…- dijo guardando su frasco con el único recuerdo de Gilbert y encaminándose junto con Francis a la oficina de Satán. En el pasillo se encontraron con Sadiq que les dedicó un seco "hola"

Los tres dieron un suspiro de cansancio mientras dejaban caer sus hombros pesadamente, tocaron la puerta de la oficina y entraron encontrándose con su jefe que caminaba de un lado a otro de la oficina haciendo sonar sus pesuñas en el piso ¿Que no lo había dicho antes? Satán tenía la mitad inferior de su cuerpo con forma de chivo mientras que la parte de arriba era de humano.

Su infernal jefe acariciaba su larga barba negra mientras que les dedicó una mirada asesina a sus tres subordinados que… bueno, en realidad ni siquiera se inmutaron, las miradas asesinas ya no eran nada nuevo en el señor de las tinieblas.

-Francis, Sadiq y… Feliks- al último lo menciono con algo de molestia al ver que el rubio estaba limándose las uñas como si nada -¿se puede saber porque tres de mis mejores demonios acaban de regresar como niños regañados del mundo humano?- les preguntó con su voz que hacía retumbar las paredes de la oficina

-ahhhh… no nos sentíamos muy bien…- respondió Sadiq encogiéndose de hombros

-¿¡cómo es posible que no se "sintieran bien" cuando estaban en el mundo humano, lleno de avaricia, maldad, perversión y toda clase de podredumbre! ¡Son demonios! Eso los hace fuertes- les regañó acercándose al moreno y tomándolo por la cara con sus afiladas y largas uñas

-perdón jefe, pero se le olvida que también hay gente buena y nuestros humanos entraban dentro de esa categoría- interrumpió Francis a lo que su superior volteó a verlo con el seño fruncido

-ahg… bondad, bondad… se me olvida que ese Dios aun sigue metiendo su cuchara en el mundo humano- dijo con molestia volviendo a acariciar su barba

-además también había ángeles, ósea está bien que seamos así como que súper geniales en nuestro trabajo pero como que tampoco hacemos milagros, eso déjaselo a tu ex jefe- opinó Feliks mirándose las uñas haciendo que su jefe se enfadara aun más

-pues debieron haberse esforzado mas- le dijo al rubio arrebatándole su lima y partiéndola en dos –pero en vez de eso regresaron con la cola entre las piernas… ¡necesitamos almas en este lugar! No hemos tenido buenos resultados desde que Hitler llegó aquí, nos urge tener pecadores ¿o acaso creen que las cuentas se van a pagar solas? La compañía de luz ya nos está pisando los talones para que les paguemos, ese fuego infernal no es precisamente fuego, tuvimos que comprar un juego de luces porque solo pudimos costear los ríos de lava… ah… si Iván todavía estuviera aquí no tendría porque pasar estos corajes- se lamentó masajeándose las sienes –esto me pasa por rebelármele a Dios… yo solo le dije que deberíamos someter a la humanidad bajo un yugo de violencia y terror y nada mas por eso me destierra… como si quisiera volver a su casa hecha de nubes esponjosas…- murmuraba recargándose en su escritorio -está bien, está bien, lárguense de mi vista, cuando se recuperen volverán, pero si para cuando terminen las vidas de esos humanos sus almas no están aquí las únicas almas en pena van a ser las de ustedes- le amenazó corriéndolos de su oficina

Los demonios salieron, aburridos de escuchar el mismo sermón y amenazas de siempre

-oye Sadiq ¿tú porque estás aquí?- le preguntó Francis al moreno que solo entrelazó las manos detrás de su nuca

-ya les dije que me sentía mal- respondió malhumorado

-eh… como que parece ser que alguien más también sucumbió ante los encantos de los humanos- se burló Feliks

-¿también?- preguntó el demonio mirando de reojo a ambos rubios que sonrieron con complicidad

-ja ja ja ja si, y por culpa de ellos ahora estamos siendo regañados- se lamentó Francis

-y siendo comparados con ese tonto de Iván- agregó el moreno

-eso en realidad no me importa, ni siquiera lo conocí… y por alguna extraña razón no me dan ganas de hacerlo… su solo nombre hace que me ponga de mal humor- comentó Francis frunciendo el seño recordando a cierto rival de ojos violetas

-¡es cierto! ¡Iván!- dijo de pronto Feliks ganándose una mirada interrogante de los otros dos -¿recuerdan que un día desapareció como si nada?- les preguntó haciendo aparecer de nuevo su trinche, Francis y Sadiq asintieron con la cabeza –bueno… digamos que anda rondando por el mundo humano… con un mortal…- les dijo en susurros para que nadie más lo escuchara

-ya debe estar muerto, eso pasó hace un tiempo, su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo- dijo Sadiq también hablando bajito

-claro, si su cuerpo aun fuera el de un demonio- dijo Feliks sonriendo de manera sospechosa, los otro dos abrieron mucho sus ojos –Iván ahora es humano-

-¡¿Cómo lo logró?- preguntó Francis pero antes de que el ojiverde respondiera Sadiq los interrumpió

-espera, espera, no estarás insinuando que nos convirtamos en humanos ¿o sí? Satanás nos va a matar, nos revivirá y nos matara de nuevo una y otra vez-

-por supuesto que no, en el mundo humano no puede hacernos nada, es territorio neutral, pero si nuestras almas llegasen a caer de nuevo aquí… esa ya es otra historia… además, ¿no están así como que aburridos de siempre estar aquí? Ósea llevamos como no sé cuantos siglos viendo como las almas vienen, así como que de súper flojera, ahora a nosotros nos toca vivir- les dijo mientras que los otros dos parecían aun dudosos

-bueno, entonces en el hipotético caso de que quisiéramos convertirnos en humanos ¿Cómo lo lograríamos?- preguntó Francis a lo que Feliks sonrió ampliamente y señaló a sus dos camaradas con su trinche

-redención Francis baby… pedir el perdón de Dios- dijo sonriendo a lo que los otros dos palidecieron ante la sola idea

-eso se escucha peor que el hecho de que Satanás nos torture por toda la eternidad, además ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir hablar con él? No podemos llegar con San Pedro y decirle: "hola somos demonios que hemos hecho caer varias almas al infierno y como ya nos aburrimos pues queremos que Dios nos perdone"- bromeó sarcásticamente Francis

-bueno… tal vez no podamos hablar con San Pedro… pero puede haber alguien que nos ayude…- dijo Sadiq cruzándose de brazos –cuando estaba en el mundo humano tuve que vivir con un ángel y aunque no me agrade nada la idea de pedirle ayuda si es para ver a Kiku otra vez, tendré que hacer el sacrificio- dijo sacando su teléfono en donde estaba seguro que había anotado el número de Heracles, sabía que algún día el hombre pájaro le serviría de algo

-entonces ya está súper decidido- dijo Feliks sonriente recargando el trinche en su hombro.

Sin embargo dos meses pasaron en el mundo terrenal y los humanos estaban empezando a pensar que esperar por el regreso de sus respectivos seres infernales y celestiales tan solo era una total pérdida de tiempo…

/

**Ju ju ju ju nuevo capítulo ja ja ja espero les haya gustado jojojo**

**Y bueno este capítulo lo hice en medio del pánico de que se fuera a desbordar el maldito río de los Remedios ¡estúpido río! Ahí me tienen subiendo todas mis cosas porque vivo casi a un lado del río y hace un año y medio se desbordó y estuve inundada ¡cuatro días! Pase cuatro malditos días entre agua de dudosa procedencia… y esta vez parecía que sería la misma historia y más cuando en las noticias dijeron que afectaría mi colonia, así que ahí estaba rezándole a Dios que juega HALO celestial para que nada sucediera y bueno, al parecer le puso pausa al juego para escucharme y estoy seca como el trasero de un bebé… ah… pero creo que a ustedes esto les vale un pepino, lo siento, tenía que desahogarme je je je. Gracias por leer n_n**


	10. Nuestra desición

ANGELES Y DEMONIOS

Nuestra decisión

Heracles tenía su celular pegado contra su oreja, estaba en silencio, su expresión siempre estoica y adormilada

-¿hablas en serio?- preguntó con sus voz somnolienta a la otra persona en la línea

-sí, ya te lo dije como mil veces ¡quiero hablar con tu jefe!- casi le gritó Sadiq que junto con Francis y Feliks estaban hablando con el ángel escondidos en un cubículo de uno de los baños del infierno, para que así nadie pudiera escucharlos

-no, ¿en serio, en serio, en serio?- preguntó de nuevo el ángel que hablaba desde el cielo mientras mimaba a un montón de gatitos que se amontonaban en su regazo

-si vuelves a preguntarlo te juro que te voy a arrancar ese intento de alas que tienes en la espalda con los dientes- le amenazó el moreno mientras que los otros dos rubios se le acercaban para poder escuchar la conversación. Heracles solo se mantuvo en silencio, tal vez no era buena idea decirle al demonio que ya no tenía alas.

-¿para qué quieres hablar con él? Apenas pongas un pie en el cielo te van a mandar de regreso a tu casa y no precisamente sano y salvo- le advirtió Heracles quitándose a uno de los mininos que se le habían trepado a la cabeza

-eso a ti no te importa ¿me vas a ayudar sí o no?- le cuestionó algo irritado

-no hasta que me digas para qué- le amenazó Heracles escuchando como al otro lado otras vocecillas le murmuraban cosas al demonio

-aarrrgggg… porquequierovolveraveraKiku…- dijo entre dientes haciendo la frase inentendible

-no te entendí absolutamente nada- le regañó Heracles

-aaaahhhh ¡porque quiero volver a ver a Kiku!- gritó desesperado ganándose un par de risitas burlonas de parte de los otros dos demonios – pero no quiero verlo siendo un demonio… ni tampoco cuando su alma esté en el infierno ¿ya me entendiste?- preguntó con la cara roja por la vergüenza.

Heracles volvió a quedarse callado hasta que se puso a pensar en voz alta

-…tan pronto lo decidiste…- dijo con tono melancólico acariciando a uno de los gatos que ronroneo restregándose a su mano -¿y estás seguro? Tú jefe se puede enojar mucho-

-yo ya me las arreglaré si él se entera, tú solo déjanos entrar al cielo sin que nadie se dé cuenta- dijo comenzando a desesperarse por todas las preguntas de Heracles y por Francis y Feliks que se empeñaban en pegarse a él para escuchar mejor

-¿"déjanos"? ¿A cuántas personas más piensas infiltrar aquí? Si me descubren Dios se va a enojar mucho- dijo el castaño frunciendo el seño

-¿y qué es lo peor que te puede hacer? ¿Darte unas nalgadas y mandarte al rincón de los castigados? Nosotros si estamos arriesgándonos a una eternidad de tortura y sufrimiento sin piedad, así que deja de actuar como una señorita, no se te van a romper las pantimedias nada más por abrirnos la puerta de atrás- dijo Sadiq casi fuera de sus casillas

Por tercera vez Heracles se mantuvo en silencio antes de decir algo ¿Cómo era posible que el demonio imbécil hubiese podido tomar una decisión tan importante en tan solo un rato? Aun sabiendo a lo que se estaba arriesgando… sin embargo él mismo que incluso tenía el apoyo de Dios aun estaba dudando… ¿tan débiles eran sus sentimientos por Kiku?

-está bien… los dejaré entrar…- dijo resignándose, además de que también Heracles tenía que hablar con Dios para hacerle saber su recién tomada decisión. Desde el otro lado se escucharon algunos viroteos y grititos de emoción, seguro que aquellos venían de parte de Feliks.

Tanto Heracles como Sadiq quedaron de acuerdo para verse en los límites del cielo y del infierno respectivamente.

Los tres demonios salieron del baño haciendo como que nada pasaba, pero al salir se encontraron con su jefe que los miraba de manera acusadora haciendo que los tres saltaran del susto

-ahhhh… jefe ¿tu baño personal no sirve?- preguntó Sadiq riendo nervioso, Satanás no dijo nada y solo siguió observándolos fijamente uno por uno hasta que se decidió a hablar

-escuché de alguien que al parecer están planeando traicionarme- dijo arrastrando la voz haciendo que los demonios se les fuera el color de la cara

-Lucifer, ¿Cómo cree que nosotros, sus más fieles sirvientes podríamos hacer una atrocidad así? Seguramente algún fisgón estaba viéndonos mientras Sadiq, Feliks y yo nos dejábamos envolver en los brazos de la lujuria y como no quisimos invitarlo pues fue a decirte de mentiras, ¿verdad _mon amis_?- Preguntó tomando por la cintura a los otros dos y pegándolos a él, a lo cual hicieron gestos de disgusto que tuvieron que esconder para sonreír y responder de mala gana el abrazo del ojiazul -¿no quiere unírsenos? estoy seguro que usted es todo un semental- le propuso Francis causando miradas de terror en los otros dos mientras que el rubio acariciaba la barba de Satán quien para sorpresa de sus subordinados también puso cara de miedo quitándose la mano de Francis de encima

-¡no, así estoy bien!- dijo dando un paso atrás

-vamos, no sea tímido- insistió el rubio enganchándose al cuello de su jefe que tenía la cara casi azul cuando sintió los dedos del demonio acariciarle la nuca

-¡que no! Ya me voy- dijo empujándolo y saliendo de ahí haciendo sonar sus pesuñas, se detuvo un momento mirando de reojo a los tres que le sonreían como si nada y siguió con su camino al ver como Francis le guiñaba un ojo lo cual le provocó algunos escalofríos…

-bien, ahora si… tenemos una cita con Dios- dijo como si nada ganándose una mirada de verdadera admiración de Sadiq y Feliks ya que no cualquiera le provocaba escalofríos a Satán.

Cuidándose de que nadie los estuviera siguiendo llegaron al límite del infierno en donde el ángel de cabello castaño los esperaba dormido con un gato en su regazo

-hey fenómeno, ya estamos aquí- le dijo Sadiq dándole un ligera patada y hablando en susurros, Heracles abrió poco a poco sus ojos, se estiró mientras bostezaba, se levantó tomando al animal en sus brazos

-síganme- tan solo dijo comenzando a caminar, llegaron hasta una puerta blanca con un letrero que decía: "SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO" era una de las puertas al cielo que solo pocos conocían –escondan sus cuernos y colas, no hagan contacto visual con nadie y solo síganme- les advirtió antes de abrir la puerta.

Una vez dentro del cielo la gente que pasaba a un lado de ellos se les quedaba viendo mientras cuchicheaban algunas cosas, sin embargo como iban con Heracles nadie hacía nada suponiendo que tal vez eran almas recién llegadas. Finalmente llegaron a la oficina de Dios, Heracles tocó un par de veces y esperó a que su jefe le diera permiso de entrar, una vez que le dieron permiso el ángel entró primero, pero apenas los demonios pusieron un pie dentro de la oficina se escuchó un gran ajetreo seguido de varios ángeles todos vestidos con trajes negros, lentes obscuros cargando armas largas y obvio sus enormes alas blancas. Cada uno apareciendo del techo, puertas secretas en las paredes e incluso de debajo del escritorio de Dios, todos ellos apuntando a los tres demonios que solo alzaron las manos con caras afligidas, no sabían que los iban a atrapar tan pronto

-Atrévanse a moverse si quiera un milímetro y no vivirán para contarlo- les dijo con voz autoritaria el arcángel Gabriel que estaba a un la derecha de Dios apuntando a los demonios

-¿a que han venido? Seguro su jefe los mandó como espías- les cuestiono Miguel que protegía el costado izquierdo del jefe

-tal vez les ordenó venir para pedirle disculpas a Dios por su mal comportamiento ja ja ja- se burló Rafael acompañado de las risas de Uriel los cuales custodiaban la puerta

-¿o son ustedes los que quieren pedir disculpas por su solo atrevimiento de poner sus sucios pies en territorio sagrado?- también les preguntó Jophiel que era quien estaba bajo el escritorio de Dios

-oigan, ¡contesten!- les ordenó Samuel poniendo el cañón de su arma en la mejilla de Sadiq que le dedicó una mirada furiosa

-ósea, como que les contestamos con mucho gusto si nos dejaran hablar- le reclamó Feliks

-cuida tus palabras pequeño blasfemo- le amenazó Gabriel

-tranquilos niños, ya sé que están emocionados porque ahora usan trajes negros y no armaduras pero no deben olvidar sus modales- les reprendió Dios al que una sombra que quien sabe de dónde provenía impedía que se le viera la cara, los siete arcángeles se disculparon en voz baja –entonces… ¿a qué debo la presencia de tres chiquillos de Luci?- preguntó sacando una paleta de caramelo de unos de sus cajones, le quitó la envoltura y se la llevó a la boca

-ah… pues verás Dios, ósea como que nosotros sabemos que tú y nuestro jefe tienen una relación así como que súper "mala onda" desde hace algún tiempo y que no se hablan, ni siquiera se mandan postales en navidad… así que esta es seguramente nuestra única oportunidad de hablar contigo y bueno mis amigos y yo así como que queríamos pedirte un mega favor ¿vale? Porque bueno hemos escuchado que eres así como que súper buena vibra- comenzó a explicar Feliks

-demonios pidiéndole favores a Dios… parece que ya se les olvido cuando se le rebelaron… ¡no saben lo deprimido que estaba! Subió casi treinta kilos porque se la pasaba comiendo helado- dijo enfadado Rafael

-Rafita… no tienes porque sacar eso a la luz ahora mismo, además estos chiquillos no estuvieron cuando eso pasó, en aquel entonces Luci era tan solo un adolescente rebelde con deseos de libertad que tomó el mal camino…- dijo Dios suspirando nostálgicamente –bueno ¿Qué clase de favor quieren?- peguntó

-ah… solo queremos tú perdón para que así podamos ser humanos…- dijo Francis encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera de lo más sencillo

-espero estén conscientes de cuál es el precio de ese favor…- dijo Dios en un tono de voz mas sombrío

-renunciar a ser demonios y a todos nuestros privilegios y bla bla bla, cursilerías, bla bla bla- respondió Sadiq aburrido tratando de acelerar la conversación

-aparte de eso también hay otra cuota que deben pagar y eso es que tendrán que hacer buenas acciones o se arriesgan a volver al infierno, y bueno, Luci nunca ha sido muy indulgente con quien lo traiciona… así que… tengan cuidado de lo que hacen- los demonios estaban a punto de contestar pero algo los interrumpió

Abriendo la puerta de golpe y empujando a Rafael y a Uriel tres ángeles entraron de pronto cayendo al piso de una manera muy cómica haciendo que Heracles despertará ya que fácilmente se había quedado dormido

-¡quítense de encima!- les reclamó Arthur que estaba bajo el cuerpo de los mellizos castaños

-¡no me golpees!- le reclamó Lovino intentando ponerse de pie

-ve~ - tan solo alcanzó a lloriquear Feliciano

-eh, tanto tiempo sin vernos… Artie…- se burló Francis viendo al ángel que frunció el seño y lo señaló

-¡¿tú qué haces aquí!- le gritó

-ósea como que Feli también vino- coincidió Feliks haciendo que el ángel se escondiera detrás de su hermano

-vaya, parece que tenemos más visitas ¿Qué se les ofrece a mis pequeños?- preguntó Dios en un tono más alegre y amable

-¡nuestra decisión! Ya sabemos que queremos- dijo Lovino

-que coincidencia...- comenzó a decir Dios que no tenía que escuchar a Lovino para saber lo que sus creaciones habían elegido –parece ser que enviaremos a un gran grupo al mundo mortal…-

Mieeeeeeeeeentras tanto en nuestro podrido, circular y a la vez hermoso mundo cierto canadiense daba su centésimo suspiro mientras intentaba leer en una de las mesas de la biblioteca

-¿Por qué estoy leyendo precisamente en esta mesa?- se preguntó escondiendo su rostro entre su libro al recordar que fue en esa mesa en donde Francis había intentado aprovecharse de él… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? Dos meses con quince días… y por alguna extraña razón aun tenía una pequeñísima esperanza de volver a ver al demonio, aunque su razón le decía que era imposible porque había sido él mismo quien lo había corrido, pero otra parte de su cerebro lo obligaba a mantener la fe… -¡ahhhh tonto Francis!- gritó aunque fue completamente ignorado por la gente a su alrededor

-¿Por qué me llamas tonto?- preguntó una peligrosa conocida voz detrás de él, Mathew iba a voltear en vez de ello la otra persona lo tomó por las mejillas aun estando detrás de él y lo obligó a alzar su cara para que mirara al techo, lo siguiente que supo era que ese alguien lo estaba besando, sentía las puntas del largo cabello haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas, los labios acariciando los suyos, y unas manos que seguían sin soltarlo, unas manos que alguna vez lo habían tocado justo en ese lugar, en esa mesa… cuando por fin se separó Mathew se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y sonriéndole estaba Francis, el mismo Francis que se le apareció un día diciéndole que era el pecado, el Francis que cuando ya fue demasiado tarde le hizo ver que se había enamorado

-tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó con la voz quebrada a punto de abrazarlo pero recordó algo importante –te dije que te regresaras al infierno ¡eres idiota ¿o qué?- dijo con las lagrimas saliéndole contra su voluntad

-Mathew _mon amour_ ya no tienes porque decir mentiras- le dijo limpiándole las lagrimas y abrazándolo para después tomar las manos del muchacho poniéndolas bajo su camisa llegando a la base de su espalda

-tu cola… ya no está- dijo sorprendido el rubio

-exacto, así que ya puedo hacerte esto- apenas terminó de hablar volvió a besar al chico poniéndolo contra la mesa y comenzando a tocarlo de manera indecente

-ahhhhhh espera, la gente puede vernos- decía Mathew entre besos sintiendo como su camisa se alzaba

-no me importa- dijo Francis que seguía atacándolo a pesar de sentir las miradas de los otros estudiantes sobre ellos

En otro lado Kiku miró al cielo, las nubes parecían más esponjosas que de costumbre… ¿Cómo estarían aquellos dos? Hacerse esa pregunta ya se le había convertido en una costumbre sin embrago nunca tenía respuesta, así que siguió con su camino a la escuela…

-¡esperaaaaaaaaaa!- escuchó que un par de voces gritaban a lo lejos, volteó tratando de ubicar quien le llamaba pero lo único que vio fue a dos personas que corrían tan rápido hacia él que no pudo distinguir quienes eran; en pocos segundos ambos individuos ya estaban a menos de un metro de él y aun corriendo se engancharon de su cuello haciendo que los tres cayeran

-¡yo llegué primero!- dijo entre jadeos un moreno con antifaz

-estás loco, yo lo toqué antes- dijo otro castaño tratando de tomar aire. Kiku que aun estaba en el piso miró al cielo de nuevo temeroso de ver a sus lados y tal vez descubrir que todo era una ilusión, pero no fue necesario ya que ambas personas a sus lados se levantaron mostrando sus caras

-Kiku…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo preocupados de haberle causado una contusión al japonés que entrecerró un poco sus ojos por el brillo del sol pero aun así pudo darse cuenta de quienes eran aquellos individuos. Al reconocer sus rostros una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios que poco a poco fue ensanchándose aun más a lo que ambos enemigos naturales se miraron mutuamente con algo de miedo ya que Kiku nunca sonreía de manera tan abierta.

El oriental que seguía en el piso (¿Qué nadie se va a dignar a levantarlo?) alzó sus brazos lo suficiente como para alcanzar a tocar las mejillas de los otros dos y cerró los ojos disfrutando el tacto, dándose cuenta de que no era una ilusión. Lentamente se levantó (por fin)

-bienvenidos- les dijo a ambos aun sonriendo a lo cual Heracles y Sadiq respondieron la bienvenida con un asfixiante abrazo que sacó a Kiku de su ensoñación y lo hizo recordar ciertos besos –aaaaahhhhhh es verdad aun tienen que responsabilizarse por lo que hicieron la ultima vez- les dijo tratando de zafarse del abrazo

-tienes razón Kiku, tendré que casarme contigo- dijo Heracles con su voz adormilada tomando la mano del pelinegro

-el único que se va a casar con él soy yo- contradijo Sadiq pegando su frente a la del ex ángel empujándolo con la cabeza haciendo que el ojiverde respondiera también empujándolo, eso, hasta que el moreno tomó de la mano a cada uno y las juntó

-creo que ustedes harían una increíble pareja- opinó de pronto intentado detener la pelea, Sadiq y Heracles miraron sus manos unidas, y después se miraron el uno al otro aun con sus dedos entrelazados… y seguían mirándose… y seguían… y seguían… y seguían… y sus rostros se acercaban… y cuando Kiku se dio cuenta el castaño y el enmascarado ya se estaban dando de golpes en la cara; una risita alegre se le escapó al japonés sin que los eternos enemigos lo notaran. Después de dos meses y largos quince días, volvía a sentirse feliz.

Al mismo tiempo Antonio estaba en su baño, el español se rociaba su tercera lata de _AXE_ excite del día… esperó unos minutos a escuchar un enorme estruendo tal vez provocado por algún ángel cayendo del techo… pero nada. Tiró la lata al bote de la basura que ya estaba rebosante de latas similares, se dio un par de palmaditas en las mejillas para quitar su cara deprimida y poner su siempre radiante sonrisa, se vistió con su uniforme de mesero ya que aquella mañana le tocaba trabajar y salió de casa.

Ya por fin en la cafetería, atendía como de costumbre a las clientas que por cierto comenzaban a darle algo de desconfianza, no solo porque iban todos los días a tomar un café casualmente en sus horas de trabajo, sino porque también un día vio a las susodichas escondidas detrás de un poste que estaba en la esquina de su casa al mismo tiempo que alguien llamaba por teléfono y solo se escuchaban respiraciones profundas y agitadas junto con algunas palabras que al parecer sonaban como un: "¿Qué ropa interior traes puesta?"… pero tal vez solo eran paranoias suyas, a pesar de los ojos de depredadoras sexuales que se cargaban las muchachas no parecían ser mala gente. Así que sacándose ideas raras de la cabeza siguió su recorrido por las mesas hasta que sintió un terrible golpe en la base de su espalda, le continuó un dolor punzante y cuando volteó…

-¿no te dije que dejaras de usar esos pantalones tan ajustados?- era Lovino quien le hablaba, traía las mejillas rojas y el seño fruncido además de estar desviando la mirada

Antonio parpadeó un par de veces, intentó ponerse derecho pero el dolor de su espalda se lo impidió, así que aun encorvado siguió observando fijamente al castaño que fruncía cada vez más el seño

-¡con un carajo! ¿Te vas a quedar ahí viendo sin decir nada por toda la eternidad o qué?- explotó Romano tomando del chaleco al español y obligándolo a ponerse derecho haciendo que algo parecido al sonido de un hueso rompiéndose se escuchara

-creo que otra vez me rompiste la espalda…- solo alcanzó a decir Antonio con la voz forzada a lo que Lovino lo soltó alarmado

-¿Qué? pe… pe ¡perdón! ¡aaaahhhh! español idiota, eso te pasa por quedarte callado- decía desesperado el castaño mirando a todo lados buscando a alguna persona que pudiera ser de ayuda, en cambio Antonio solo lo abrazó de pronto

-era mentira- le dijo al oído estrechando el abrazo –te extrañé mucho- volvió a decirle dándole un beso en la mejilla sin soltarlo haciendo que el antiguo ángel tensara su cuerpo sintiendo su cara arder por el cosquilleo que le provocaba la respiración de Antonio en su oído

-idiota- solo alcanzó a decir Lovino correspondiendo el abrazo mientras que las clientes femeninas miraban la escena con ojos asesinos a la vez que ideaban una y mil maneras de torturar al pequeño bastardo que se atrevía a tocar a Antonio…

Al mismo tiempo Alfred abordaba con desgana el metro, le dio una última mordida a la hamburguesa que llevaba en la mano mientras que con la otra se agarraba de uno de los tubos. El rubio parecía algo desanimado, miraba por la ventana el paisaje urbano que en ese momento se le antojaba aburrido, parpadeó como si sus parpados le pesaran toneladas, entonces por mera casualidad volteó a su derecha, al fondo del vagón, recargado en la puerta una despeinada cabellera rubia lo incitó a acercarse, haciéndose paso entre la gente ignorando los reclamos y alguno que otro insulto llegó frente a la persona que con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados no hizo ni dijo nada al tener al joven notablemente más alto que él mirándolo fijamente.

Alfred flexionó un poco sus rodillas para quedar a una altura menor que la persona frente a él, una vez que su cabeza estaba más abajo que la del supuesto desconocido miró hacia arriba encontrándose con un par de esmeraldas que parecían enfadadas y unas mejillas tan rojas como un semáforo

-Artie- dijo Alfred aun agachado haciendo que la expresión enfadada del ojiverde se acentuara

-¡no me llames así! ¡Idiota!- le reclamó Arthur dándole un fuerte cabezazo en la coronilla al americano aprovechando que este estaba más abajo que él.

Alfred dio un chillido de dolor mientras que se acuclillaba llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas

-Dios, regreso especialmente para verte y lo primero que haces es llamarme por ese ñoño apodo- se quejaba Arthur mirando desde arriba la expresión dolorida de Alfred que de un momento a otro aun acuclillado tomó la muñeca de Arthur y lo jaló obligándolo a agacharse para después plantarle un beso en los labios

-y te seguiré llamando así aunque no te guste- se burló Alfred con sus labios rozando los del ex ángel que se sonrojó todavía más aun con su muñeca siendo aprisionada.

El tren frenó repentinamente haciendo que Arthur perdiera el equilibrio y cayera directo en los brazos de Alfred que sonrió con malicia besándolo de nuevo justo en el piso del vagón mientras que Arthur que poco a poco iba quedándose sin aire pataleaba y manoteaba en vano… bueno… en realidad solo fingía forcejear, muy en el fondo, eso le gustaba.

Por otro lado Gilbert caminaba por el campus de la universidad, sus pies no llevaban un rumbo fijo y sus ojos parecían perdidos mirando a ningún lado en especial… ahhhhhhh, todo era tan malditamente aburrido para el albino, si… era aburrido desde que el travesti con cola y cuernos se había ido. Dio un bostezo y se revolvió el cabello para después meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pasó a un lado de la cafetería e ignoró por completo al tipo rubio que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras tecleaba algo en su celular. Gilbert siguió con su camino…

-¡oye, cabeza desteñida! Ósea ¿Cómo cuanto tiempo piensas ignorar a esta súper fabulosa presencia?- escuchó una voz que le hablaba; Gilbert giró rápidamente la cabeza encontrándose con una sonrisa vanidosa y un rostro que cubría sus ojos con unos enormes lentes obscuros que tenían a cada lado la palabra "Dior"… seguro esos lentes ocultaban un par de ojos color esmeralda.

Gilbert pasó de tener una expresión de sorpresa a una sonrisilla maldosa

-¿fabulosa? ¿Qué diablos hay de fabuloso en ti? _wanna be_ Lady Gaga- se burló el ojirrojo aun con las manos en los bolsillos disfrutando de ver como el entrecejo de Feliks se fruncía

-déjame decirte Gilbert corazón, que Lady Gaga… querría estar besando el suelo por donde camino- dijo levantándose de la silla en donde estaba y caminando con pasos lentos hasta Gilbert que dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios al tener cerca al rubio

-te ves bien- le dijo Gilbert

-ósea, como que yo siempre me veo bien- respondió Feliks quitándose por fin los lentes, sus ojos parecían brillar más que de costumbre

-pero te verías mejor estando a mi awesome lado- agregó el alemán tomando con fuerza la cintura de Feliks y estaba a punto de besarlo pero el rubio interrumpió

-espera, como que déjame tomar una súper foto, ya sabes que esto va para Facebook y Twitter- dijo poniendo su mano entre su boca y la de Gilbert el cual la hizo a un lado

-no jodas con eso ahora- y consumó el beso, ya habría muchas fotos similares para publicar después en sus respectivas redes sociales.

Por último Ludwig estaba vagueando por uno de los jardines de la universidad, había intentando mantener su cabeza ocupada con los estudios pero por alguna u otra razón el recuerdo de Feliciano siempre lo atacaba, no había día en que no recordara al ángel y de igual manera no había día que no se sintiera preocupado por él, pensando que tal vez lo habían castigado por bueno… haberse besado con Ludwig.

El rubio dio un suspiro masajeándose el puente de la nariz intentando sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, seguro Feliciano estaba bien y no lo habían castigado… ahhhhhhh ¡¿pero como estar seguro? Todas esas cosas siempre le taladraban la cabeza sin piedad, no soportaba el imaginarse a Feliciano llorando, era una persona o ser muy sensible a todo, casi era como si necesitara un cuidado especial ¿Quién se lo iba a dar en el cielo? ¿Su hermano loco? ¿Y qué tal si lo mandaban a ser el ángel guardián de alguien más y se repetía la misma historia que con Ludwig?

El rubio dio un puñetazo en un árbol cercano gracias a la rabia que le dio el solo pensar que Feliciano podría estar con alguien más, sin embargo cuando el árbol tembló gracias al impacto una vocecilla se escuchó en la copa

-Ve~ - había sonado como un lloriqueo, uno que Ludwig conocía muy bien, así que dejó caer sus libros y sacudió el árbol con todas sus fuerzas escuchando más grititos y quejidos parecidos, hasta que escuchó una de las ramas quebrarse y al mismo tiempo que la rama caía, un muchacho castaño también.

El ojiazul se apresuró a extender sus brazos justo cuando un pequeño cuerpo caía en ellos como si fuera una princesa en desgracia

-ve~… otra vez caí en un árbol- dijo la infantil voz de Feliciano que con los ojos cerrados se acariciaba la cabeza. Lentamente los abrió encontrándose con los azul cielo del alemán que no sabía si sonreír o enfadarse con el antiguo ángel por tan extraña manera de aparecerse; sin embargo Feliciano se le adelantó y aun siendo cargado por el rubio se le enganchó al cuello

-¡Ludwig, volví!- anunció haciéndose hacia delante lo suficiente para alcanzar la boca de Ludwig que después de la sorpresa correspondió el beso con una sonrisa.

Por último una vez más en el cielo Dios miraba desde su pantalla plana con HD todo lo que sucedía con sus queridas criaturas.

-ah, me encantan los finales felices- dijo llevándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca

-pero hay algo que no cuadra…- dijo Escocia que junto con Peter y Raivis veían el espectáculo en la oficina del jefe –todos son hombres… ¿y eso acaso no va contra nuestra política? Ya sabes… eso de chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas… no es muy bien visto…- terminó de decir alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos

-¿pero qué cosas dices Scotti? El amor es amor sin importar que- dijo Dios apagando la televisión –y ahora ustedes pónganse a trabajar si no quieren que los mande también a la tierra a ser víctimas de la tentación- el ángel y los dos serafines hicieron caso y salieron de la oficina mientras Dios recargaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano –no quiero ni pensar lo enojado que ha de estar Luci- rió divertido imaginando a Satanás haciendo corajes. Pero mientras sus creaciones fueran felices y buenos niños podía lidiar con lo demás.

Fin

/

**Waaaaaaaaaa ultimo capitulo, fue divertido escribirlo, aunque pensaba poner un final no tan feliz, pero me dije a mi misma: "¡Es un fic de comedia, tiene que haber un final feliz!" además de que la última vez que puse un final triste en uno de mis fics, digamos que recibí algunas amenazas de muerte je je je.**

**Pues ¿Qué puedo decir? Tan solo que muchísimas gracias por haber seguido esta humilde historia que más bien parece un enorme mensaje subliminal para que se conviertan al catolicismo… pero yo jamás haría algo así… je je je… seeeeee… nunca… ¡RECUERDEN, DIOS LS AMA! JA JA JA JA hay, ignoren eso ultimo, solo quería hacerles reír una última vez.**

**¡Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer y comentar! esos reviews de verdad me hacían muy feliz al saber que les hacía pasar un buen momento, recuerden que la risa es la mejor medicina, así que creo que con esto me despido por ahora y ya nos leeremos entre Fics.**


End file.
